Smooth as water
by MidnightTigerLily
Summary: Rukia is soon to be appointed as the leader of Byakuya's Yakuza's gang... Ichigo is a hard working cop that manages to get caught up in the admist of a Yakuza power struggle...What will become of him and his family when the Yakuzas basically have the police force in the palm of thier hand? IchiRuki
1. Suggestion?

Tokyo, Japan...Where corruption runs as smooth as water. The whole city, including law enforcement agencies is ran by the Yakuzas. One of the most powerful men in Tokyo, Japan is Byakuya Kuchiki, who has high hopes for his daughter, Rukia Kuchiki to take over as boss. But there's unrest within the Kuchiki house hold...Byakuya's own sister, Naomi, feels as if Rukia is unfit for such a title-Naomi feels as if her own son, Hyabusa, is more of a fit to rule over as boss...After all, Rukia is adopted... she isn't really Byakuya's real daughter... But nontheless, Byakuya sees Rukia as his own flesh and blood. Even if Naomi insists on having Hyabusa take over as boss, Rukia isn't having it. Rukia may not know Naomi's true intentions... But Rukia doesn't like the way Naomi is handling things behind closed doors... Though Rukia isn't alone...After all, she still does have Renji and Shirayuki on herside through thick and thin.

It was a long day for Rukia as she slips into the shower letting out a huff. Rukia turns the shower head on as hot steam fills the room. Rukia slowly relaxed, submitting herself in the water's warm embrace as it trickles down her neck to her cherry blossom koi tattoo... Something that Rukia bares with pride... Pride she must hide to protect her identity... There are demands for heads of Yakuzas.. Especially for Rukia's...

It's a tight fit for new Yakuza gangs to form and there isn't enough room for the already well stablished Yakuyzas that are still expanding... This could mean a full out Yakuza power struggle...

"Rukia-san!"

Rukia's eyes widen from Shirayuki's urgent voice as she turned the water faucet off. Rukia knew who was out there waiting for her... All it took was time.. Time for them to cave and submit to Rukia's power...

* * *

**-Confrontation-**

"Ōmaeda-sa-"

"Cut the crap Kuchiki. Here's the contract." Ōmaeda pushes an orange packet towards Rukia as she seats herself accross from him shaking her head, "Ōmaeda, Ōmaeda...Silly Ōmaeda..." Rukia throws the orange packet on the ground laughing, "You think you're in the position to make a proposal?"

Ōmaeda clenches his fist, his temper rised as he looked at Rukia with sheer wrath, "Kuchiki... You're walking on a very thin line here..I suggest you-"

"Oh?" Rukia tilts her head, "You're now suggesting things? When did this happen?" Rukia looks at Renji and Shirayuki, "Do you guys know about this?"

Both Renji and Shirayuki chuckled as Rukia turned around shrugging, "I guess you didn't get the memo huh? Well, let me freshen things up for you..." Rukia gets up as she began to strut around Ōmaeda, "Your crew was the one offering it's self to us... Your crew is dead weight...So there is no contract or deal... Your crew now belongs to us. Now.." Rukia flicks her left wrist, "Run along... Ōmaeda-san..."

* * *

Rukia is going to be the badass in this fanfic...

xD

Okay...

this is just a taste of what to expect and what not...

Its ichiruki...

Its No regrets influnced...

The tvb version...

Reviews are prefered and likes are greatly appreciated...


	2. Silly me?

**_-The Wind speaks-_**

During the quiet dark night, in the streets where doors are closed, no one speaks when questioned is when "they" do thier business.. Where they traffic unsuspecting girls who left home to make a better living or simply those who ran away...

"Rukia-sama, are you sure you want to do this?"(Get your ass in the car!) Shirayuki looks at Rukia whose gearing herself up with artillery, "We don't have to-" (Please! Let us go! We-)

"They didn't choose this life... No one deserves a life where someone else controls thier every move..." (Shut up bitch!) Rukia looks at Renji, "You ready Renji?" (SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!)

Renji scoffs, "Kid, I've been ready. I've been waiting for this day to take out some punk ass Jigoku no ryū members... "(I said shut up bitch!)

Rukia lets out a huff, "On my call you guys come out okay?" (HELP!)

Rukia walks out from the shadows smiling, "Guys, guys... There's no need to harrass these girls... why not let them go and not cause an uproar?"

"Eh?" the driver looks at Rukia smiling, "Hey sweet cheeks! Want to make big money?"

Rukia shakes her head laughing, "Just let the girls out and everyone will be fine.."

"Who the hell are you talk to?"

"Tsk, some bitch wants to mess up our pick up load...Hey Nnorita! Do we have space for one more bitch-GAH!"

Rukia whips out her gun and shoots the car's rear view mirror grinning, "Just let the girls out and everything will be fine... Right guys?"

Renji and Shirayuki reveal themselves from the shadows smiling, "Which one do you want Renji-kun? The driver or the scum yelling at the girls?"

"I'll take the scum bag yelling at the girls..." Renji runs past Rukia, "Stand back..."

The fight starts. The girls in the car are screaming in fear as Renji tears Nnorita up while Shirayuki plays around with her prey as she shoots him in the arm, "Come on out... What? Are you scared of someone as sweet as me?" Shirayuki pouts, "Come on, I promise I'll go easy on you..."

"Tsk, just shoot the damned bastard Shirayuki..."

Shirayuki strikes a glare at Renji, "I'm trying to be nice here..."

"Well, there's no being nice to scum bags like them..."

Shirayuki chuckles, "You're right... After all he did call the nice girls over there bitches..." Shirayuki looks over towards Renji hovering above a dying Nnorita, "Look, he's trying to live... Poor thing... Put him out of his misery Renji-kun..."

Renji looks at Nnorita, "Pathetic looking bastard..." Renji points his gun at Nnorita's head, "Burn in hell..."

Shirayuki turns away from Nnorita's brain pieces scattered around the perimeter while Rukia quickly ushers the girls out of the car into thiers, "Just stay put okay? I promise nothing will happen to you... We'll take care of you guys for now... don't make a sound..."

The girls all listen to Rukia while she looks at Renji and Shirayuki, "Whose going to clean this mess up?"

Renji casually shoots the driver in the chest as Shirayuki shakes her head laughing, "Don't worry, we'll have it cleaned up... Just bring the girls to a safe place to hide for now..."

* * *

**_-Unfinished-_**

The room was quiet as two of the five power houses look at each other face to face. The tension of the room was thick and heavey as Tsuyo, head of the Jigoku no ryū Yakuzas, sits accross from Rukia, unphased.

Rukia smiles at Tsuyo as she takes a sip of tea, "Tsuyo-sama... What do I owe you for such a impromptu meeting?"

"I heard you and your men were out on the docks last night..." Tsuyo plays around with this emerald ring, "I don't suppose you crossed paths with our CARGO?"

"Hm?" Rukia slightly tilts her head, playing dumb, "Quit being silly, how can I possibly be at two places at once?"

"Then where were you last night?"

"I was with Renji and Shirayuki.. We were watching a scary movie that night... You know, the movie called "The Ring"

Tsuyo shakes his head chuckling, he knew Rukia was playing dumb.. He knows what Rukia is capable of.. To an extent...

"Don't play dumb Kuchiki... I know damn well what you are capable of... Just tell me which finger you won't be needing..."

Tsuyo's men advances Rukia as Shirayuki and Renji covers Rukia who just laughs at Tsuyo's ignorance.

"You think you have me figured out don't you?" Rukia looks around and leans in towards Tsuyo, whispering, "You have only met the tip of the iceberg..." as she reveals her gun hidden in her sleeve.

"Why don't we forget about this? You apologize for wasting my time and I'll forgive you for your foolish accusations..."

Tsuyo's blood began to boil. The look in his eyes pierces through Rukia's soul... Though Rukia remains unphased. She doesn't fear Tsuyo. Tsuyo is another Yakuza leader that needs to be brought down slowly inorder to prove to Byakuya he made the right choice, and to make sure Naomi and Hyabusa strays away from the tittle of head Yakuza.

"STUPID BITCH!"

Tsuyo flips the table as Rukia jumped back laughing, "Tsuyo-sama... You have quite the temper... Might I suggest anger management cla-"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Ichigo barges into the room with Toshiro next him as Hanataro shivers in fear behind them back. It was a crack down and they have two of the five power house Yakuzas in one room... It can't get any better for Ichigo and his men... right?

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head innocently, "What's wrong officer?"

Ichigo looks around the messed up room suspeciously, "What the hell happened here?"

"Oh? You mean this?" Rukia looks around, "It's just a mere arguement we were having... It's nothing to get too excited about..." Rukia takes a quick look at Ichigo's badge, officer Kurosaki..."

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes darted all accross the room and spots Tsuyo holding a hunting knife, "What the hell is he holding then!"

"Holding wha-" Rukia looks at a pale Tsuyo and laughs, "He was merely showing silly me what he used to survive during his camping days... Right Tsuyo-sama?"

Tsuyo gulps hard as his fists clenches, "Yeah Kuchiki..."

Tsuyo wants Rukia dead.

"So everything is a misunderstanding officer Kurosaki... No need to get exci- Oh look at the time! I need to get back home before Byakuya-sama gets angry with me!"

Rukia turns around and began to walk out, but before she does, Ichigo grabs her by the arm, whispering, "I don't know what you are up to... But when I find out.. I will make damn sure you and your comrads will rot in jail..."

Rukia smiles as she shakes her head innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about office Kurosaki... I'm merely a silly little girl... what possible harm can I do?"

* * *

thanks BarbaritaS for reviewing!

:)

I like badass Rukia...

xD

And yes, its an ichiruki fanfic...

they had just only met...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

:)


	3. Milk carton

**_-Side A-_**

Grimmjow receives reports of a robbery/murder case around the dark shady streets of Tokyo and puts Ichigo in charge of the ambush after receiving news that the government intends to reward the team with a sum of money after the robbers are caught. After all, Ichigo needs the money for Yuzu's surgery that he cannot afford. But when Grimkmjow takes the credit for Ichigo's bust... He loses it.

"DAMNED FUCKER! THAT MONEY WAS SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR YUZU'S OPPERATION!"

Ichigo bursts into the police house while Toshiro and Hanataro tails him, trying to calm him down without previle... They both knew Ichigo needed the money for Yuzu, it's just that they can't afford it. So Yuzu has to wait while Ichigo figures a way to pay for the bills... Even if it takes her life time, Yuzu will wait.

"Ahh... the joyous sound of praise and cheers... Job well done every-"

Ichigo darts his attention towards Grimmjow, "Fuck you! You didn't so shit! All you did was huddle behind the bushes like a little bitch! That money doesn't belong to you-you-you useless pile of-gah!"

Grimmjow punches Ichigo in the face laughing, "Fuck off punk... The money is good as mine.. Besides, who would believe your punk ass that failed to bag the two head Yakuzas?"

Toshiro and Hanataro held Ichigo back as he screamed explectives at Grimmjow who laughed at him, telling Ichigo he would never amount to anything in his whole life with that type of attitude, angering him even more...

Though, as Grimmjow walked away he made a phone call...A phone call Ichigo manage to hear, "Oi, Rukia... I bagged it.."

* * *

**_-Side B-_**

_"_Rukia-sama.."

"Eh?" Rukia looks up at her room door, "Come in..."

"Rukia-sama..." Shirayuki enters Rukia's chappy embellished room smiling, "Do you really think that bozo is going to get the job done?"

"I think a bozo like him can handle a simple task like this... He's dealing with the minor Yakuzas... By the way, what happened to the girls we saved?"

"I sent them all off with money like you said... But..." Shirayuki voice trailed off as her eyes darted away from Rukia... Rukia noticed.

"But what?"

"But there are a few girls who don't want to go back to thier broken home..."

Rukia sighs. She doesn't want to get anyone into thier business... Especially those Rukia has never met before.

"How many girl have broken-eh?"

Rukia looks down on her cellphone... It was Grimmjow...

_"Oi, Rukia... I bagged it.."_

**_"You sure you got rid of them?"_**

_"Tsk, I said I bagged them! What more do ya want?"_

**_"No need to get fiesty...Making sure my money isn't going to waste..."_**

_"Well, they're good as gone. So when am I going to get my money?"_

**_"I'll drop by for a visit... So wait."_**

_"Pft, I bagged a group of yakuzas and this-"_

**_"Would you rather me not give it to you at all?_**

_"Hmph... Make it quick."_

**_"Oh? Would you like your face on a milk cartoon?"_**

_"Ahaahhaaa... I was joking Kuchiki-sama... No need to get so serious..."_

**_"It's settled then! I'll drop by for a visit and your face will not appear on a milk cartoon... Understood?"_**

_"..."_

**_"Understood?_**

_"Understood."_

**_"Excellent, now run off to your escapades or whatever you call it... and...The next time you call me Rukia... Your body will be found rotting in a ditch."_**

Rukia hangs up as Shirayuki bursts out in laughter, "Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama...You scarred him for life..."

"Well, if Byakuya-sama is going to appoint me as the head of our Yakuza crew... I have to prove myself to him...Plus, you didn't answer my question... What happened to the girls?"

"Well...for the girls who don't want to go back to thier broken home... I somewhat promised them they could stay with us and that they will be working under you..." Shirayuki quickly quipped as she braced herself for a slap only to be confused when she hears laughter.

"Eh?" Shirayuki tilts her head at a laughing Rukia, "Aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would I be? I trust you enough to make certain decisions for me...So if anything wrong happens with the girls I will hold you accountable for it.. got it?"

Shirayuki lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Rukia-sama..."

"Eh? Why are you thanking me? We've been through a lot and you've earned my trust...say.. Why don't we get Renji with us so we can drop by the police station and scare that bozo..."

* * *

**_-Crossroads-_**

"Jeeze, are all police stations is dirty and grimey?" Rukia whips out a tissue as she uses it to open the door, mumbling, "Where's that stupid bozo..."

Shirayuki and Renji tails Rukia as they both nudged one another, "Do you see the orange haired cop? From few nights ago... Do you think he's working for the bozo?"

"Oi! Does anyone know where we can find Grimmjow! anyone?" Rukia scans the room and sees a familiar face, "Hey! You! Officer with the orange hair!"

"Eh?" Ichigo looks up and sees Rukia, "Hey! What are you doing-"

"Kuchiki-sama!" Grimmjow fakes his smile as he walks up to Rukia, "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing... I just wanted to see Japan's moeny at work is all... Oh! I heard you had a big bust on a small Yakuza crew and I decided to bring some sweets as a congradulations...Shirayuki.."

Shirayuki walks towards the table smiling as she places a medium size cake on the table.

"The money is hidden beneath the tray..." Rukia whispered as everyone besides Ichigo crowded around the cake.

"Kid, we need to get going..." Renji points at his watch while Rukia tilts her head.

"Get going for-" Rukia boinks her head, "Shit! I'm going to be late for the meeting!"

* * *

Say what?

Grimmjow working for Rukia?

xD

So reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

Thanks Rukiakuchiki9 for the review!


	4. Kikichan

_**-Recovery-**_

"Byakuya-sama, go on with the meeting... If Rukia-chan misses the meeting it's her fault for being so-"

The room door slowly creaks open as Rukia peers her head inside, chuckling uneasily, "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama... I was busy with some unfinished business..." Rukia slinks into her seat while Hyabusa chukles.

"Seems like someone needs to have thier priorieties straightened out..."

Rukia shoots a glare at Hyabusa as Byakuya clears his throat, "Rukia, I heard someone ruined Tsuyo's "cargo" by the docks... Was this your doing?"

Rukia's eyes darted away from Byakuya's, "When did this happen Byakuya-sa-"

Naomi scoffs, "You know exactly what Byakuya-sama means."

Byakuya ignores both Hyabusa and Naomi, "Rukia, was that your doing?"

Rukia looked at Byakuya right in the eyes, "Yes. It was me..."

Hyabusa snickers as Naomi waits for Byakuya to scold and punish her, but to thier surprise...

"Rukia, what made you think you could so such a thing... We were on neutral grounds with the The Jigoku no ryū... Why are you ruining the agreement?"

"Byakuya-sama...If I didn't act at that moment the girls themselves would be sold as mere objects. Isn't that one of the things we are strongly against? Is it wrong for me to act as such for holding such standards? Plus, the Jigoku no ryū would have recruited more members with the temption of skin making us out numbered and possibliy ousted for good... "

Noami rolls her eyes while Byakuya nods in agreement, "Very well Rukia... But if anything were to happen... You will have to take full repsonsibility..."

"But Bya-"

Byakuya silenced Naomi, "If I am to let Rukia take over as boss, I will have to see what she is capable of by letting her run Teikoku Shinigami while I watch and only act when I sense trouuble..."

Rukia sports a grin while Hyabusa nudges Naomi, whispering, "What now? She has Byakuya wrapped around her figner! She'll take over Teikoku Shinigami and leave us for dead!"

Naomi shakes her head smiling, "Don't worry... I'll take care of everything... All you have to do is make sure you get well aquainted with Byakuya..."

* * *

_**-Gratitude-**_

_"Rukia-sama, it's raining really badly, maybe we should call-"_

_Rukia siliences Shirayuki, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a-there it goes again!"_

_Shirayuki tilts her head confused as she follows Rukia, covering her with an umbrellla. It wasn't long for Rukia to find the source of the coughing that pulled at Rukia's heart strings._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Rukia looks at a dirty, sick Mimi who smiles at her, __coughing and weezing, "I'm okay... Momma told me she will be back in a few days..."_

"Mimi!" Rukia whole heartedly chirps as she enters the brightly lit hospital room, "How have you been?"

"The doctors told me I have been improving kiki-chan! All thanks to you!"

Rukia messes with Mimi's hair, smiling, "Remember what I promise I'd bring you?"

Mimi smiles and squeals, "You would buy me a pet bunny!"

"Only if you promise to get better and drink the medicine like the doctors tell you to... but for now..." Rukia whips out a bag and hands Mimi a cute little stuffed bunny, "This will have to do... Do you like it?"

Mimi giggles as she hugs and nestles her face onto the bunny, mumbling, "Thank you Kiki-chan!"

"Have the doctors and nurses been bullying you?"

Mimi smiles and squeals, "No, don't be silly Kiki-chan! The doctors are nice and the nurses love me!"

Rukia chuckles because the doctors and nurses know well what would happen if Mimi were to be harrassed in anyway possible.

"Mimi... I have to go-Eh?"

Mimi looks at Rukia with big watery eyes, whimpering, "Kiki-chan...Don't leave so soon..."

Rukia sits next to Mimi, "I'll stay a little longer but I really have to go okay?"

* * *

**_-Dreams-_**

"Ichigo? What's wrong" Orihime loops her arms around Ichigo as she nestles her head on his shoulder, "Tough day at work?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighs, "Stupid ass Grimmjow took the money I needed for Yuzu..." Ichigo face palms, sighing, "My credit as a hard working cop goes down the shit hole because of that lousy Yakuza that slipped through my finger tips..." Ichigo clenches his fists, "I will make damn sure I'm the one putting her behind prison bars... Damned Rukia Kuchiki..."

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu coughed, "Is that you?"

"Yuzu!" Ichigo rushes towards Yuzu, "Whay are you out of-"

"I though I heard Ha-" Yuzu began to cough and weeze out of control making Ichigo worried, so he did the only thing he thought was right...

Ichigo drives Yuzu to to the emergency room where the nurses placed her next to Mimi...

"Ichigo..."

Orihime holds onto Ichigo's hand as he talks to the doctor.

"I only have enough for her to stay the night...Is it possible if I can.. you know get a-"

Unohana regretfully shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but we cannot bend the rules... If I do I just might have to face the board and explain myself..."

"Onii-chan..." Yuzu weezed, "Where are you?"

Ichigo rushes into the room, "Yuzu... Are you okay?"

"I'm okay onii-cha*coughs*chan... don't worry about me... I'll get better soon so you don't have to waste your money..."

Ichigo clenches his fists. He was damned if he didn't redeem himself... If he didn't jail Rukia.. The one who slipped through his finger tips... The one who has the police force wrapped around her finger...

"Officer Kurosaki, visiting hours are over... please come back tomorrow..."

* * *

Sooo... Orihime is married to Ichigo...

Though you all have to remember...

It's IchiRuki...

there's no intimate scenes that's Ichihime because I dislike that ship with a passion...

xDDD

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	5. Retribution

**-Always**_** find you-**_

"I heard she's only staying for the day...pft, such a waste of space.."

"I know... I don't know why we have to give her medicine when all she's going to get sick once again when she leaves.."

"Such a waste of ti-"

"HEY!" Mimi yelled at the nurse who she was tired of the shit talking about Yuzu. So she decided to stand up for Yuzu since she was too sick to do so herself.

"Stop talking about her! I'm going to tell Kiki-chan you're being mean!"

The nurse turned pale as they all quickly apologized to Yuzu even if they didn't mean it... After all... "Kiki-chan" would take care of the nurses...

"Are you okay Yuzu-chan? Don't worry about the nurses.. They were just being mean.. I'm Mimi by the way!"

Yuzu sports a weak smile, "I'm okay... I'm just worried about Onii-chan... He works so hard to protect me and- *coughs* he can't affor-*cough*- afford the med-*coughs*"

"It's okay..." Mimi smiles as she lets out a huff, "You're lucky you have a onii-chan that cares for-" Mimi's eyes widen as an idea struct her, "Yuzu... Maybe Kiki-chan can help you..."

Yuzu looks at Kiyomi oddly, "Kiki-chan?"

Mimi's eyes glissens as she began to think of Rukia... The person who saved her from certain death...

"Kiki-chan has pretty purple eyes and she is super nice to me... She was the one who helped me when-" Mimi chokes a little, "mom left for a few days... It was raining too when Kiki-chan found me... So maybe Kiki-chan can help you out..."

* * *

_**-Sincerely-**_

"Rukia-sama... There is someone I'd like you to meet..." Shirayuki heisistantly entered the room as Himamori entered the room, "This is Himamori.. But you can call her Momo..."

Himamori clings onto Shirayuki, whispering, "I think I'm in-"

Rukia smiles at Himamori, "No, you aren't in trouble... So you're Momo huh?" Rukia looks at Hinamori and grins, "You look oddly familiar..."

Hinamori turns pale. She did't think Rukia would pick up so quickly as she hid behind Shirayuki, "I don't know what-"

Rukia snaps her fingers, "Aha! You're that girl that snitched on Byakuya-sama!"

Hinamori whimpers as she hides behind Rukia, "Please don't hurt me..."

"Eh?" Rukia slightly tilts her head, "Why would I hurt you? I promised you I wouldn't hurt you... So why would I now?

Shirayuki looks at Hinamori smiling, "See, Rukia-sama would never hurt you... You have her word.."

Rukia looks at Hinamori then a note that was sent to her from a triad leader of Hēi lián from Hong Kong that wants to meet Rukia in a week to expand his "business".

"Momo...How would you like to be bait?"

Shirayuki looks at Rukia mortified, "Rukia-sa-"

Rukia silences Shirayuki with a glare as Shirayuki recoils back from Rukia's hostile glare. A glare that meant, "Do not stand in my way.."

Rukia shakes her head and apologizes to Shirayuki as she lets out a huff, repeating, "How would you like to be bait?"

Himamori peers from behind Shirayuki, "Bait?"

Rukia looks up at Hinamori grinning, "Yes. Bait. Shirayuki will teach you how to defend yourself and under her wing...Once you completed what Shirayuki has taught you... You will bare a koi tattoo and work under me with your undying trust and loyalty... But once you are tattooed with the koi tattoo... There is no turning back... The only way to leave my crew is through a body bag..." Rukia stretches out. yawing, "With that said! I'm going and take a brief visit to see Mimi!"

"But I didn't say-"

"EH? You have something to say?" Rukia tilts her head at Hinamori as Shirayuki covers Hinamori's mouth, chuckling uneasiy, "Rukia-sama, she just wanted to thank you for saving her! Right Momo?"

Shirayuki slightly shoves Hinamori as she yelps, "Yup!"

* * *

**_-Imaginary Folklore-_**

"KIKI-CHAN!" Mimi cheers as Rukia enters the room confused, "Mimi, who is-"

Mimi chuckles uneasily as she explains Yuzu's dilemma while Rukia examines Yuzu and lets out a huff... Rukia can't help it. Yuzu it too cute to not help...

"So Kiki-chan? Can you help her?" Kiyomi's sport puppy eyes that glitttered with the utmost sincerity, melting Rukia's heart.

"Okay, Okay... I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Kiki-chan!"

"Eh" Rukia tilts her head at Kiyomi, "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell the nurses and doctors to stop bullying Yuzu? They've been really mean to her..."

Rukia darts her eyes at the nurse station, "Really Mimi? Hmmm... It seems like I need to have a talk with the doctors and nurses-eh?"

Yuzu weezed as she tugged at Rukia's shirt, "Thank you Kiki-chan..."

Rukia laughs as she faces Yuzu, "It's all right... I'll take care of things now... Just focus on getting better okay?" Rukia clears her throat as she heads towards the nurses and whispers to Yuzu, "If anyone asks you who took care of her just tell them Kiki-chan did okay?"

* * *

**_-How to save a life-_**

_Breaking news!_

_A high school girl is found dead in the woods near by a local high school...She was brutally murdered..._

_Rumors have it that 3 local boys were seem around the proximity..._

_No one seems to come forth with any clues or hints of this horrendous crime..._

_Please, if you have any clue or witness anything. Please. Call the police hotline..._

_Justice must be taken..._

_"PLEASE KUCHIKI-SAMA! PLEASE TAKE JUSTICE INTO YOUR OWN HANDS!"_

Rukia patiently waits for Kaien to come out as she sits outside looking around as Shirayuki and Renji stand behind her. Making sure Rukia is safe before negotiation for retrobution...

"Rukia-sama!" Kaien cheers as he enters the room, "What do I own you for such a visit?"

Kaien sits accross from Rukia as she smiles at him, "Kaien-sama... You know me well enough that you would understand what happens to "my people" affects me and the way I run things. When that happens, I need to find a way to "fix" that problem..."

"Hmm..." Kaien leans back against his chair, examining Rukia, "What is this "problem" you speak of?"

"Well, did you hear about the poor girl who was brutally killed a few days back?"

Kaien looks at Rukia intrigued, "Yes I did... What does that have do anything?"

"Well, it just so happens that one of the-well, lets just call them little fucker, it just so happens that one of the 3 little fuckers is part of your crew... Now, I've been thinking about how I can fix this problem...So I was wondering if you would now how.. .Seeing that the little fucker is part of your crew..."

"You want retribution?"

A smile appears on Rukia's face,"Percisely!"

Kaien shakes his head, "How do you even know he's from my crew?"

"I've been told the little fucker was bragging about his "conquest"

"Do you know his name?"

"No, I forgot that little fucker's name... But I'm sure Shizuku remembers... Right Shizuku?"

Shizuku steps up behind Rukia as he clentches his fists nodding, "His name is Tenchi Satome..."

Rukia looks at Shizuku then Kaien, "Well, there you have it! Bring that little fucker out!"

Kaien snaps his fingers, "Bring out that little fucker Tenchi Satome!"

Both Rukia and Kaien patiently wait for Tenchi Satome to come bumbling in.. But for Shizuku... The aniticipation is killing him... Shizuku was going to make damned sure Tenchi pays his dues...

"Shiba-sama! What is it that you need me for?" Tenchi walks in smiling, full of optimistic and arrogance... Arrogance Shizuku wanted to bash against the wall.

"We'll Rukia-sama," Kaien shoves Tenchi towards Rukia as Renji catches him and arm locks him.

Tenchi looks at Kaien confused, "Kaien-sama! What is the meaning of-"

Kaien shrugs at Tenchi, "It turns out you were the little fucker that did one of my good comrad's crew member wrong and how we run things between Kuchiki-sama and I is an eye for an eye..." Kaien turns his back on Tenchi and walks away, laughing, "You are officially disbanded from my crew... Have fun though!"

Rukia chuckles as she faces Tenchi, "Hmm... there were three of you little fuckers that did Shizuku's cousin wrong-

Tenchi's face grew pale. He knew what Rukia meant. He knew what they were going to do to him... Especially when he saw Shizuku's face... Shizuku wants retribution..

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to hurt her! I just wanted to show people how tough I-"

Shizuku's fuse broke.

"I JUST WANTED TO SHOW PEOPLE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?" Shizuku was about to punch Tenchi in the face only to be stopped by Rukia.

Shizuku looks at Rukia syunned, "Kuchiki-sa-"

Rukia silences Shizuku as she looks at Tenchi, "Let's make a deal... You tell us where the other two little fuckers are, thier names and I'll promise you. Renji, Shiryuki, Shizuku and I won't lay a finger on you-"

Shizuku's eyes widen. How can Rukia do this to him? How can she just give Tenchi a free pass? After what he did to his cousin?

"Kuchiki-sa-"

Shirayuki silences Shizuku because she knows what Rukia is doing...Rukia always has a way of doing things...

"As I was saying, Renji, Shiryuki, Shizuku and I won't lay a finger on you for as long as you tell who and where we can find the two other little fuckers.."

"Then you'll let me go?" Tenchi looked at Rukia with eager eyes causing Rukai to laugh, "Aren't you a silly boy... We're not going to look for them today... It's too late at night... We're going to look for them tomorrow... Right now, your life is in teh palm of our hands... so it's best if you do as we tell you..." Rukia looks at Renji who gives her a nod and knocks Tenchi out, unconcious.

* * *

**_-Snitch-_**

_"Rise and shine!" Rukia doses an unconcious Tenchi awake as he figits around confused, "Where the hell am-"_

_"Why you're at my secret lair where I beat liars, and secrets out of people... But you know I won't lay a finger on you... I always keep my promises..." Rukia bends down towards Tenchi's level as she softly speaks to him, "Now, it's your turn to keep your end of the bargin... Where can we find the two other little fuckers and what is thier name?"_

"Shirayuki, you sure Rukia told you to go to the school's soccer field? I mean seriously, what kind of fool-"

"There they are!" Shirayuki points under the bleacher, "Obnoxious red and blue hair? I think we found the two little fuckers... Why don't I play bait and you swoop in and catch them?"

"Eh? You. Bait. Me. Catch them?"

Shirayuki rolls her eyes, "Yes. Me. Bait. You. Catch them. I'll lure them out and you knock them unconcious and carry them back to the car.."

"Eh? Why do I have to carry them?"

"It's because I'm a lady and you woudn't want a pretty lady such as myself do such heavey lifting do you? You wouldn't want that on your concious would you? You-"

"Okay ,okay, okay...I get it.. go on now.. Let's get this over with..."

* * *

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

I was watching too much Triad movies...

xDDD

so bad ass Rukia is so great with her word play...

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	6. World of pain

**__****_-Dream Land-_**

_I can't face Yuzu..._

_I don't have enough time..._

_I dont... I don't..._

_I don't have enough money..._

Ichigo face the very hospital containing Yuzu... The very hospital that makes him loath himself as he drags his legs towards Yuzu's room..Trying to buy some time for her... Though as he grew closer to Yuzu's room, Unohana confronts Ichigo, smiling, "Officer Kurosaki! It's so nice to see an older brother visiting his younger sister..."

Ichigo looks at Unohana confused, "What do-"

Unohana smiles as she delivers the great news, "Yuzu-chan's medical bills are all paid off..."

Ichigo;s eyes widen. His heart started to beat faster... This is something Ichigo longed to hear... Though there's one thing that lingers in Ichigo's mind, who paid for Yuzu's bills?

Ichigo looks at Unohana as she looked away, "That I can not tell..."

"Why? Why can't-"

"Onii-chan?"

Ichigo's fac brightened. He was at a loss for words... Yuzu's voice sounded healthy-well, healthier than before.

Unohana saw the reaction on Ichigo's face and nudged him, "Yuzu-chan is waiting for you..."

Ichigo nods as he enters the room and sees nothing but Yuzu and only Yuzu as her surroundings haze away. The smile on Yuzu's face made Ichigo's heart beat with joy as he hugs Yuzu smiling, "You can finally do the things you always wanted to..."

Yuzu smiles back as she nestles her head onto Ichigo's shoulder, mumbling, "All thanks to Kiki-chan..."

"Eh?" Ichigo pulls away, "Who is Kiki-"

"The nicest person ever!" Kiyomi chimed, "She's very pretty too!"

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki, this could be the works of a Yakuza..." Toshiro tosses a rather thick portfolio onto Ichigo's desk, "The lab reports you wanted..."

Ichigo opens the folder as his eyes widen. Ichigo saw something familiar... Something that could possibly lead him to the murderer. he opens his cabinet as he sifts through his many folders and whips out 1 or the ten heavily built portfolios... In Ichigo's mind, he has the case down pat.

He opened the folder labeled, "Jigoku no hi" (Hell's fire), and sifts through Kaien's reports and grins. The bloody carving on the girl's back matches Kaien's Yakuza crew's logo...

"Got you, you grimy little bastards..."

* * *

_****__-Imaginary Folklore-_

_Dude... Why do I have such a massive head-gah!_

Both Yuichi and Kenta awoke from the sudden burst of noise as they look around confused and dazed.

Rise and shine little fuckers!" Rukia blared through the microphone as she looks at Shizuku, whispering, "Shizuku, the fun has just begin..."

"Wha-Wait! Where-" Kenta darts his eyes at Tenchi whose standing accross the room from him and Yuichi, "What the fuck Tenchi! Why the hell are we-"

"You lying bitch!" Tenchi looks up at the camera, "What happened to our deal!"

"Oh!" Rukia snaps her fingers giggling, "You mean the deal where you sold your friends out just to save your own life? Do you that deal?"

Kenta and Yuichi looked at Tenchi furious, "What the fuck is she talking about Tenchi! You're part of a powerful Yakuza crew! Do something about-"

"Well, long story short," Rukia happily chimed, "He was disbanded from "Jigoku no hi", he has no power... You boys messed with the wrong girl because all three of you are going to enter a world of pain...

Kenta and Yuichi looked at Tenchi with livid eyes. It was Tenchi who sold them out... Tenchi who told them it was okay.. Tenchi was the one that's going to east his own words as Kenta and Yuichi began to beat him up.

Tenchi screams at Rukia, "You stupid lying wh-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Let's break it down here..." Rukia giggles, "break things down... It's kind of ironic in your situation- back to the point! I said Renji, Shirayuki, Shizuku and I won't lay a finger on you... Are we hurting you? No. See... I always keep my promises..."

Rukia walks over to Shizuku and peers over his shoulder and looks at the T.V. screen, "What do you think Shizuku?"

Shizuku looks at Rukia, "What about the other two?"

A chummy smile appears on Rukia's face, "Would you like to play baseball?"

Shizuku looks at Rukia oddly, "Baseball?"

"Renji! Do we still have the steel bats?"

Renji grins, "Coming right up!"

"Shizuku," Rukia nudges Shizuku, "follow Renji.. He'll tell you what to do..."

"But Kuchiki-sama... This isn't the time to play-"

Rukia shoots a glare at Shizuku, "Just follow Renji."

Shizuku gulps hard as he nods and runs after Renji while Shirayuki shakes her head smiling, "Rukia-sama... You've created a monster..."

"But that monster is tamed!" Rukia chirped.

"Aren't you after he might bite the hand that feeds?"

Rukia shakes he head smiling as she pats in the seat next to her, "Shizuku looks at me as justice.. He sees what I'm capable of and what I can do... There is no way he would cross me because he knows what kind of damage I can inflict... He trusts me with his li-"

"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama! It's starting! It's starting!"

* * *

**_-Sound of Silence-_**

"Okay, Shizuku.. This is no time to be a little bitch. You are a man and they are the little bitches... What do we do to little bitches?" Renji hands Shizuku a steel bat, "We beat them up till we feel like stoping... Understood?"

Shizuku takes ahold of the steel bat from Renji and nods.

"I'm taking the one with red hair.. Damned bastard shouldn't be dying his hair red..."

Shizuku tightens his grip on his steel bat, "That means I'm getting the blue haired devil.."

"Alright then! On the count of three I'll barge in and you'll follow right after me... Got it?"

Shizuku nods, "They're gonna pay for what they have done..."

"1...2...3!"

Renji barges into the room as his eyes darts his eyes at Kenta, "You!" Renji points his bat at Kenta who gulps hard, "Me?"

"Who the fuck else would I pointing at dumbass?" Renji clears his throat, "I was sent here to beat the living daylights out of you and-"

Kenta desperately runs away from Renji, "Can't you just let me go? Let karma do it's job?"

Renji bellows in a villinous laughter, "Well then, call me karma cause I'm here to make sure you die a bloody death! Take your punishment like a man! Own up to what you did you damned punk!" Kenta continues to run awau from Renji who has his bat slung over his shoulder as he follows Kenta, walking,You do know you'll eventually get tired..."

"It wasn't my idea! It was all Tenchi's! He pressured us into doing it!"

Renji rolls his eyes, "You still could have stopped and walked away. You could have been the one that saved her!" Renji now has Kenta cornered as a cheeky smile appears on Renji's face, "I guess this is the-" Renji swung his bat as hard as he could against Kenta's head as blood a parts of his brains sprayed all apound the the corner leaving nothing but a bashed into skull with blood trickling from it, "end" Renji grunts.

* * *

**_-Sweet Light-_**

Shizuku looks at Yuichi with sheer anger because he's laughing at him, "Really? You're so damned scrawny! I can take you on like the little bitch you-"

_"This is no time to be a little bitch. You are a man and they are the little bitches... What do we do to little bitches? We beat them up till we feel like stoping... Understood?"_

Shizuku snapped. His eyes hazed over. All he heard was screams and sobs. All he saw was red. All he could feel was the adrenaline pumping through his vein as the warm blood trickles down his arms and face...

Shizuku was enjoying himself... Maybe a little too much since all that was left was a bloody pulp.

"Shizu-"

Shizuku heavily breathes, "NOT YET!", and slams the steel bat into the bloody pulp, "Done."

Renji proudly walks towards Shizuku, "Welcome to ourside..."

Shizuku continued to heavily breathe as his livid eyes darted around teh room looking for Kenta's body, "Why is his body still intact?" Shizuku went towards Kenta's body only to be stopped by Renji, "We do not desecrate the dead...Lea-"

"Fuck that! Dd these little bastards think twice before-"

Renji punches Sizuku in the face, "Listen punk, we have plans for each body... Don't worry about it... Rukia knows what she's doing..."

* * *

**_-Commencement-_**

"Shiba-sama! Shiba-sama!" Ganju came bursting into Kaien's room, "The cops! The cops! They-"

Kaien shakes his head smiling, "Let them in... We're not guilty of anything..."

"But Shi-"

Kaien glares at Ganju, "Let them in."

Ganju gulps hard as he nods and fetches the cops while Kaien chuckles, "_My men are razor sharp and disiplined... No way am I going to get caught..."_

"Kaien Shiba... Long time no see..."

Kaien smiles as he watches Ichigo, "Officer Kurosaki! Hows the family? Is your family doing well?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he scoffs, "Shiba, I know one of your men killed-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Let's reel that back a little shall we?" Kaien get up from his chair as he slowly walks towards Ichigo, "We don't kill people... We simple supply those who cannot seem to find what they need... Just think of us as your to go to people..."

"Really? Then I don't think you would mind giving us some DNA samples now would you?"

Kaien sports a malicious smile, "Nah, I don't see the hard in that..."

* * *

**_-Aftermath-_**

"FUCK!" Ichigo slams a stack of paper on his desk, "NOT ONE-NOT ONE FUCKEN DNA strand matches! NOT ONE!"

"Kurosaki! You have 3 boxes for you and there's a letter attached to one of the boxes..."

Toshiro pushes in the three boxes as Ichigo grabs the letter and read it as his eyes widen.

_Since you took too long finding out who the killers were, I decided to take justice into him own hand.. Each box represents a boy... Yes, it was three. I bet you didn't know that-We went the extra mile by labeling each box so it will save you the time and effort... there's 300,000 yen in the envelop... each family gets 100,000 yen... give the family our condolences... It's not thier fault thier son became ravenous murderers..._

_-Karma_

Ichigo looks at the three boxes, "Toshiro, Hanataro! We need to get these three boxes to the lab now!"

* * *

Whoa...

kinda brutal there...

there's gonna be more stuff like this...

so if you're uncomfortable with stuff like this...

soo ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated!

thanks to those who reviewed!

:)


	7. Tsuyo

-Feather-

"Dear Aunt Naomi... What do I owe you for such and impromptu meeting in such a beau-"

"Cut the crap Rukia," Hyabusa throws a folder of papers on the table, "Explain the damned bills! You've been stealing from teh family!"

Rukia sits accross from Hyabusa and Naomi, smailing, "I have no idea what you guys are talking-"

Naomi silences Rukia, "Rukia, you are steealing from US. You are not part of this family... You are not blood related... You have not right to do as you please with OUR family money... You are just another silly girl that needs to be put in her place..."

Shirayuki grinds her teeth while Renji balls his fists. The audacity of Naomi to talk down to Rukia like that... Though Rukia doesn't care, infact she's smiling as she simply replies, "Dear aunt Naomi, O'm perfectly fine where I am... Maybe its YOU that should be put into your place.. I heard about a nice retirement home where they treat the elderly with tender loving c-"

Naomi's blood boil while Renji and Shirayuki chuckled softly. The room was Tense.

"Rukia," Naomi broke teh awkwards silence as she tosses a case of money on the table, "Take that money and leave our family alone.. You don't belong here..."

Rukia takes a good look at the money as she opens the case of money, "Wow... nice and crisp... But..." Rukia tosses the case of money to her side as it the money scatters all around the floor, "You can't buy me out.. I'm here to stay.. So take your money else where... I have a meeting to attend to..." Rukia gets up and walks past Naomi who maliciously whispers into Rukia's ear, "You've made an enemy for life..."

Rukia giggles and smiles, "Don't be silly aunt Naomi... We're one big happy family..."

Thunder clashes as the sky turns grey and the sound of rain hits the ground. Rukia lets out a sigh of content, "It's lovely weather out..."

* * *

**_-Sound of water-_**

_Where's Ichi-hmm... He's probably working late again... Hmph, we hardly spend any time together.. May-_

"Hi there, do you need a ride?" Grimmjow spots a warm smile, making Orihime blush, "No, it's fine... My husband will be coming soon... He's a cop so-"

"Eh? He's a cop? What's his name?"

Orihime steps back a little, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki..."

A light bulb ligt as a malicious plan hatches in Grimmjow's mind... _Ichigo doesn't deserve this babe... if I'm going to steal this babe from him it better be a damn good plan..._

"Really? I work with him-actually, I'm higher in rank them him... I can give you a ride home.. Kurosaki is too into his work so I don't think he will be able to pick you up anytime soon..."

Orihime looks around hesitantly before she enters Grimmjow's car, out of breath, "Thank you-"

"Just call me Grimmjow..."

"Thank you Grimmjow..."

_Kurosaki... Say Goodbye to your wife before I take her away from you..._

* * *

**_-Night Fleeting-_**

_Jeeze... It was such a long day today..From the lab testing to the sobing families... *sighs* I need some-_

"Ichi-"

Ichigo yawns as he plops down on his bed, "Not now Orihime... I had a-"

"You had a big day at work.." Orihime angrily pouts, "You always have a big day but manage to make time for Yuzu, but not me, your own wi-"

"Can we argue about this tomorrow? I really need to get up early tomorrow..."

Orihime became angry and frustraded. How can Ichigo put Yuzu before her in his list of priorieties?

"Ichi-"

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow night... I'll meet you at that fancy restaraunt you like... Tomorrow..."

* * *

**_-Just Forget-_**

"Rukia-sama... The Hong Kong triad leader of Hēi lián is coming in a week... he really wants to meet you..."

"Hmm... " Rukia pins her raven hair up as she looks at the papers on her desk, " He deals in human trafficking huh?" a smiles appears on Rukia's face, "I'm pretty sure we can make a deal with him...Shirayuki!" Rukia snaps her fingers, "Is Momo marked with the Koi?"

Shirayuki nods, "Yes Rukia-sama... I taught her everything I know..."

"Excellent!" Rukia looks up at Shirayuki, "Get Renji and Momo in here... Shizuku will be here too..."

Shirayuki frowns, "Rukia-sama... I don't think Shizu-"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head towards Shirayuki, "Why are you questioning my motives?"

Shirayuki backs off a little as she chuckles uneasily, "It's nothing like that... I'm just afraid he might bite the hand that feeds...That's all.."

Rukia smiles and scoffs, "Fear is what makes people weak. It makes people doubt themselves. It breaks a person's resolve... That's why you smile at fear right in the eye. Show fear you're not afraid. Don't let it break your resolve. Don't let it eat you alive... Make fear your bitch."

* * *

**_-Never was-_**

_Breaking news!_

_Sanno Hospital was broken into last night!_

_No one was harmed but two ICU patients from the pediatrics are currently missing!_

_Please if you have seen theses girls, call your local police immediately!_

Rukia dashes towards the Sanno Hospital, thinking, _It can't be... No... It can't be Kiyomi... I shouldn't have dragged her-_

"Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia's eyes widen. It was Unohana...Unohana was a wreck as tears fell down her cheeks, "Kuchiki-sama.. I did all that I could. They-they- they took Kiyomi"

Rukia's eyes darted at Kiyomi's room as she forced her way in with Unohana tailing behind her, telling Rukia everything about the kidnappers and the letter left behind... Just for Rukia...

_Rukia-chan! You're such a bleeding heart! The two little girls are crying thier eyes out, telling me how angry you'll get. Heh, how much do you think I can get for the both of them? Do you think they price them by age? By hair color? Or by weight? OR maybe I might indulge myself into that young-Oh? did I break a nerve? I bet you'd like to see my head on a silver platter huh? Or, because you have a bleeding heart, you want to save the two poor girls... Well, it's your lucky day! Come alone to the warehouse tonight..._

_If you want to see them alive there must be an equivalent exchange..._

_-Jigoku no ryū_

Rukia crumples the note as she faces Kiyomi's tattered room... Rukia could hear Kiyomi's desperate screams and sobs...The screams and sobs that'll echo in Rukia's ear until she keeps her promise with Kiyomi... and Yuzu...

Rukia lets out a huff as she sports a a stoic look. To show any emotions is to be viewed as "soft". Only the "soft" can't handle the stress, choas, pressure and power of being a Yakuza. Rukia would be damned if she showed any signs of emotions... To show no emotions, to be stoic, strong, authoritative, and powerful.

_Tsuyo.. You've messed with the wrong person... I'm make damned sure you suffer a horrible, pain-_

"YOU!" Ichigo dashes towards Rukia as he pins her against the wall with his hand griped on her throat, tightening his grip as he growled, "What the hell are youdoing here you rancid pile of shit.."

Rukia looks at Ichigo strisght in the eyes and chuckles, making light of the situation, "I bet you don't even know who's behind all this..." Rukia giggles slightly as she slowly peels off Ichigo's hand, whispering, "Because I do..."

Ichigo's eyes widen. How can Rukia know all this before he does? After all.. He was the first one at the scene... There was no way Rukia could figure out so fast...

"What do you-"

Rukia shoots a glare at Ichigo, silencing him, "If you want to know more, meet me at Kuno's sake House at 5... Ask for Chappy_..."_

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "Why are you doing this? What;s in it for-"

"I promised two little girls I'd take care of them... I'll be damned if I break my promise..."

Ichigo's eyes widen. Could it be Rukia who paid for Yuzu's medical bills? Rukia, the "cold hearted" Yakuza?

"What's your relation with eth two little girls?"

Rukia turns her back towards Ichigo smiling as she scoffs, "It's none of your concern... Just be sure to be at Kuno's Sake house at 5.. Ask for Chappy... Plus, don't start telling people we've talked... I don't want to associate myself with the likes of you..."

* * *

So...

Triad movies...

too much...

xDD

I'm tempted to add some comedy but I'm afraid it might take away the seroiusness from it all...

though I like how bad ass Rukia is turning out...

likes are appreciated but Reviews...

Reviews are greatly appreciated...

xDDD

Thanks to those who reviewed!


	8. Karma?

-C_**rossroads-**_

Rukia sat there in the back room of Kuno's sake house... In her chair she waits with Shirayuki by her side for Ichigo to come. If Rukia wants this plan to work she'll need help from Ichigo. But inorder for Ichigo to join in on the plan, Ichigo must be marked. Ichigo won't be baring the koi tattoo.. But a lotus one on his ankle... Making Ichigo nothing more than a pawn working under Rukia. That is if Ichigo's life is worth more than Yuzu's.

"Rukia-sama... I don't think we can trust hi. He might be working undercover.."

Rukia chuckles as she begin to explain to Shirayuki, "Kurosaki is obiviously related to Yuzu-chan..I can tell from his fueled reaction. If he wants to see her alive he would have to cooperate with us.. He has no other choice."

Shirayuki slightly hunches over sighing, "Everything is getting so choatic..."

"The more chaotic it is the better..." Rukia happily chirped confusing Shirayuki, "What do you mean Rukia-sama?"

Rukia chuckles as she began to explain to Shirayuki, "People are use to order and structure. They are use to having boundaries... But when order and structure crumbles and the boundaries are taken away, choas and and disorder arises. When choas and disorder arises, everyone wants someone to blame... So instead of fearing choas, we-"

"We make chaos our bitch?" Shirayuki quietly quipped.

Rukia softly laughs as she shakes her head, "No, we embrace it. We embrace chaos and work with it. There is no point to loathed over it and it takes too much time to figure out and solve the problem. So we embrace choas and work with it until it bends to our-"

"Oi! Kid!" Renji bursts open the door, "You order a orange haired guy?"

Rukia turns her head towards Renji's direction, smiling, "Officer Kurosaki... It's so nice to see you again.. Please, have a seat.."

Renji shoves Ichigo into a seat as he walks out the door, closing it behinf him as he began to safe guard the door. Making sure there aren't any intruders...

"Sooo.." Rukia leans back against her chair, "What is it that you-"

"Just tell me what you know. I'm going arrest that-"

Rukia bursts out in laughter with Shirayuki as they both look ar one another, "Did you hear that Shirayuki? He-he-he-" Rukia weezes between her laughter, "He thinks us Yakuzas are afraid of going to jail!"

Rukia and Shirayuki laughter even harder because everyone knows, money talks more than words...

Ichigo looks at Rukia seriously, "I didn't come here for shits, and giggles. Just tell me where the damned bastard-"

"Look," Rukia calms herself down with the occasional giggles, "Tsuyo doesn't care if you arrest him or not. He'll pay his way out and hunt you down and kill you and your family..."

Ichigo looks at Rukia mortified. How does Rukia know all this? Rukai can't possibly know that much, after all, she's just a temporary fill in for Byakuya... There's no way Rukia can rule the Teikoku Shinigami crew with power and authority like Byakuya... Right?

Ichigo sits there as Rukia explains to Ichigo the plan as his eyes widen. He couldn't let Rukia do as she pleases. She's breaking the law and he's a cop. A cop that's suppose to arrest those who break the law.. Though , on the other hand, Rukia isn't killing random people.. She's killing those who have done extreme damage on someone or those who pose a threat to her or anyone who gets in her way.

It's a cut throat position if you want to be the to most revered and feared Yakuza...

"That's the plan... Are you willing to risk your life on it?"

Ichigo balls his fists. He'll be going against everything he believes in. He'll be working with Rukia, the very Yakuza he wanted to arrest. He's going to risk his life... All this just for Yuzu...

"Count me in..."

A grin appears on Rukia's face as she gets close and personal with Ichigo, whispering, "You have now ageed to work under me. But. Inorder for you to work with me you must bare a lotus tattoo on your ankle. You will be nothing more than a pawn working for me. If I am to help you out, you must return the favor indefinately."

* * *

_**-How To Save A Life-**_

"Kurosaki, you stay here. No matter what you stay in the car. DO NOT INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS. GOT IT?"

"Wait! Let me go with-"

Rukia gives Ichigo a glare as he reluctantly nods and sits back while everyone else takes their place. Rukia was going to make damn sure Tsuyo suffers.

"Shirayuki.. Renji... Let's go."

Renji, Shirayuki and Rukia all walk up to the warehouse where Tsuyo is waiting...

"Tsuyo!" Rukia whole heartedly fakes, "I'm-"

"Kuchiki! What did I say about coming alone?" Tsuyo booms as four of his henchmen appear from the shadows.

"Well, Tsuyo... I know how we work... if I come alone unarmed it's obivous you would take me down with ease and silly me wouldn't want that..."

Tsuyo belows with laughter as he walks out from the shadows, dragging Kiyomi and Yuzu by thier chains, unconscious. The very sight of Kiyomi and Yuzu battered and ragged burned Rukia inside. Though, on the outside Rukia remains unphased.

_"Fear is what makes people weak. It makes people doubt themselves. It breaks a person's resolve... That's why you smile at fear right in the eye. Show fear you're not afraid. Don't let it break your resolve. Don't let it eat you alive... Make fear your bitch."_

"How much can your heart bleed for these two poor girls?" Tsuyo shoves both Kiyomi and Yuzu aside as he stands comfortably before Rukia.

"I don't know... Just let the girls go.."

"Nah-uh-nah... I want something in return..."

Rukia rises her eyebrow, "What do you want in-"

"Freeze dirty ass scumbags!"

Ichigo bursts into the warehouse doors as Rukia's heart started to be faster as her thoughts began to run through her mind.

"KUCHIKI! HOW DARE YOU-"

Rukia runs you to Ichigo as she punches him in the face and grab his gun before he falls back and points the gun at his chest, "You lousy cop... You should have never followed us..." Rukia pulls the trigger as Tsuyo lets out a sigh of relief. _Rukia is still a cold hearted Yakuza..._

"Tsuyo... You can give me more credit than that..." Rukia tosses the gun on the ground, "Give us the girls and everyone will go home happy..."

Tsuyo scoffs at Rukia's ignorance, "Kuchiki... Do you recall the equivalent exchange I mention in the letter I left behind?"

"Which is?"

Tsuyo sports a malicious grin, "You can have the two girls if you reliquish yourself to us..."

"HEY! You can't do-"

Rukia sliences Renji, "Renji, it'll be fine.. Just take them out of-"

"But Rukia-sa-"

Rukia shoots a glare at Shirayuki, "Do as I said... Do not question my requests..."

Shirayukis relucantly nods as Tsuyo drags Kiyomi and Yuzu towards Renji and Shirayuki.

"Go. NOW!" Rukia nudges both Renji and Shirayuki away as they both quickly left the building as Tsuyo laughs maliciously, "Kuchiki... I wonder how your ivory smooth skin feels..." Tsuyo approaches Rukia who scoffs, "Not so great. It feels like sand-"

"Omaeda! You want a piece of this action?"

Rukia's eyes widen. It can't be the same Omaeda that Rukia herself, took over. the very Omeada that wants Revenge.

"Tsuyo, I've been waiting for this day..." Omeada licks his lips, "What are we waiting for? I bet she's tight..."

"Wait! Wha-"

Omeada slaps Rukia, "Shut up bitch, you belong to me now.. How does it feel to be owned like a cheap piece of meat you lou-gah!"

"I am man and you are the little bitch... What do I do to little bitches? I beat them up till I feel like stoping!"

Rukia smiles as Tsuyo watches Omaeda being beaten up by Shizuku, "Oh look, I forgot to mention... My pet monster hates it when I'm attacked... You better run Tsuyo..."

Tsuyo scoffs, "My hench men will come-"

Rukia bursts out in laughter, "You really think Shizuku could beat off all your hench men with a steal bat? She's a fast learner..." hears soft foot steps heading her way and smiles, "Right Momo?"

Momo appears with a her sniper rifle, smiling, "Yes Kuchiki-sama... Would you like me to finish him off?"

Tsuyo frowns as she shoves Rukia away from him, backing away against the wall while Rukia shakes her head smiling, "No, not now.. Just make him imobile... For now..."

* * *

**_-Just a Dream-_**

_"Unohana-san, are they going to be okay?" __Rukia looks at the three occupid beds sighing, **How did they find out about Kiyo-**_

_Rukia's eyes widen. It was clear how Tsuyo found out about Kiyomi. Who wants Rukia out of the Yakuza business?_

_"Kiyomi will be back to normal with some sleep and food... But Yuzu-chan and Kurosaki-san... I think we will have to keep them both in bed rest for the next few days..."_

_Rukia lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Unohana-san..."_

_"No need to thank me... I'll be back tomorrow to check up on them... Please make sure they are tended to..."_

* * *

I love Rukia so much right now...

xDD

reviews are sooo much more prefered..

But if you like it's cool..

xDD

Thanks for those who reviewed and liked!

=D


	9. Cold Blooded

**_-Somebody that I use to know-_**

_It's 8:49 and Ichigo still isn't here... Hmph, he's probably out drinking with friends, putting t-_

"Orihime?" Grimmjow looks at Orihime surprised, but really, he's just working out his plan to steal Orihime from Ichigo.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow chuckles as h walks towards Orihime, "I was going to get some dinner..." Grimmjow looks around, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah... I'm waiting for Ichigo to come for dinner... Does Ichigo have a lot of paper work to do?"

"No, actually, he doesn't have much paper work to do and I don't know here he is..."

Orihime lets out a sigh and pouts. She's tired of Ichigo making promises and not making an attempt to keeping them.. She's tired of Ichigo putting frivolous things before his own wife... She's just tired of waiting on Ichigo.

"If you don't mind... I can join you for dinner... you know, I'll keep you company and you'll keep me company... That way we have someone to talk to while we eat..."

Orihime's eyes slightly brightens as she smiles, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**_-Heads will roll-_**

Rukia walks towards the cold dimly lit room dubbed as "The Pit of no Return" as Tsuyo sits in the middle of the room.. securely tied to a chair... Waiting... Just waiting for Rukia to extract her revenge...

"Tsuyo!" Rukia happily chirps as she entered the pit of no return, "Hows that leg of yours? doesn't feel too swell huh?"

Tsuyo laughs at Rukia's ignorance, "Even if I am dead I have my son who will take control and avenge me. You RANCID ASS BITCH! It's just a mat-gahh!"

Rukia takes a swing against Tsuyo's chest giggling, "Well, I guess I'll have to finish this up pretty quick huh?" Rukia began to circle around Tsuyo who screamed insults after insults only to humor Rukia more.

"Tsuyo... I really don't want to waste my time on you... but what you did to Kiyomi and Yuzu-chan..." Rukia's wild violet eyes darkened, "That's when your life is in immediate danger... NO . TOUCHES WHAT I DEFEND. NO ONE." Rukia bashes Tsuyo's shins in as she screams in sheer agony and began to beg Rukia to let him go.

"Kuchiki-sama, please let-"

"Wait-wait-wait-" Rukia hold her laughter in, "Kuchiki-sama? When did I become Kuchiki-sama? I thought I was the RANCID ASS BITCH, not Kuchiki-sama. Unless..." Rukia stands before Tsuyo with her hands on her hips, "Are you trying to sweet talk your way out? If you are it's not going to work!" Rukia takes another swing at Tsuyo's kneecaps... But this time... This time, Rukia actually enjoys herself. Maybe it's the adrenaline she gets from doing the dirty work she saves for Renji and Shirayuki... Or the anger pent up inside her...Or the feeling of justice for Yuzu and Kiyomi being served...

"Say, how about this, you tell me how you know who told you about Kiyomi and Yuzu and I'll make your death quick and easy.." Rukia tilts her head smiling, "Hmm? What do you say about that?"

Tsuyo turns pale as she scoffs and stutters, "Pft, like hell I'm going to tell you..."

Rukia rolls her eyes as she lifts the metal bat up and tips it on Tsuyo's chest, "It would be such a same if I bashed in your chest and punctured your lungs... You'd die within minutes, struggling... just struggling to get that last breathe.. until..." Rukia raises her bat, "Well, that's just the end of you..."

Rukia swings as hard as she can against Tsuyo's chest as it the fractured bones pierces through his skin revealing it's sharp ridges fractures while Tsuyo began to struggle to breathe. Rukia chuckles, "I was being nice by offering you an ultimatum and you declined it..." Rukia facepalms, "I'm getting soft..."

* * *

**_-Heads will roll-_**

_maigo no maigo no konekochan  
_

_(Little lost kitty)_

_anata no ouchi wa dokedesuka_

_(Where is your home?)_

_ouchi o kiitemo wakaranai_

_(Ask her where she lives but she says "I don't know")_

_namae o kiitemo wakaranai_

_(Ask her name but she says "I don't know")_

_yan nyan nyanyan nyan nyan nyanyan_

_(Meow meow meow)_

_naite bakari iru konekochan_

_(Little kitty just keeps crying)_

_inu no omawarisan komatte shimatte_

_(The dog policeman doesn't know what to do)_

_wan wan wawan wan wan wawan_

_(Woof woof woof!)_

"You lost yuki-chan!" Kiyomi giggles as Shirayuki playfully pushes Kiyomi's head, smiling, "No, I didn't mess up. You messed up by going too slow!"

"Nuuuuu...Let's play again-"

"Huh?"

Ichigo struggles to get up as hims left shoulder pains him-that's when he realizes he's still alive and Rukia... Rukia "back-stabbed him...

"WHERE IS THAT STU-gah!" Ichigo falls back as he grabs his left shoulder in pain. His wound hasn't healed up yet-well, not well enough anyways.

Shirayuki sighs as she gets up and walks towards Ichigo, "Calm down... Rukia-sama ordered me to watch over you guys... See, Rukia-sama isn't all that bad..."

Ichigo scoffs, "Why did she shoot-"

"It may not seem like it... But Rukia-sama...You never mess with Rukia-sama... She is capable of many things even when it doesn't seem like it... She may look cute and innocent, but Rukia-sama can also be the cold blooded Yakuza... You never mess with her or the people working under her..."

"Eh?" Kiyomi tilts her head, "Who's Rukia-sama?"

Shirayuki boinks her head, "Sorry Kiyomi-chan... You shouldn't be listening in on adults talking... Do you want me to tell Kiki-chan about this?"

Kiyomi giggles, "Nuuuuu... Don't tell Kiki-chan! I promise to behave myself! I'll cover my ears then!" Kiyomi hides under her covers as she covers her ears giggling.

Ichigo watches all this as it strikes Ichigo, **_WHERE'S YUZU!_**

Ichigo panics as Shirayuki restrains him, "Calm down! Yuzu-chan is-"

"She's in a safer and cleaner area..."

"KIKI-CHAN!" Kiyomi bursts from under the covers as she glomps Rukia giggling, "Kiki-chan! I'm soooo happy to see you!"

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused. He doesn't know if he could trust her. She paid for Yuzu's medical bills. She shoot Ichigo. Though when she shot Ichigo, she shot Ichigo on his shoulder with no collateral damage because Rukia is skilled like that. She also saved Yuzu again and now she's "nursing" Ichigo back to health.

"Hehehehe... It's nice to see you well and up.." Rukia holds Kiyomi's hand as she leads her to Shirayuki, "why don't you go with Shirayuki and get something to eat? I need to talk to Kurosaki-chan..."

Kiyomi nods as she grabs Shirayuki's hand, "Let's go and get some Okonomiyaki Yuki-chan!"

Shirayukis smiles as she lead Kiyomi out the door, leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone...

"So Kurosaki..." Rukia grabs a chair as she sits her self next to Ichigo's bed, "You're probably wondering why you're confused on whether I'm the good kind or bad kind of Yakuza... If I'm the unorthodox type of yakuza or the cut throat kind... Am I right?"

Ichigo scoofs, "Do you have the ability to read minds or something?"

"No, no, no... It's not the matter of reading minds... Its your facial expressions and the look in your eyes... The eyes are always a dead give away... After all... They are called, "the gateways to your soul" that's how I found out Yuzu-chan was your relative..."

"Younger sister.." Ichigo corrected making Rukia laugh, "Right, younger sister..."

"Are you Kiki-chan?" Ichigo looks at Rukia straight in the eyes, waiting for a response as a grin appears on her face, "How long did that take you?"

Ichigo lets out a huff, "Just found out earlier...Tsk, So you're the one that paid for Yuzu's medical bills..."

"Poor girl was suffering... Kiyomi asked me to help her, so I did..."

For once, Ichigo actually felt thankful he had Rukia on his side... A Yakuza he tried so badly to arrest-on his side.

"Thank you..."

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "What are you thanking me for?"

"You saved Yuzu's life... and mine..."

Rukia turns her head smiling as she scoffs, "I only did what I did for Kiyomi.. Without her you'd be dead... You should he thanking her...Plus, you now favors indefinitely"

Ichigo chuckles, "Wouldn't want it any other way..."

This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...

* * *

犬のおまわりさん (Officer of the dog)

**_ watch?v=mNKDPKEank8_**

^ It sounded really cute... It's also the little song a the beginning of heads will roll

xDD

Reviews are preferred... and likes are greatly appreciated!


	10. Play the role

_**Silver and Cold**_

_**Kurosaki... You are nothing more than a pawn... When I call for you demand you drop everything and do as I say... If not, Yuzu chan'****s life is in the palm if my hand... I have the power to give and take... It's all up to you...**_

_Ichigo lets out a huff as he enters his room holding a dozen roses he bought last minute. He knew he messed up badly by not appearing at the restaurant..._

_That is if Orihime can forgive him._

_"Orihime?" Ichigo whispers, "Are you aw-"_

_"Ichigo?" Orihime mumbled as she rubs her eyes, "Where were you?"_

_**Tell anyone about this, Yuzu's chan's head will be delivered to you on a pike... Don't test me... **_

_"I was busy with paper wor-"_

_Orihime lets out a sigh. **It's always paper work... **_

_"Ichigo..." Orihime pats on the bed, "Let just cuddle tonight..."_

_**Few days later...**__  
_

"Shirayuki..." Rukia taps her fingers on her desk as she looks through her piles of papers, "Is Momo prepared to be bait?"

Shrayuki frowns, "You're not thinking of-"

"Yes, yes I am... It's just too perfect... He knows you and Renji work under me.. But who he doesn't know about is Momo, Shinzuku, and Kurosaki..."

"What do you have in mind Rukia sama?"

Rukia lets out a sigh, "It includes me swallowing my pride..."

Shirayuki looks at Rukia surprised. Never has Rukia bow down to rivals, never has she kept her opinions to herself, never has she been so willingly to swallow her pride.

"Should I get Momo in here?"

Rukia smiles and nods, "While your at it, call Kurosaki... Let's see how much he values Yuzu chan's life..."

Shirayuki steps back a little when she realize Rukia was dead serious, "Rukia sama.. You're not really going to-"

"Shirayuki..." Rukia shakes her head chuckling, "I'm not in the position to negotiate. If I say I'm going to something, you can bet I'm going to do it and get it done.." Rukia leans in and grabs a pencil near by, "So... If Kurosaki fails to meet my demands.." Rukia snaps the pencil in half, "He certainly doesn't care much for Yuzu chan..."

Shirayuki gulps hard as she nods and leaves the room while Rukia remains behind her desk, piled with problems and unanswered questions.

Rukia loves it.

The adrenaline or confusion and chaos is what Rukia thrives in.

There is nothing better than out doing and outsmarting rivals and giving death the finger.

* * *

**_Hours _**_  
_

_Ichigo kisses Orihime on the head as he buries his face on her shoulder._

_It was love._

_He sincerely loved Orihime and Orihime sincerely loved Ichigo back...But...__It's Ichigo's priority ranking Orihime doesn't like. Orihime was suppose to be number one on his list... Not Yuzu._

_ "Ichi-"_

_Ichigo's cellphone vibrated._

_It was Rukia._

_"I'm sorry Orihime," Ichigo quickly got out of bed as Orihime grabbed him by his wrists, with pleading eyes, "Please, don't-"_

_Ichigo quickly yet gently removes Orihime's hand, "I have to go. Yu-they need me down at the station."_

_"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Orihime was burning red with anger, "If you leave out that door-"_

_Ichigo throws his clothes on as he kisses Orihime on her head, "I have to go... We'll take about this later..."_

_The moment Ichigo left out that door was the moment Orihime died a little inside... _

_It was settled._

_Orihime lets out a disappointed huff as she made a phone call._

_"Hello? It's me... I know... Yeah... I made my decision..." _

_How did she find out... Maybe it was Unoha- No... she knows better than that to- _

"Rukia sama?" Shirayuki knocks on her door, "Kurosaki is here..."

A grin appears on Rukia's face, "Invite him in..."

"Kuchiki." Ichigo coldly addressed, "What do you-"

"Have a seat..." Rukia calmly ordered, "There is an assignment you need to fulfill..."

"Asignment?" Ichigo scoffs as he plops down on his chair, "Let me guess... You want me to kill-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Rukia looks at Ichigo straight into Ichigo's eyes, "We do not randomly randomly pedestrians. We only hurt those who have CLEARLY hurt someone else beyond repair. I take care of MY "PEOPLE" and they take care of me. That's how it goes and that's how it will ALWAYS BE. GET IT?"

Ichigo looks at Rukia startled and slightly turned on by her demand for power and just powerful presence.

"So!" Rukia happily pips as she sits back down, "Now that we have that silly matter taken care of! Lets see...How can I- okay-well you-no... Okay! You are to pretend to be my-my-my" Rukia shakes her head as the stuttering continues, "Mmmmmyyyyy hhhhuuusssss-huss-husssbaaa-husband! There we go! You are to pretend to be my husssband..."

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise as he freaks out, "What the hell!? Why can't some other henchmen do this?!"

"Baka!" Rukia scorned, "He thinks he's meeting Bakuya sama! Shirayuki and Renji already have their responsibilities to take care of! All you have to do is stand there follow my lead and look pretty."

Ichigo face palms, "So I'm suppose to pretend to be your husband...So whats the plan?"

"You don't get the details..."

"What the hell?!" Ichigo looks at Rukia annoyed, "How the hell am I suppose to know what's going on when I don't get the run down of what's happening!?"

Rukia leans back on her chair smiling, "If I told you what's happening, you'd start to come up with plans of your own, making you more impulsive than you actually are."

Ichigo rolls his eyes scoffing, "I'm not impulsive, pft you think you have me figured-"

"Yuzu chan loves talking about you..."

Ichigo stopped. _Kuchiki spoke to Yuzu... What could Yuzu possibly tell Kuchiki? _

"Would you like to see her?"

Ichigo looks at Rukia who gets up sighing, "Don't bother her too much... After what Tsuyo did to her... I'm glad she still pulled through... Unohana came by earlier..."

"Why are you being so-so-so nice?" Ichigo manged to utter, surprising himself because he never thought of Rukia as nice.

"Nice?" Rukia shakes her head chuckling, "You have soo much to learn Kurosaki."

Rukia leads Ichigo down the quiet hall towards the door down the clean white walls where Yuzu's room is located.

"Yuzu chan?" Rukia sweetly cooed, "Are you awake?"

"Kiki chan?" Yuzu happily pips, "Is that you?"

Rukia nudges Ichigo, "Go on."

* * *

**_Just Forget_**

"So there you have it!" Rukia quietly closes the door behind her, "You must now learn how to act around dai lou Tian.."

"Dai lou Tian?" Ichigo looks at Rukia oddly, "Who is Dai lou Tian?"

Rukia face palms laughing, "And you call yourself a cop... Dau lou Tian is a triad leader who wants to expand his trafficking business here-"

"I'm going to report-"

"BAKA!" Rukia slaps Ichigo on his head, "Do you really think that's going to save all the girls he has under his leash?! Seriously..."

Ichigo rubs his head, "What do you have in mind then?"

"Did you forget? You're a pawn. Pawns don't get the details...I didn't even mention you're a cop... Who knows, you could be double crossing me this very instant...Unless..."

"Unless what?"

Rukia sports a cheeky grin, "You bare the koi tattoo...You will be forever marked with your undying loyalty for me. Your life belongs to me. The only way out is through a body bag... You still want to be more than a pawn?"

Ichigo lets out a huff as he thought long and hard. He's already in debt with Rukia for taking care of Yuzu. But then again, he's a cop... And Rukia was the one he wanted to arrest soo badly...

Ironic isn't it?

"When can I get the tattoo?"

Rukia chuckles, "Right here and now..." Rukia whips out her cell phone as she makes a call, "Hey Hisagi... Yeah I have someone that needs to get inked... No.. It's a koi now... How long? okay... See you then.."

* * *

**_Exes and Ohs_**

_Ichigo winces slightly from the pain on his back as he walks towards his house.. He knew he was in trouble and he had to think of an excuse fast._

_Though when he entered his house it was cold._

_It felt empty._

_"Orihime?" Ichigo called out in the cold empty dark house._

_**Maybe she went out to get some gro- **_

_Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw his mother's wedding ring on the table... Underneath that ring was a tear stained letter.._

_Ichigo... This was very hard for me to write this.. I just feel as if you were ripped away from me. Like I didn't matter.. But I kept telling myself, maybe it'll get better when it hasdn't... You've been busy with work and Yuzu. You manage to make two for the two but not me.. I made an effort to rekindle what we had. I told myself if he stayed in bed "with me everything will be fine." _

_We both know how that went.._

_The ring id on the table. Please sign the papers and mail it._

_Good Bye Ichigo._

_-Orihime Inoue_

Ichigo's hand trembled as the letter slipped through his finger tips. He looked at the wedding ring. It was surreal. He was sure Orihime was the one. The one that loved him... The one he loved...

He walks into what once use to be "their" room, and sees nothing. Everything Orihime owned was taken away.

Ichigo was emotionally torn.

He didn't how to act.

Anger?

Rage?

Self pity?

All Ichigo knows is that Orihime is gone for good and there is no changing that.

He has to move on...

That is if he wants to see Yuzu live.

* * *

_****__Where'd you go?_  


_Couple of days later..._

_"Rukia sama..He's coming tomorrow.. Should we pick out an outfit for you?"_

_Shirayuki began to sift through Rukia's separate closet of Kimonos as Rukai lets out a huff, "The Kimonos are sooo tight... But it's all part of the-huh?"  
_

_Shirayuki hands Rukia an airy white Kimono embellished with light shades or lilac blue flowers and a sky blue sash to complete the ensemble, "What do you think?"_

_Rukia looks up, "Huh? Why white?"_

_"It'll make you seem like the innocent pure house wife... Isn't Kurosaki playing the role as-"_

_Rukia boinks her head, "I forgot! call Kurosaki over..."_

"WHAT!?" Rukia slams her fists on her metal table as her wild violet eyes seethed with anger.

No one tells Rukia no. No one.

Though it seems like Ichigo didn't get the memo..

"I said, I'm going through a lot and I'm not in the mood to-"

"I don't care if you're in the mood or not! leave all the personal problems home! When you work for me everything else doesn't mat-"

Ichigo thrusts forwards as his hand grips onto Rukia's ivory smooth neck, "I told you I'm not in the mood to-"

Ichigo felt something poking at his chest. He looks down and sees a revolver pointing above his heart.

Rukia is holding the revolver.

"Finish that sentence. Finish that damned sentence and Yuzu chan will greet the doors at an orphanage..."

It was a stand off. Yakuza and Cop.

Rukia firmly held her gun.

Ichigo continued to firmly grip Rukia's neck.

The look in their eyes was nothing but pure hate.

"What's it going to be for Yuzu chan? Orphanage or back home?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he loosens his grip, swallowing his pride, he recoils back into his seat.

Rukia grins.

"Now that we have the silly matter taken care of..." Rukia happily chirps as she looks at Ichigo, "Shirayuki picked out the clothes for you to wear tomorrow. You are not to act out on your own accord. You will do as I say or ask when I'm in character. DO NOT FUCK THIS UP KUROSAKI."

* * *

**_Savior_**

_"I should have never agreed to work under her... I wouldn't be here pretending to be her-"_

_The bell rings._

_"Shirayuki! Can you please get the door?"_

_Rukia opens her room door as she walks out in her nicely fitted kimono complementing her curves. Her raven black hair was nicely pinned up with blue sapphire pins, leaving a free stray strands or hair covering her beautifully put on make up in light shades of blue and white. She knew she was to play the role of a spoiled cut-throat house wife._

_"Kurosaki!"_

_Rukia's wild violet eyes met Ichigo's bronze eyes._

_A spark was felt._

_Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise._

_Never has he thought of Rukia as a f__eminine beauty._

_Rukis signals Ichigo him to get up and follow her as she whispers"Don't mess this up!" (who is is?)_

_Ichigo flinches when Rukia loops her arm with his and nestles her head on his neck, "This is a one time thing. Don't think any further than this!" (It's Dai Lou Tian! I brought some presents!)_

The brightly lit back yard patio outside was filled with clicks or mahjong tiles in play accompanying factitious laughter. Rukia's paln was well under way with a few unexpected impromptu adjustments.

Rukia sports a chummy smile as Dai Lou Tian pours Rukia her 6th cup of his home made rice wine. Rukia was flirting with disaster.

"Husband..." Rukia nestles her head onto Ichigo's shoulder, pouting, "Why don't you ask him about their "goods" they have to offer.."

Ichigo slightly shivers. He's not playing the part as teh loving husband.. After all..Orihime left him not too long ago...

He misses her.

"Husband?" Rukia nuzzles her nose against Ichigo's neck, "Did you hear what I said?"

Ichigo gulps hard, "Tian sama...My Wwwwwiiiiifffeeeee" Ichigo shudders at the thought of having Rukia as his wife, "and I heard you offer "things" that satisfies a man's needs..."

Dai Lou Tian sports a sly grin, "We have plenty of Chinese girls or sale... Or trade..." Dai lou Tian snaps his fingers, "Daughter! Binder!"

A fairly large black binder was handed to him, "Please, take a look at my girls and choose who ever you want... "

Rukia takes the binder and sifts through the photos.

She wanted Dai Lou Tian's head on a pike.

"Mr. Kuchiki?" Dai Lou Tian looks at Ichigo, "Do my girls not appeal to you?"

"Eh?" Ichigo snaps out of it. "What do you mean?"

"You're not looking at the pictures so I assume you think my girls aren't goof enough for you and your clients..."

Dai Lou Tian glares at Ichigo who is unsure on how to react in such a situation.

Luckily, Rukia chimes in, "Oh it's not that Tian sama... My husband lets me take care of the girls while he does the dirty work cause silly me can't handle the power and pressure of being a Yakuza..." Rukia gets close and personal with Ichigo as she whispers into his ear, "Right husband?"

Giggles ensure as she recoils back, " Tian sama... How would you like to trade? My prized girl Mo-"

"I want her." Dai Lou Tian points at Shirayuki,"I'll take her"

Rukia takes a look at Shirayuki without missing a beat, "Deal."

Ichigo looks at Rukia shocked, _How can she do that?! Shirayuki works for her! Maybe it's the rice wine that's talking... _

"Uh...I don't think-"

"Think what husband?" Rukia shoots a glare at Ichigo, whispering, "Stay out of this Kurosaki!"

"Soooo.." Dai Lou Tian looks at Rukia and Ichigo, "5 of my girls for her. Deal?"

"Awww..." Rukia pouts as she recoils back into her seat, "Shirayuki is worth more than that.. Look how beautiful she is..."

Shirayuki giggles, "Nyaaa Kuchiki sama.. Don't say that..." (shhh don't say anything)

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Say..." Rukia gets up at she struts towards Dai Lou Tian, "What about this... You give us all your girls and I let you leave alive... sounds like a great deal huh?"

Dai Lou Tian chuckles as he looks at Ichigo, "Mr. Kuchiki... You really need to reel in that leash of yours and put her in her place because..."Rukia hears the click of a revolver pointing at Rukia's head, "I don't like to be swindled."

A cheeky smile appears on Rukia's face, "Go ahead, he doesn't care if I died... But surely you's care of your daughter was-let's just say, in a little "dilemma?"

Dai Lou Tian's eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh? Why don't you take a look?"

Dai Lou Tian scoffs, "Nice try Ms. Kuchiki... I;m not falling for that... my men are-"

Rukia bursts out in giggles, "Silly Tian sama... It doesn't matter if where your men are because when you're going against me... I ALWAYS WIN. So..." Rukia leans forwards towards the gun, "If you want to see your future grandchildren you'd be a good boy and drop that gun."

Dai Lou Tian tightens his hold onto his gun, gritting his teeth, "Don't test me Kuchiki... Don't-"

Ichigo sat there confused. He didn't know exactly what to do. Was he to take action or sit back and let Rukia handle it?

"Pull it! Rukia smiles maliciously, "Pull the damned trigger and you'll be diffing your daughter's grave!"

Dai Lou Tian burns with anger as he growls, "If my daughter is unharmed and set free, I'll drop my gun..."

Rukia scoffs, "I don't compromise... Go ahead... Pull the trigger... We'll see who'll dig the grave for who..."

"You lousy Japanese, human trafficking-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... take that back a little... You're the wild fiend that's trafficking little girls.. I'm here to rid people like-"

Dai Lou Tian bursts out in laughter, "Ms. Kuchiki... We have much to discuss..."

* * *

_**Simple and Clean**_

_"To think if you actually killed me, my fellow triad brothers would ahve hunted you down and skinned you alive!" Dai Lou Tian whole heartedly laughs as he pours Rukia a cup of his home made rice wine, "You've got confidence and a cut throat attitude! I admire that in a woman!"_

_"Oh Tian sama!" Rukia giggle, "I;m just a silly girl... how can I possibly kill you? I leave all that fun for my go to people.. I trust the three of them with my life..."_

_"Three?" Dai Lou Tian raises his eyebrow, "Three? I thought there was two of them?"_

_"Ah... Right you didn't know about him... Well... You see the guy with the orange hair?" Rukia points at Ichigo._

_"Eh?" Dai Lou Tian peers over Rukia's shoulder, "He's not even radiating power..."  
_

_"He's new.. Just give him a week or so and he'll be up to par with Renji and Shirayuki..."  
_

_"Well then..." Dai Lou Tian plays with his jade ring, "Make that 4"_

_"4?" Rukia tilts her head, "What do you mean 4?"_

_"I'll be your go to person... Just give me a call and I'll send my best men there... Who knows... I might make a guest appearance if you asked nicely..." Dai Lou Tian winks at Rukia who blushes hard. _

_"Oh my Tian sama... You sure know how to make this silly girl blush!"_

* * *

__I received a message to continue this..

xDD

sorry about the abuse of updating this...

I was just caught up with some home work and such...

well review are greatly appreciated and preferred...

:D


	11. Hyabusa

_**-Where'd you go?-**_

_Rukia yawns, "Alright! Good job everyone! We'll talk about what's going to happen tomorrow and get this mess cleaned up... I'm going to bed soon and Kurosaki, your room is next to the guest room on the-"_

_"What?!" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "What do you mean "my room"_

_"You live under me now. Shirayuki and Renji live with me. They have their own room. I cover their living expenses because I have their undying loyalty. Only those who I trust with my life gets to live with me..."_

_Ichigo scoffs as the thinks to himself,** She's so damned pretent-wait. Did she imply she trusts me with her life?! **_

_"If there isn't any more questions I'm going to-"_

_"Did you just imply you trust me with your life?" Ichigo awkwardly blurted._

_Rukia rolls her eyes, "You did as you were told and I see potential in you. You have that fire that just needs to be unleashed."_

_Ichigo scoffs as he leans against the wall, "I'll never become one of you..."_

_Rukia laughs, "You say that... But once you took a sip of that sin... You'll want more.."_

_Ichigo lets out a huff,"Say what you want...I'll never become one of you..._

_Rukia shrugs, "Keep telling yourself that.. In a week you'll be singing a different tune.."_

_Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Let me get my-"_

_"Momo and Shizuku took care of that... You should really invest in a better lock... It only took Momo a few minutes to break in..."_

_"You do know that's against the law right?"_

_Rukia laughs and scoffs, "We're Yakuzas...The law is below no one but ME." _

"Oh my... Such a surprise to see my dear cousin Hyabusa sama... Hows dear Aunt Na-"

"Shut up Rukia and cut the crap." Hyabusa sits across from Rukia's desk, "We heard about Tsuyo..."

"Oh? What about him?" Rukia twirled her hair innocently smiling while Shirayuki and Renji stand behind her and Ichigo remains behind her bookcase, listening in.

"He was suppose to meet me and Okāsama yesterday... Seems like someone-I don't know, made his untimely end?"

"Oh my!" Rukia innocently covers her mouth as she looks at Shirayuki and Renji surprised, "Did you guys hear about this? When did this happen? Did you guys know about this?"

Shirayuki and Renji both shook their heads as they looked down on the ground upset.

Rukia looks at Hyabusa with watery eyes, "How can this happen? What if this happens to one of us?!"

Hyabusa rolls his eyes because he knows well it was Rukia...He just doesn't want her to know he knows.. It's all part of Naomi's maniacal plan.

"Tsuyo has a heir to his Yakuza crew...And he wants revenge... Thought I'd throw that out there..."

"Really?" Rukia smiles as she lets out a sigh of relief, "At least we know Jigoku no ryū will still continue and be strong so they can catch that grimy bastard that killed dear Tsuyo sama!"

Shirayuki and Renji both kept their chuckles to themselves as they sport a stoic look-not to break character.

"Does Byakuya sama know about this?"

"No, he doesn't and we prefer to keep it that way.. Byakuya sama is on a trip to a temple in the mountains... He won't be back for weeks..." a grin appears on Hyabusa's face, "He left me in charge..."

Rukia's eyes widen, "No... He didn't, he made it clear, I was running Teikoku Shinigami...I was going to prove to-"

"Well!" Hyabusa bursts out of his chair, "It seems like Byakuya sama had a change of heart. Maybe he saw something in me he that he didn't see in you..."

"A dick?" Rukia innocently asks.

Shirayuki and Renji bursts out in chuckles as Hyabusa shoots Rukia a glare, "No, that belongs in your mouth..."

Rukia shakes her head smiling, "Sorry Hyabusa sama... I don't do that... But that's probably what you did to get where you are today... I have class... Maybe one day you might have it as well..."

"Rukia..." Hyabusa growled, "You will rue the day you denied Okasama's offer to leave..."

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "Why would I want to leave such a loving family? A family that feels so welcoming?"

A malicious grin appears on Hyabusa's face, "We know about your little minion working for the police..."

Rukia raised her eye brow, "Huh? When did that happen?"

"Don't play dumb...Just know, someone else is funding his needs..."

Rukia folds he arms leaning back against her chair, "Seems like a crocked cop to me... I don't like crocked cops that break the way for their own selfish wants..."

Hyabusa scoffs as he leaves Rukia's office, "You can't always protect what you defend..."

Rukia's eyes darkens, "I'll rip off the limbs of those who dare try..."

Hyabusa laughs a villainous laughter as the he slams the door behind him, leaving Rukia thinking.

"Kurosaki, come out..."

Ichigo comes out from behind the book case looking at Rukia stunned, "Why didn't you just kill him on the spot?!"

Rukia rolls her eyes, "Baka, I know what I'm doing. If he wants that spot so badly, I'll give it to him. Let him have a taste of power... But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to reclaim what's rightfully mine... "

"What if he refuses to let go of that power Rukia sama?" Shirayuki looks at Rukia who smiled as she looks at her, "I guess he'll be living with sewer rats after I "speak" with him..."

* * *

_**-The latest Plague-**_

_Everyone leaves Rukia's office besides Ichigo who was requested to stay behind._

_Rukia leans back against her chair, fiddling with her pen, "You heard what Hyabusa said earlier right?"_

_"Yeah, Byakuya made him in charge of-"_

_"No. Not that... When he said, "You can't always protect what you defend..." it struck a chord."_

_"Eh?" Ichigo looks at Rukia intrigued, "What do you mean?"_

_Rukia face palms, "Naomi is the one that told Tsuyo about Kiyomi. Tsuyo who kidnapped and harmed Kiyomi and Yuzu chan. Naomi found out from the hospital bills sent to the house. They knew about Kiyomi and Yuzu and told Tsuyo about them. And Tsuyo knew Omaeda wants me dead for taking over his crew."_

Ichigo ace palms"Does_ he have a personal vendetta against you or something?"_

_Rukia sighs, "I helped a group of girls escape the life they never asked for. The life where they will be nothing more than a victim of human trafficking..."_

_"So." Ichigo props his feet up on Rukia's desk, "What are we going to do now?"_

_Rukia tilts her head, "First things first, if you want your feet remove it off of my desk or I will remove it for you."_

_Ichigo shoots a glare at Rukia as he removes his feet as Rukia sweeps off teh dirt on her desk._

_"Okay! Since they know about Kiyomi and Yuzu chan, they need to be in a safer place.. They can't be here because this will be the fist place they will ransack and find Kiyomi and Yuzu chan. We don't want that. So, what I'm going to do is send them to a safe haven in the country side. Away from the city and chaos. A place where Kiyomi and help look after Yuzu chan. A place where even I have trouble remembering where it's located."_

_"Soo... Do you know now where it's located?"_

* * *

ah... Sorry it's kinda short and all...

But I promise to make the next chapter longer...

But...

I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter cause I'm getting excited..

xDD

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

zero09q

I like that idea... Makes Rukia a certified BAMF.

I'll incorporate it into the fanfic somehow...

xDD

27kirune12

It won't be till later on... But you'll have that nice Ichiruki moment...

xDD


	12. Well done

**_-Monster-_**

_"Momo, is everything packed up and ready?" Rukia sifts through the luggage as Momo nods, "Yes Kuchiki sama..."_

_"Good... Did you pack up-"_

_"Kiki-chan.." Kiyomi tugs Rukia's shirt, "Do you not like me?"_

_"Huh?" Rukia looks at Kiyomi who has tears running down her cheeks, sniffling, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Rukia lets a a soft chuckle as she wipes away her tears, "No, no, no... It's not that... It's just-well, let me put it this way. You need to help me take care of Yuzu chan. Yuzu chan is going to another place where it's much safer and cleaner. You're going to help take care of Yuzu chan till she gets better... Can you do that for me?"_

_Kiyomi sniffles as she looks at Rukia with a smile, "Yup! I'll even promise to write to you Kiki chan!"_

"Shirayuki, I want you to keep track of Tsuyo's son. I want details, from what he lives to where he eats..."

Shirayuki nods as she leaves Rukia's office as Rukia darts her eyes at Renji, "Renji, I want you to monitor the perimeters... I want to make sure no rat sneaks in."

Renji lets out a grunt and nods as he leaves her office, leaving Rukia and Ichigo behind.

"Kurosaki..."Rukia takes a good look at Ichigo, "You'll be learning about ever Yakuza clan, branch, underlinings and how their systems work."

Ichigo grins as he confidently scoffs, "Pft, I know everything there is about-"

"Did you know Ichimaru has a love child with a woman named Rangiku?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. He was building up his folder on Gin for years and thought he knew everything about him. Never has Ichigo imagined Gin with a love child.

"How did you-"

"Shirayuki is just too wonderful... Besides, knowing this gives me leverage..."

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "Leverage?"

"Yes," Rukia kicks up her feet as she rests it upon her desk, "Leverage. If Gin lays a finger on anything or anyone I protect, I'd invite him over for dinner with his love child as a main course..."

Ichigo looks at Rukia mortified, "How do you sleep at night?"

"Quite pleasant actually...Knowing I'm doing karma's work makes me feel fulfilled."

Ichigo face palms, "You do know it's against the-"

"Kurosaki, the law is below me, no one else. What I say is golden." Rukia takes a quick glimpse of Ichigo and chuckles, "If it wasn't for Kiyomi, you'd be dead by now.. Trying to tarnish my good name in your files you and your police force tried sooo hard to build.."

An thought struck Ichigo, "Wait... Does this mean you have dirt on the Shiba-"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "Why are you so interested in Kaien sama?"

"He's the grimy bastard that sent his minions to kill a high school-"

"No, no, no... You have it all wrong... Kaien sama knew nothing about him.. He was just some punk that was newly inducted, lowest of the low rank that thought he was above the law... But, as you can see," Rukia notions Ichigo, "The law has failed to extract justice fast enough to alleviate the pain and suffering of the dearly departed's family. So! I took it upon myself to make it my personal mission to find those three bastards and make them suffer the pain they inflicted upon the innocent girl. This is something I call, Karma... As a matter of fact..."Rukia lets out a huff as she gets up of her chair and notions Ichigo to walk towards her as she faces the wall behind her, "There's two people I want you to meet-well, more like visit since I think you'd recognize these two people..."

Ichigo stuffs his hands in his pockets as he tails Rukia, "Why can't you just tell me who they are anyways?"

Rukia grins as she stomps on the ground as a key pad reveals it's self from the wall, "Identification please."

Rukia places her hand on the key board, "Chappy."

The door cleverly disguised as the wall slides open, "Welcome back Chappy."

Rukia sports a cheeky smile as she looks at Ichigo, "Follow me..."

Ichigo gulps hard as he mindlessly follows Rukia, unaware of what to expect.

"Rinrin, power please..."

The room is suddenly brightly lit as Rukia leads Ichigo inside, "This is a side assignment..." Rukia tosses Ichigo a gun, "You are to kill someone as an induction to your training-"

"Wait!" Ichigo looks all around him, "Who am I going to kill? Did that person do something wrong? What did that person-"

Rukia lets out a sigh, "Fine, if you want to know who you have to kill," Rukia turns the T.V. screen on as Ichigo's eyes widen.

It was Toshiro and Hantaro.

Ichigo flipped.

"No. There is no way I'm going to-"

"You have to! Your life belongs to me!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo tosses his gun on the floor, "I'm not going to kill them and I'm not going to let you kill them ei-"

Rukia pulls out her gun as she points it at Ichigo's forehead, "They either die or you'll become the necessary sacrifice..."

Ichigo looked straight down the gun barrel and scoffed, "Go ahead. SHOOT."

Rukia chuckles viciously, "Oh? Trying to play hard are we?" Rukia recoils her gun, "Poor Yuzu chan will greet the walls of an Orphanage..."

Ichigo scoffs, "Are you here to talk or here to kill me?"

Rukia shoots a glare at Ichigo and began to laugh, "Well done Kurosaki... Well done.."

"What?!" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "What was that all-"

"It was to test your nerves..." Rukia tucks her gun away, "Well done will the confident spiting... It really threw me off..."

"You're not really going to kill them are you?"

Rukia peers over Ichigo's shoulder and points at the T.V. screen , "You do know they were going to eventually died from an "accident" right?"

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused. He didn't like the word "accident" nor did he like the way she said it.

"What do you mean by "accident?"

"Well, from what Hyabusa said, that dirty two faced bastard Grimmjow works for Hyabusa and Grimmjow knows you work for me. Grimmjow also knows they" Rukia points at the t.v. screen, "work with you. Hyabusa wants to "hurt" the way I run things by slowly attacking what my people defend. Hence, _"You can't always protect what you defend..." _Therefore, I somewhat kidnapped your two coworkers because there was a price tag for their heads."

Ichigo chuckles as he mumbles, "Getting soft huh?"

"I heard that Kurosaki..." Rukia laughs, "You have so much to learn..."

* * *

_Rukia taps on her cellphone as she waits for Shirayuki to call back._

_This isn't typical of Shirayuki to not call back, nor is it typical for Rukia to worry so much._  
_Rukia lets out a sigh as she calls Renji._

_"Yeah Rukia?"_

_"Renji, have you heard from Shirayuki?"_

_"Eh? Why ask?"_

_"Shirayuki hasn't called or text me back... Maybe-"_

_"Don't worry about her...She know what she's doing" **(I hope she does)**_

_"Yeah... Okay.. You're right... Shirayuki knows what she's doing..." _

"Nyyaaaa, Ryu sama..." Shirayuki pouts, "You're so naughty!"

Ryu grins as his hand runs down Shirayuki's thigh, "I like shy girls and you happen to be the one..."

"Really?" Shirayuki whispers into his ears, "I bet I can get you going without even touching you..."

Ryu licks his lips, "You already have me-"

"Ryu sama!"

Ryu's minions came bumbling in annoying him, "The mortician is here concerning Tsuyo sama's death..."

Ryu lets out a sigh as he looks at Shirayuki, "I'll be back.. stay sexy..."

Shirayuki smiles as she winks, "I'll be waiting..."

* * *

Oh noes...

Shirayuki a backstabber?!

well, I hope you folks enjoy this chapter..

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	13. Privilege

**_-Stayin alive-_**

_Rukia lets out a heave as Renji tells her about Shirayuki's whereabouts. It didn't take long for Rukia to find out, after all... When you go against Rukia..._

_Rukia always wins._

_"Renji..." Rukia fiddles with her pen, "I want you to keep a close eye on Shirayuki... If, for one moment leaves her guard down... Kill her."_

_Renji's eyes widen, "Rukia, don't you think you're getting a little too-"_

_"Too what Renji?" Rukia darts her eyes at Renji, "Too unreasonable? Too irrational? Too illogical?" Rukia scoffs, "The moment Shirayuki flipped on us was the moment she marked her body bag."_

_Renji gulps hard, "What about-"_

_"Renji. You out of all people defending her when you damn well know I don't like backstabbers..."_

_"What about your promise not to hurt her?"_

_Rukia lets out a chuckle, "I'm not going to hurt her..." Rukia's pen snaps as ink splatters across her desk, "I'm going to kill her..."_

"Kurosaki." Rukia signals him to follow her, "Did you go through the files I gave you?"

"Yeah, I read through it all.." Ichigo tails Rukia as he looks around, "Where exactly are you headed to?"

Rukia kept quiet as she lead Ichigo inside her office, "Kurosaki. A price tag has been put on my head for years and yet they fail to redeem that money. The main reason why they failed to redeem that money was because of Shirayuki. Without Shirayuki my head is worth double the money...When the price tag for my head doubles, the incentive for my head increases, because of that you have to take Shirayuki's place."

"Wha?" Ichigo looks at Rukia puzzled as he thought to himself, _Eh? What happened to Shirayuki?! _

"Why are you replacing her with me? Something wrong with her or-"

"She's dead to me. She no longer exists. Speak of her name and you will no longer exist. Understood?"

Rukia's eyes were icy cold as Ichigo gulps hard, "Yeah.. understood.."

"Good. Now.. since you're going to take over, you will be following me throughout the day everyday by my side.. You will also have to learn to do what you think is right when my plan doesn't go as planned. You are to weigh out every possible scenario and choose the best one within a whim because we do not have all the time in the world. This could be the matter of life and death... If I go down EVERYONE GOES DOWN... This includes you Kurosaki.."

Ichigo looks at Rukia startled. The pressure Shirayuki was put under... The duty and responsibility Rukia bestowed upon her was too much..

"I don't think I can-"

"Don't tell me you can't. You can. I know what you are capable of.." Rukia lets out a a chuckle, "This party is just getting started..."

* * *

**_-Counting stars-_**

Rukia face palms as she buries her face in the pile of papers on her desk.

The loss of Shirayuki has finally hit her.

Shirayuki left her.

Shirayuki who knows everything about her.

Gone.

Rukia is now defenseless because Shirayuki will expose Rukia.

Though Rukia isn't upset about any of that...

She's upset about Shirayuki leaving her. After promising Rukia she would never leave her, after bearing the koi tattoo only to lose it's meaning once Shirayuki left.

But being the Yakuza she is, she clears her throat, wipes away the tears and lets out a huff.

_You're dead Shirayuki..._

"Oi, Kuchiki," Ichigo enters Rukia's office, "There's something-"

"Yeah there's something called knocking." Rukia glares at Ichigo, "What do you want?"

"Did Renji tell you who she left for?"

Rukia angrily scoffs,"It left for Jigoku no ryū..."

"Jigoku no ryū?" Ichigo's eyes widen, "Don't tell me his son-"

"Yeah...The beast found it's harlot..."

Ichigo face palms, "If he's the son of Tsuyo, that means he's going to be at Tsuyo's funeral... Which means shir-she's going to be there..."

Rukia's eyes widen as she began to plot. Plot the many ways she'll kill Shirayuki for walking out on her like that.

"Find out that funeral date. I want to pay my _respects_..."

_I will have your head on a pike if that's the last thing I do... _

"Uhh...Kuchiki?"

"What? What do you want?"

Ichigo scratches his head as he chuckles uneasily, "I'm not so sure why you're-"

"Did you assign your coworkers any work" Rukia changes the topic fast, "If not, I'd like to assign them to work under Renji... He has years of experience with me and he knows his way around."

"Yeah... I'll get to it."

Rukia lets out a huff as she leans back against her chair, "So. It's Tsuyo's son, Ryu right?"

"Right."

"That little bastard that will be graced by the touch of cold barrel of my revolver right?"

"Right."

"Including that harlot. Right?"

"Ri-Right."

Rukia rubs her face, "Okay...Okay... So, the plan so far is to attend Tsuyo's me, you and Renji -your coworkers stay back at my house so they can keep an eye on it- the harlot will be there comforting the beast. That's when we get a close look at them. Find out their weak spot and abuse it. Abuse it till it begs you to kill it then laugh in it's face and refuse to let it have that privilege for a peaceful death. Make it _suffer_."

Ichigo twitches a little as he nods, "I think the funeral will be held in 3 days..."

"Then get ready... Three days till we meet the beast and the harlot..."

* * *

xDD

I couldn't help it...

It's short cause It's 2:30 in the morning and I have a cup of coffee next to me...

xD

I was getting too excited for this...

Soo reviews are great...

Thanks so much for the good reviews!


	14. Ryu

_**-Monsters-**  
_

_"Kurosaki," Rukia taps her finger nails on her desk, "if and only IF I were to leave out of nowhere, you are to take charge of-"_

_"Wait-wait-wait...What do you mean IF I were to leave out of nowhere?!" Ichigo looks at Rukia puzzled._

_What is she trying to tell him?_

_"Don't worry about it. I'll handle things my way.. I'm going to-"_

_"BAKA!" Ichigo lscorns Rukia, "You can't make it on your own! You're just a girl-"_

_Rukia punches Ichigo in the face, "So what if I am a girl!? I can't handle being alone?! I'd kill you point blank if I wanted to..."_

_Ichigo glares at Rukia as he lets out a huff, "Why would you want me in charge? Why not Renji?"_

_Rukia folds her arms as she leans back on her chair, "Its because you trained under me and Renji is more of the self taught type."_

**_"Renji, Kurosaki, look sharp, ten o'clock."_**

**_Rukia sports serene smile as she walks through the wet damp grass in her Black dress pants and black button up blouse. Both Ichigo and Renji wore black suits._**

**_"Ryu sama.. Oh Ryu sama!" Rukia sweetly yet somberly cooed as she walks towards the grieving family, "I'm so sorry for your loss... You must be-"_**

**_Just as Rukia predicted._**

**_Shirayuki._**

**_"Shirayuki." Rukia glared, "How does it feel to back stab the person who took you in under her wing and gave you every-"_**

**_Shirayuki covers her mouth giggling, "Gave me everything? Pft! You never gave me the life I wanted..."_**

**_"The life you wanted?" Rukia tilts a her head, "Oh! the life as a low life parasite that sucks the money of people for their own personal gain? Was that the life you wanted?"_**

**_Shirayuki rolls her eyes, "Think what you want, but..." Shirayuki slides a gun out of her sleeves, "You can't blame me when I say, I learned from the-"_**

**_Pop._**

**_Shirayuki looks down on her torso as the stained of fresh read blood slowly expands on her torso, she stammers "R-r-ru-ruki-"_**

**_"Don't be foolish Shirayuki," Rukia recoils her gun, "whenever someone goes against me I ALWAYS WIN."_**

_What the!_

Rukia awoke cold and clammy as she darts her eyes around her room, letting out a sigh, _It was just a horrible dream...Shirayuki would never-_ Rukia chuckles as she shakes her head, _Who am I kidding, the moment she dug her claws onto Ryu was the moment she stabbed me in the back.._

Rukia pulls her covers over her head as she tries to go back to sleep...

But her mind still stirs...

_**Shirayuki is nothing but a backstabbing-**_

_No, This doesn't sound like Shirayuki... She would never do this to me._

_**This could be the first and most likely last time she'll ever back stab me.**_

_What?_

_**She'll kill me before I get the chance to kill her.**_

_I'm not going to kill her... I'm just going to-_

_**Going to what? Going to let her go when she's on the other side of the line with the enemy?**_

_She's been there for me through thick and thin._

_**Where is she now? Obviously not with me.**_

_I did promise her I would never hurt her._

**_Oh look! She bares the Koi tattoo._**

_So?_

**_The Koi tattoo. Undying loyalty. I own their life._**

_Maybe that's why Shirayuki left..._

**_That still doesn't justify her leaving. SHE MADE A PROMISE AND BROKE IT._ **

_It doesn't mean I should stoop down to her level and break my promise._

_**So I'm letting her go for breaking her promise? Pft, it's like rewarding a puppy for shitting on the carpet.** _

_I'm a Yakuza. I'm bound by my word..._

* * *

_**-Give it all-** _

**_"What do you have in mind Rukia sama?" _**

_Rukia lets out a chuckle, "Silly Shirayuki...I want your head on a pike."_

_"Kuchiki?" Ichigo knocks on Rukia's room door, "You ready?"_

_Rukia lets out a heave as she gets up off her chair, "As ready as I'll ever be." _

"Renji, Kurosaki, look sharp, ten o'clock."

Rukia sports serene smile as she walks through the wet damp grass in her Black dress pants and black button up blouse. Both Ichigo and Renji wore black suits.

"Ryu sama.. Oh Ryu sama!" Rukia sweetly yet somberly cooed as she walks towards the grieving family, "I'm so sorry for your loss... You must be-"

Just as Rukia predicted.

Shirayuki.

Rukia was suddenly startled.

It was just too familiar..

Too familiar for Rukia's comfort.

"Kuchiki." Ryu's eyes darted at Rukia as he walks towards her, "What brings you here on such a somber day?"

Shirayuki hides behind Ryu as Rukia lets out a chuckle, _I still own her... _

"Oh nothing.. I just wanted to pay my respects for Tsuyo sama..."

Ryu rolls his eyes, "Your presence is unwanted here... Go before I regret shading blood on sacred-"

Shirayuki tugs Ryu's hand as she mumbles, "Let's just go.. You can deal with them later..."

"No, I can't. They need to-"

Shirayuki nuzzles Ryu's neck, "Don't worry about them... They're nothing..."

Rukia clenched her firsts as she bit her lip.

The audicity for Shirayuki to blatantly disrespect Rukia like that.

She wasn't going to let her off.

"Oh? Who is this?" Rukia looks at Shirayuki, "Is she your newest paid prostitute to pose as your mourning girlfriend?"

Renji and Ichigo both held their laughter in as they both stood behind Rukia who is just "peachy"

Ryu turns red, "She has class-"

"Whoa, when did prostitutes have class?"

"You little-"

Just as Ryu unhooks his arm, Shirayuki runs past Ryu and slaps Rukia, "Classy women never make history..."

Both Renji and Ichigo watch in horror as Rukia slowly looks up at Shirayuki, laughing, "Shirayuki, Shirayuki... Silly Shirayuki...You've broke the promise..." Rukia clears her throat as she turns around, "Renji, Kurosaki... I think we have what we need...Let's go..."

**_"What do you have in mind Rukia sama?"_**

_"Silly Shirayuki...I want your head on a pike."_

* * *

_**-After Hours-** _

_There's a heavy feeling in Rukia's chest and it's trying to pull her down._

_Is this the end of Rukia Kuchiki?_

_Fuck no._

_Rukia lets out a huff as she gathers herself and calls for Renji and Ichigo._

_Ichigo and Renji both knocked on Rukia's office door "You called for us?"_

_"Yeah... come in..."_

_Ichigo and Renji both come in as they seat themselves before Rukia who looks at them smiling, "Good news...I found out Ryu's weakness..."_

_"Eh?" Renji looks at Rukia intrigued, "We saw them for less than an hour..."_

_"Which is more than I need.." Rukia chirped, "Ryu's weakness is Shirayuki..."_

_Renji and Ichigo's eyes widen. _

_Rukia can't be thinking of making Shirayuki the leverage deal..._

_"Oi, Kuchiki... You're not thinking of making her-"_

_"Yes I am!" Rukia more than happily chirps, "She dug her own grave and now it's time to bury her..."_

* * *

Shirayuki-you little...

xD

Reviews and likes are appreciated...

really, the reviews are appreciated cause I get giddy and excited when I know people are reading this and enjoy what I write...

xDD

Thanks soooo Mcuh to those who reviewed!


	15. Side A

**_-Monsters Calling Home-_**

**_Pft, I'm still paying for her cellphone-this is just too perfect..._**

_Rukia whips out a disposable cellphone as she makes the call, **Come on you harlot... Pick you the phone you lousy rancid two face backstabbing bi-**_

_The call went through as a up beat voice answers, "Hello?"_

_"Shirayuki."_

_The up beat voice a dead silent._

**_The harlot is speechless when Ryu isn't there... _**

_"Shirayuki. I want to speak to you. Just you and me. No strings attached."_

_"..."_

_"Shirayuki?"_

_"The cafe near the park. Meet me there."_

_Shirayuki...your head would look so nice on a pike in my back yard..._

Rukia patiently waits for Shirayuki as she daydreams of the ways she'll make her pay for betraying her and as a bonus, make Ryu bow down to Rukia's power...

"Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, I haven't finished-"

_Click_

"Rukia chuckles, it'd funny how you think I didn't come prepared Shira-"

"Kuchiki..." Shirayuki comes bumbling out giggling, "Kuchiki! How does it feel to be on the other side where you're one step behind?"

"It's a new experience, but I'm not going to lie," Rukia takes a sip of her coffee as she reads a newspaper nearby, ignoring her surroundings, "But I can;t help but feel disappointed..."

Shirayuki smiles, "Why is that?"

"My plan of killing you did't go as I planed...I was going make you suffer..."

Shirayuki smiles, _she hasn't changed a bit._

"Ryu honey! Let's bring her to the spot! I call shot gun!"

_"**Aren't you afraid he might bite the hand that feeds?"**_

**_Shirayuki bites the hand that feeds..._**

"Wake up!" Rukia taps Rukia's face as she slowly wakes up, smiling, "Shirayuki... I do hope you know what you are doing because-"

Rukia hears the sound of the revolver, _click._

"It's a shame this had to end like this this... But to be respectful, good bye Rukia sama..."

Rukia chuckles, "A harlot being respectful? That's-"

Pop. Pop.

"Ryu honey!" Shirayuki came bumbling out of the park woods, giggling,"I finished her off!"

Ryu peers over Shiryuki and sees two red blood stains on Rukia's chest gushing out blood, "Good."

"I'll send someone to clean up this dirty mess while we..." Shirayuki whispers into Ryu's ear as his eyes widen and laughs, "Shy and kinky?"

"You bet!" Shirayuki winks as they walk hand in hand away from a dead Rukia.

* * *

**_-Up Rising-_**

_"Oi, Kuchiki," Ichigo knocks on Rukia's office door and nothing._

_He tries again and he gets nothing._

_"Oi, Renji," Ichigo walks down the stairs, "Have you seen Rukia? I was suppose to talk to her about Ryu-"_

_"I think she went out earlier today, her car isn't here..."_

"Ichigo, you've seen Rukia?" Renji peers out the window and looks at the dark empty driveway.

Rukia hasn't been home since early morning, Ichigo is worried because he's suppose to be by Rukia's side at all times... Why didn't she tell him to go along with what ever she had planed?

Or was it Rukia taking care of her people?

Keeping her end of the promise.

"No, I haven't... Maybe she went to visit Kiyomi and Yuzu."

"Baka, she wouldn't risk a child's welfare just to visit them..."

Ichicgo's eyes widen, "You don't think Ryu has Kuchiki... Do you?"

"Nah, Rukia probably went to find Byakuya..."

**_"Kurosaki, if and only IF I were to leave out of nowhere, you are to take charge."_**

_**Few days later...**_

Ichigo's eyes widen.

Before him sits a small opened brown box with a bloody tongue and a letter.

_He wouldn't shut up so we cut off his tongue. The girls are pissing us off too, with their crying. Maybe we'll gouge out their eyes so they'll stop crying..._

_What do you think?"_

_-Ryu_

"Shirayuki told them!"

Ichigo was furious as he ran back in the house with the box in his hand.

Shirayuki really fucked them over big time.

No one messes with what Ichigo protects...

NO ONE.

"What?!" Renji ran towards Ichigo, "What did she tell them?"

"Where Yuzu and Kiyomi are..."

Renji rolls his eyes, "How do you even-"

Ichigo points at the brown box, "Does that answer your question?"

Renji nearly pukes as he walks away, "What the hell is that shit?!"

"It's the tongue of Shizuku..." Ichigo tosses Renji the letter, "Where does that bastard Ryu live?"

Renji reads through the letter and looks at Ichigo, "You're not planing to just go alone are you?"

Ichigo chuckles, "Toshiro and Hanataro are coming with me... Are you?"

Renji lets as a sigh as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "There's nothing better to so, I'll tag along..."

Ichigo grins, "Toshiro! Hanataro! We have some business we need to settle!"

* * *

**_-The Final View?-_**

_"I'm sorry, but Ryu sama currently busy... Perhaps you might want to visit-"_

_Ichigo grabs him by his throat growling, "I don't give a shit if he's busy or not. Just get his ass out here before I-"_

_"What's all this commotion about?" Ryu comes out in his boxers annoyed, "Eh? Who are they Tesra?"_

_Tesra glares at Ichigo, "No one Ryu sama.. They were just about to-"_

_"Hey you!" Renji blurted, "What the hell did you do to-"_

_Ryu snaps his fingers laughing, "I knew you guys looked familiar... Let them in Tesra..."_

_"But-"_

_"Let. Them. In."_

Ichigo sits in front of Ryu as Renji, Tosiro and Hanataro stand behind him waiting...

Just waiting.

"From what Shirayuki told me, you two work for Kuchiki and those two..." Ryu points at Hanataro and Toshiro, "Who are they?"

"Their names don't matter." Ichigo folds his hands as he leans back on his chair, "The only thing on my mind is why shouldn't I plug a bullet through your brains right now."

"Really?" Ryu looks at Ichigo surprised, "I thought you knew."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Knew what?"

"Rukia Kuchiki is dead!" Ryu happily declared, "Dead, dead-"

Ichigo punches Ryu in the face, "Fuck off with the shits and giggles and talk like a real man."

"Ryu sa-"

Ryu silences Tesra as he laughs, "You have guts to punch me in the face when you're on my territory..."

Ichigo scoffs, "That's suppose to scare me?"

Click.

"Well, it's not suppose to scare you per-say... More like mocking you..."

Ichigo felt the cold revoler pointing at his head as he chuckles, "Go ahead.. Made your best move... Rukia will rip your heads off if you even lay a finger on us..."

Ryu face palms, "How many times do I have to tell you? She's dead! Shirayuki shoot her in her chest twice. She's probably dying in a cold ditch where insects are probably devouring on her dead corpse..."

Shirayuki.

Just hearing that name boils Ichigo's blood.

"Shirayuki!" Renji screams, "You stupid bitch! Everything Rukia did-"

Ryu punches Renji in the face, "Shut up. That's no way to talk to a lady..."

Ichigo chuckles, "Didn't know you considered prostitutes as ladies..."

The four of them chuckle as Ryu smiles and lies, "That's funny cause Rukia was screaming like a whore when I fucked her..."

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "Repeat what you just said..." Ichigo had his hand on his gun, all Ryu had to do was repeat himself.

Ryu sports a chummy smile as he gladly repeated himself, "Rukia. Was. Screaming. Like. A. Whore. When. I. Fucked. Her."

Ichigo went blank.

* * *

*troll face*

Soo...

It's not going to end soon cause there's much more that needs explaining and more lies and deceit to uncover..

:D

yay for Chinese, korean, japanese dramas!

xDD

reviews are greatly appreciated!

:D


	16. Punk

_**-Starlight-**_

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "Repeat what you just said..." Ichigo had his hand on his gun, all Ryu had to do was repeat himself.

Ryu sports a chummy smile as he gladly repeated himself, "Rukia. Was. Screaming. Like. A. Whore. When. I. Fucked. Her."

Ichigo went blank.

"Who's the bastard that shoot my dear Ms. Kuchiki!?"

Ichigo's heart started to beat faster as he turned his head around, "Tian san?"

Dai lou Tian grins, "Ms. Kuchiki sounded so nice on the phone, I couldn't help but come and pay a visit..."

Ryu looks at Dai Lou Tian confused, "How did you-"

Dai Lou Tian darts his eyes at Ryu, "So you're that bastard that laid his grubby fingers on my dear Ms. Kuchiki..."

Ryu chuckles, "I fucked her good."

Dai Lou Tian shakes his head, "You should have NEVER laid your hands on my dear Ms. Kuchiki..."

Ryu folds his arms, "Really. What makes you say that?"

"You're reeking of arrogance.." Dai Lou Tian's eyes narrowed, "I hate boys like you don't know how to use power..."

Ryu shrugs, "Hate it or not. You're going to die."

"Me Die?" Dai Lou Tian bursts out in laughter, "You didn't think I'd come here alone did you?"

Toshiro nudges Ichigo, "What the hell is going on in here?! Whose side are we on?"

Ichigo shakes his head chuckling, "Even from the grave she's still protecting us..."

**_Few days ago..._**

**_"It's a shame this had to end like this this... But to be respectful, good bye Rukia sama..."_**

**_"A harlot being respectful? That's-"_**

**_Pop. Pop._**

_"SHIRAYUKI!"_

_Rukia awoke aching in pain as she looks around, **Eh? Where am-**_

_"Kuchiki sama!" Unohana ran towards Rukia, "You must take a rest! You haven't fully healed yet!"_

_Rukia nudges Unohana off, "Who sent me here?"_

_"Shirayuki...She explained everything to me..."_

_Rukia's eyes widen as she laughs, **Shirayuki... You're just too magnificent...**_

_"I need to go-ah!" Rukia wraps her arms around her torso as Unohana gets a new roll of bandages, "You need to rest Kuchiki sama..."_

_"Just let me call someone..." _

"Aye, Loung Gou, what do you think about skinning him alive?"

Ryu chuckles uneasily as Dai Lou Tian's triad budies advance into his house, "Guys, guys... Surely we can strike-"

Dai Lou Tian laughs at Ryu's ignorance, "What happened to your confidence punk?!"

Ryu drops down in a ball and goes into fetal position, "Please! Take what you want!"

"Tsk," Renji looks at Ryu disgusted, "Look at that pathetic bastard..."

Ichigo grabs Ryu by his collar growling, "Where the hell did you take Yuzu and Ki-"

"They're over here!"

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"SHIRAYUKI!"

_"Hehehe... babe, look who I have..." Ryu points at Yuzu, Kiyomi, Momo, and Shizuku, "How should I Kill the-"_

_"Don't kill them!" Shirayuki awkwardly blurted confusing Ryu._

_"Eh? Why shouldn't I kill them? They're part of Kuchiki's clan..."_

_"No..." Shirayuki chuckles uneasily, "I think we should hold them as hostages.. You know.. to scare them..."_

**_When will they make him the head of Jigoku no ryū?! _**

_Ryu kisses Shirayuki, "Smart and sexy..."_

"Mr. Kuchiki, "Dai Lou Tian looks at Ryu huddling in a ball, "Me and my brothers will keep him company while you take care of some business..."

Ichigo nods as he darts he runs up the stairs towards Shirayuki.

He was going to make Shirayuki pay for what she has done.

"Kuro-gah!"

Ichigo grabs Shirayuki by her throat growling, "Where the fuck is Yu-"

"Onii chan?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as he tighten his hold into Shirayuki's throat, "YU-"

"Don't hurt Yuki chan!"

Ichigo looks at Yuzu confused, "But she hurt you didn't she?"

"No! She didn't! Yuki chan never hurt us! It was that evil guy who tried to hit us!"

Ichigo looks at Shirayuki as he slightly loosens his hold, "Where's Rukia!?"

"She's at a safe place." Shirayuki choked.

"LIES! That little bastard down stairs said-"

_"Unohana san..." Shirayuki looks around as she quietly whispers, "I really need you to do something for me..."_

_Unohana smiles and nods, "What is it Shirayuki san?"_

_Shirayuki whispers into Unohana's ear as her eyes widen, "Shirayu-"_

_"Please Unohana san... I'm depending on you to make this work..."_

_Shirayuki looks at Unohana with pleading eyes as Unohana lets out a sigh, "I'll see what I can do..." _

"I was the one who shot Rukia sa-gah!"

Ichigo tightens his hold, "I knew it was you...You're nothing but a two faced-"

"Wait!" Shirayuki huffed, "Rukia sama is still alive...You have to believe me..."

Ichigo glares at Shirayuki, "Why should I believe you?"

"Look at Yuzu and Kiyomi... Does it look like I hurt them?"

Ichigo takes a quick glance at Yuzu and Kiyomi and realizes they are okay...

But.

"What about Shizuku?! It was you who cut off his ton-"

"No. It wasn't. Ryu wanted to kill him on the spot. I told him to keep him alive so instead Ryu cuts off his tongue..."

"Why did you go with Ryu without telling us?!"

"I couldn't. Ryu was always onto me. I had to do what I had to in order for me to help take down Jigoku no ryū ...There was no other way."

Ichigo arches his eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"Inorder for Ryu to become the head of Jigoku no ryū and receive the family secrets, he has to avenge his father. So I had to wait before I can steal the secrets and bring it back to Rukia sama... But things got out of hand..."

Ichigo lets out a huff, "Where's Rukia?"

"She's with Unohana san... She's looking after her in one of Rukia sama's secret lairs..."

Ichigo lets go of Shirayuki's neck as he shoves her, "Take me to her."

* * *

What a twist!

:O

Shirayuki isn't a backstabber after all...

and Rukia isn't dead!

*Throws confetti*

But there's more to this... The person instigating all this...

You'll never guess who though...

:D

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...


	17. Cute

**_-Like an old friend visited-_**

"_She's here." Shirayuki stands before a rustic door in carefully hidden in the janitor closet in Kuno's sake house, "Just follow me... Unohana san should be downstairs."_

_Ichigo arches his eyebrow, "How do I know it's not one of your traps?"_

_Shirayuki sighs, "If it was don't you think the hiding spot would be more mysterious and ominous?"_

_Ichigo shoot Shirayuki a glare as he shoves her, "Go first."_

_Shirayuki lets out a huff as she walks down the creaking stairs, "She should be in bed resting right now... Don't bother Rukia sama if she is..." _

"Rukia sama?" Shirayuki knocked on the door waiting for that inevitable ass whipping as Ichigo waits impatiently with his gun behind Shirayuki's back, "Rukia better be behind that door.."

Shirayuki gulps hard as she knocks again, "Ruki-"

The door slowly creaks open as a slither of light of outside enters the room.

It was quiet.

Shirayuki peers inside, "Rukia-"

Click.

Shirayuki felt the cold revolver against her head, "Shirayuki... Silly Sihirayuki...When you go against me... I always win..."

Shirayuki closes her eyes, with a somber voice, "Yes, I know..."

Rukia laughs as she recoils her gun and walks past Shirayuki towards Ichigo, "I see... you haven't died yet so that's a good start..."

Ichigo confidently scoffs, "It was nothing, I don't understand why you make it such a big deal.."

Rukis folds her arms smiling, "Did Tian sama drop by?"

"Yeah, he did." Ichigo chuckles, "You should have seen the face on that little punk... He was scared shitless..."

"Heh, I bet... Come in.. before the dust gets over whelming..."

Rukia turns the lights on as she leads Ichigo in while Shirayuki follows.

Shirayuki knows she needs to explain herself and the trust between her and Rukia needs extensive building.

"Rukia sa-"

"I'll talk to you later Shirayuki..."

Shirayuki nodded as she recoiled back to the wall as Rukia face Ichigo smiling, "Tian sama think still thinks we're married."

Ichigo bursts out in laughter, "Us married? Why does he even think that?"

"I don't know!" Rukia joins in on the laughter, "I think it was the time when you had to pretend to be my husband.."

Ichigo face palms, "What did I get myself into?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Rukia leans slightly back folding her arms, "It's not all that bad... He came with his home made rice wine..." Rukia's eyes glimmered, "It's like the nectar of the gods..."

"Never tried it."

"Eh?" Rukia looks at Ichigo surprised, "You didn't taste it?"

"Well, SOMEONE took my cup and downed it for me..."

"Fine, fine, fine..." Rukia pouted, "Tian sama should be dropping by with his friends at my place anyways..."

"Why are they dropping off at your place?"

"It's because they are friends of Tian sama... Any friend of Tian sama is a friend of mine..."

* * *

**_-All for you-_**

_"No, no, no..." Rukia is flushed red from the amount of rice wine she had, "He's not my -hic- husband!"_

_Rukia giggles, "Ichi-hic-go! Tell them we aren't mar-hic-ried!"_

_Dai Lou Tian scoffs, "Look at you two! You two are like two peas in a pod!"_

_"But." Loung Gou sports a chummy smile as he gets closer to Rukia, "If you two aren't married... maybe-"_

_Ichigo swoops Rukia away as he glares at Loung Gou, "Touch her and you die."_

_"Ohhhh..." Dai Lou Tian coos, "He swooped in and grabbed his wife of the clutches of your hand Loung Gou!"_

_"Don't be silly Tian sama..." Rukia flimsily waved her hand at him as she gets closer to Ichigo's neck whispering, "He's just my to go to person... Right?"_

**-Every Yakuza leader has a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy...-**

**-This instance is when that policy will be used...-**

"Kuro-kurrrrrooooo-kurrrrrrooooosssaaakkiiii..." Rukia giggles as she loops her arms around Ichigo's neck, "Icchhhhiiiiiiigoooooooooo..." He could feel Rukia's soft ivory smooth skin brush upon his neck as the scent of the sweet sake fills the living room.

She was in heat.

Dai Lou Tian and Loung Gou is no longer there.

They went off to go drink some sake after picking up girls who don't mind spending their time with them.

Shirayuki and Renji both went out together to talk things out and to get Shirayuki's story straight.

Which left Rukia and Ichigo.

Alone.

"Uhh.. Rukia," Ichigo awkwardly looks at her, "I don't think-"

"Huh?" Rukia looks up at Ichigo, fluttering her eyes, "Don't think what Ichigo?"

Never has Ichigo seen Rukia so carefree, so happy, so cute?

"You need to go to bed soon..."

Rukia shakes her head, "You're right! To my room!" Rukia looks at her room and points at that direction.

Nothing.

"I said, to my room!" Rukia points dramatically at her room door and looks at Ichigo with a chummy smile as she whispers, "That's your cue to take me there!"

"Right!"

Ichigo carries Rukia to her room as she self narrates, "Rukia Kuchiki, the most feared Yakuza, flies to her room getting ready for bed!"

Ichigo just smiles, _She's kinda cute when she's drunk... _

"Fffffffffffffff-oh no! Rukia Kuchiki's worst enemy! The corner! Will she make it?! I think she will! Wooosh!"

Ichigo laughs as they turn the corner and walks up the stairs, "Okay Rukia," Ichigo loosens his hold onto Rukia only to have her tighten her hold, "Nuuuuu.. The ground it hot lava!"

"Hot lava?"

"Yes!" Rukia looks at Ichigo with a innocent serious look as she tighten her hold onto Ichigo, "It's hot lava and I can't step on it or I will light on fire!" Rukia looks down and sees Ichigo's feet on the floor and panics, "Hurry! Hurry! Get inside! the lava is going to light you on fire!" Rukia starts to fidget all around as Ichigo struggles to hold her.

"Okay-okay." Ichigo fumbles into Rukia's room as his eyes widen.

This is his first time being in Rukia's room and he couldn't help but realize how girly it was for someone who puts up a tough cut throat front.

Her room was decorated with chappy accessories and bunny plushies, something he would never thought Rukia would own.

"Land ahead!" Rukia points at her bed, "There's land up ahead! Hurry up before you get lit on fire!"

Ichigo laughs as he drops Rukia on her bed, "There-"

Rukia frantically pulls Ichigo onto her bed as he lands on top of her,she smiles,"Hi there!"

Ichigo face palms, _She's so drunk.. I bet she's going to regret drinking that-_

* * *

Oh noes!

What's going to happen?

xDD

*troll face*

I'm finishing up my "group project" which I think it's pretty damn unfair since I'm practically doing all the work...

*shakes fist*

anyways...

review and likes are greatly appreciated!  
:D


	18. Horsie

**-Note from author-**

**So I was talking to a good friend of mine and we're listening to music and all until Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru came on.**

**The first thing she asked me.**

**"Did you get this off of some Hentai sound track?"**

**xDDDD**

**So, from then on, I can't listen to that song without any pervy thoughts...**

***shakes fist***

**Oh well, I've been listening to pervy songs so I can ATTEMPT to write this...**

**It's kinda awkward since this is kinda my first going out all pervy so I don't know how you folks will enjoy this...**

**Probably not but, I did try..**

**o:)**

**xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**-Sanctuary-** _

_Rukia bursts out in giggles, "Stop poking me down there Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo's face turned white._

_His not-so little Ichi came to play, and he wants to play hard._

_"Uh.. Rukia, I really need to-"_

_"Nuuuuu! The floor is lava! You can't leave now!" Rukia fidgets under Ichigo as her core rub up against him, making Ichgo- well he's really tempted to ravage Rukia at this point._

_"Ahhhaaa... Rukiaaa... Why don't you play another game?"_

_Rukia tilts her head, "Play another-" A chummy smile appears on her face as she looks at a limited edition chappy plushie, "We can play cowboy and horsie!"_

_Ichigo chuckles uneasily as she shakes his head, "No, we can't play that Ru-ahaaaaa."_

_Rukia sways her hips side to side as she pouts, "I wanna play! I wanna play!"_

_Ichigo knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of Rukia._

_But has hasn't had any since, well since Orihime left him and his hand is nothing compared to the silky-well you get the point._

_If Rukia wanted to play, he was more than happy to oblige._

_"Rukia," Ichigo's eyes hazed over as he growled and he propped Rukia up, "You wanna be a cowgirl?"_

_Rukia's eyes shimmered as she innocently nodded, "Yup!"_

_"Okay then..." Ichigo gulps hard as he unbuttons her shirt one button at a time as she giggles out of excitement, "How do we play cowgirl?"_

_Ichigo stops as his fingers lay upon the last button oh her shirt, She's drunk... I shouldn't be doing this... But then again.. When will i get a chance to-_

_"Hurry up!" Rukia began to bounce up and down, "I wanna play!" _

"Nuuu..." Rukia bit Ichigo's firm shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I don't wanna play cowgirl away more... It hurts..."

Rukia was tight for a reason...

She's a virgin...

"It just hurts now... It'll feel better later on..." _She's so tight... It feels sooo good... _

Rukia whimpers as she gets use to the size of Ichigo's cock in her.

It hurts, but it _hurts_ sooo good.

Ichigo enjoys every second he's in her as her sweet velvet walls tighten around him, "Rukia..." Ichigo slowly thrusts into her, "How does that feel?"

Rukia arches, with a chummy smile, "It feels good!"

"Are you ready?"

Rukia tilts her head, "Ready for what?"

"You're a cowgirl..." Ichigo licks Rukia's neck and whispers, "Ride me."

Rukia giggles, "Nuuuuu..."

"Aww.. come on," Ichigo leans back onto Rukia's bed, "Rhaaaaadddeee-"

Rukia's eyes hazed over as she began to ride Ichigo, "Am I dwhoooo-oo-oooo-ing it rrigghttt?

Ichigo smiles as he grabs Rukia by her hips and began to lead as he thrusts into her, "How does that feel?"

Rukia lets out a happy squeal as she laughs, "This is soo much fun!"

The sound of the bed creaking is music to Ichigo's ears that Rukia is doing her part and riding him good.

He made sure Rukia felt all of him in her as he forcibly thrusts into her harder and faster each time, "Ruki-Rukia... Does it hurt?"

Ichigo panted out of breath as Rukia closes her eyes smiling, "But feels good-"

"Rukia sama?"

Cocked blocked.

Courtesy of Shirayuki.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Ichigo starts to panic as he fidgets under Rukia who thinks it's all part of the game as she tries to "tame" Ichigo.

"Nuuu.. stop horsie!" Rukia giggles and laughs as she tries to stay ontop of Ichigo who attempts to nudge her off, but really?

It felt too good for him to completely nudge her off when she's having a blast and he's more than enjoying her trying to ride him.

"Rukia sa-"

"Nuuu...Stop moving horsie!"

The knocking stopped.

It was dead silent as Rukia lets out a huff and giggles, "Good horsie..." (one... Two...)

Ichigo grew pale as he pulls the covers over thier heads and whispers, "Shhh... don't say a thing..."

Rukia smiles as she imitates Ichigo, "Shhhhhh.. Are we playing hide and seek?"

Ichigo face palms, "Yes, yes we-"

"3!"

Renji barges in as Shirayuki tails him and sniffs the room and gasp when she saw the lump on the bed and nudges Renji, "Look..."

Renji's eyes widen.

Ichigo gulps hard as he muffles Rukia's giggles, "Don't-"

Shirayuki REnji pulls the covers off as he covers his eyes, "YOU DIRTY SCUM GET OFF OF RUKI-"

Shirayuki's eyes widen, "Kurosaki?!"

Shirayuki quickly covers Rukia who giggles and laughs, "We played cowgirl and horsie!"

Renji looks at Ichigo with sheer disgust and anger, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF CHAPPY!"

"Wait-wait-I Can- Wait.. Chappy?" Ichigo looks at Renji confused, "Whose Chappy?"

Shirayuki face palms as Renji lets out a sigh as he looks at Shirayuki, "Next time Rukia drinks, makes sure she with you Shirayuki.."

* * *

_-All these things I've done-_

"Chappy is Rukia sama's alter ego that only appears when she's drunk..."

"So that wasn't Rukia?"

Shirayuki nods, "It was Chappy..."

"So Rukia won't find out?"

Shirayuki shoots Ichigo a glare, "Don't think you can get Rukia sama drink just to take advantage of her... I will make you pay even if it takes my last dying breath.."

Ichigo chuckles uneasily, "Are you going to tell her?"

Shirayuki sighs, "I'll have to talk to Renji kun about this...

* * *

Oh noes...

yes it was short...

I felt very weird and uncomfortable writing this for some very odd reason...

maybe later on it won't be so weird if I read more pervy fics...

xDD

review or message suggests..

:D thanks to those who reviewed before

:)


	19. Reminisce

**_-Doctor Jones-_ **

_"Ugh... Why does my head head-*sniff,sniff*"_

_**Ugh, I smell like alco-**_

_Rukia's eyes widen, **Chappy.** _

_"SHIRAYUKI!"_

_Rukia screamed for Shirayuki._

_Rukia was flustered with emotions. She has no idea what happened, but all she knows is someone screwed her over and she's not to happy about that._

_"Rukia sama?!" Shirayuki came rushing into Rukia's room, "What's__"_

_"WHO WAS IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT?!"_

_Shirayuki grew pale, well paler than usual, "I don't think that's my business to-"_

_"Shirayuki, do not patronize me..." Rukia glares at her, "You're damn lucky I didn't return the two bullets when I had the chance."_

_Shirayuki heard the anger and resentment in Rukia's words as she lets out a sigh, "Let me go tell him..." _

"Kurosaki..."

Rukia glares her eyes at a tattered Ichigo tied to a chair with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth..

Rukia was pissed.

Rukia was boiling with sheer anger.

The audacity of Ichigo to take advantage of her like the.

The sheer disrespect her has for Rukia to do such a thing.

She wanted him dead.

No one disrespects Rukia and lives to tell about it.

NO ONE.

Rukia walks towards Ichigo as she grabs a fist full of hair and pulls his head up as she looks at him straight in the eyes, "What the hell were you thinking when you-"

"You wanted to be a cowgirl.." Ichigo mumbles, "You kept pulling me onto your bed telling me it was hot lava on the floor and I couldn't leave. You were on me, rubbing-"

"Stop-stop-JUST stop."

Rukia face palms as she rubs her face, _Why Chappy, Why? Why fuck things up with me?! _

"Kurosaki." Rukia lets go of Ichigo's hair as she softens her voice, "You do know what you stole right?"

Ichigo's eyes widen.

He had no idea Rukia was a virgin. But there was always that hint.

Rukia was tight.

She was pure.

Untouched.

Untainted.

Now? Pft.

Ichigo would lucky if he survived Byakuya's wrath.

Unless...

Rukia straightens herself out as she lets out a huff, "Nothing happened last night."

Ichigo looks at Rukia, "But-"

Ichigo felt Rukia's cold revolver pointed at his head.

He knew Rukia was serious.

It wasn't an intimidation tactic Rukia pulls on him.

"NOTHING. HAPPENED. LAST. NIGHT."

* * *

**_-Reminisce-_**

_I was always the one that hung out with the guys in the place where putting up a fake front was all that was need to be adopted. The place where the unwanted go and stay until those who want to boost their ego while convincing themselves they are doing charity work for taking the "Unwanted" children from here._

_I scoff at the thought of that._

_Adults were never added to the equation when no one came with hopes of adopting an unwanted child._

_The staff didn't care how the younger and newly abandoned children were treated, the only thing that registered in their minds was money._

_It was money that spoke to them, not the screams or sobs of those who went through torment while waiting and hoping to get adopted only to suffer from depression._

_Depression on why they were abandoneed. Why their parents left them._

_Was it because they weren't worth their love? Their attention? Did they replace them? Why doesn't anyone love them unconditionally?_

_Hm._

_**Adoption.**  
_

_Adopted to an artificial family that tries sooo hard to make you feel accepted?  
_

_Don't get this wrong, adoption is a great thing for families who truly want a child in their life, but there is a point where a family just feels like an artificial cookie cutter family. A family that tries sooo hard to make you feel accepted to the point where it's just plain insulting. A family you'd read all about in one of those superficial perfect house wives/family magazines._

_I scoff at the idea of a perfect family._

_No family is perfect._

_No matter how much anyone wants to think, **You're wrong, my parents are happily married and we are one big happy family and there isn't a thing you can say about it. **_

_Just wait a moment..._

_I need a moment to myself..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That sure was a knee slapper..._

_Every family has it's secrets. You're probably the lucky one that happens to live in bliss._

**_Ignorance is bliss._**

**_Adults._**

_I was the one that rebelled against the adults._

_Screaming and yelling how unfair everything was._

_The adults would just scoff and laugh at us and tell us, **life isn't fair. DEAL WITH IT.**_

_Funny how that very phrase still rings what remains of my heart. __There were those who would complain about how I always hang out with the guys not the girls.__Why deal with girls when all they do is gossip and talk trash behind each others back when they claim to be best friends forever._

_Heh, best friends forever huh?_

_Let's see if you're best friends forever when she gets adopted by a well off family and you? __You're still stuck in the orphanage.__Lets see if that best friends forever friend ship la-__Oh? She didn't write back to you in months?_

_Poor you. She probably forgot about you while you're writing her letters she was probably hangout with her superficial friends talking about how "depressed" they are when they didn't get the latest designer clothes. _

_Point made._

_Girls are stupid._

_That's why I hang out with guys._

_No hidden agenda. No shit talking behind each other's back. No stupid gossiping _

_Just no drama._

_There we times when I was close to be adopted, but when it came down to the details... I heard their reasons for not adopting me._

**_Oh, she's too much like a tomboy. We don't want a girl dressing like a boy._**

**_She acts too much like a boy..._**

**_I'm not going to adopt her, she's not even cute! _**

_Apparently they have different opinions now that they are six feet under._

**_Byakuya and Hisana._**

_What can I say about my saviors?_

_It was Hisana that saw me and squealed, **"Oh Byakuya sama! She's soo cute!" **_

_Alright, at his point I'm thinking to myself, **Cute? Just wait till you see how I really am... **_

_Byakuya prods around me like a cheap piece of meat-please note that this was when I was 6 years old when this happened and it's normal for adults to prod children around in orphanages like a cheap piece of meat. The children have no say. They are only there to look pretty until someone buys- "Adopts" them._

_But, there was this one moment I remember vividly. It was the only time I saw Byakuya sama smi-well he was grinning._

_It was when be poked a little too hard I shot a glare at him._

_The staff freaked out and yelled at me and was close to slapping me in the face until._

**_"Stop." _**

_Okay._

_Freeze frame._

_I could live relive this moment over and over and I would feel the same raw emotions I had for Byakuya sama._

_It wasn't love or affection._

_It was sheer adoration. Byakuya was practically the only adult to stand up for me while Hisana looks at him smiling and squealing, "I think we found our little girl!"_

_I smiled, Little girl?_

_That's right, I am a little girl. A silly little girl to be exact._

_A silly little girl that will slit anyone's throat if they get in my way._

_Yes._

_I am just a silly little girl._

_What possible harm can I do?_

**_Growing up_**

_While growing up in the Kuchiki household, I was loved for and taken care of by Hisana. _

_She was beautiful in her own way._

_The way she shows she pours her love into everything and the way she shows her affection._

_I felt part of this family._

_A real family that has problems because I knew and I heard arguments and strong verbal threats being hurled around in the living room then?_

_Gun shoots._

_I think it was when I was I think 9 years old when I saw the grief in Byakuya sama's eyes._

_Byakuya sama lost his beloved one and I lost my mom. _

_I was crying._

_I know Byakuya was holding in his tears but I didn't know why._

_Why he didn't cry when his wife died in front of him._

_It made me angry because I thought he didn't care-just like the staff a the orphanage who didn't care._

_I know the pain not being cared after, so why?_

_The sky was dark and somber. It was cold that day and I can still feel the chills that ran through my back every time I think of this._

_I was confused and angry at Byakuya sama for not shedding a tear when they lowered the casket._

_I looked at Byakuya and bravily asked him, "Do you not love Hisana sama?"_

_His warm hand grew cold. I felt it as he slightly squeezes my hand, "Rukia," He said with his strong firm voice, but, I couldn't help but notice there was a slight frailty in his voice. I'm not sure if anyone else picked up on it or was it only me that Byakuya talks to like that. But, after hearing that slight frailty in his voice, I knew, I knew Byakuya sama was hurting inside._

_"I think it is time you know,"_

_Know what? Know that Hisana is still alive and this is just a sick joke?_

_"I'm the head of a secret organization."_

_I titled my head at him, "Secret organization? Like the super heroes?"_

_I heard Byakuya let out a sigh, "Yes Rukia like the super heroes.."_

_My eyes glissened._

_Ever since then Byakuya was always a super hero character to me. He did everything in his power to protect me and made sure I was well taken care of._

_I even over heard him once when he referred to me as his only pride._

_He might not be your super hero but he is mine and I'll be damned if I let anyone lay a finger on him._

**_Yakuza_**

_When I turned 13 that's when I began to notice the sneaky meetings Byakuya sama has in the middle of the night and the extensive "business trips" He'd go on. _

_That was when Shirayuki and Renji entered my life._

_They were the ones assigned to look after me and care for me and eventually, I trusted them enough to the point where I'd trust them with my life._

_I thought it was normal to have body guards since Hisana sama was killed in our house. It made sense to me that Byakuya wanted me to have body guards. He was being protective of me because be was concerned for my well being, not because there was a price tag for my head that I didn't know of at the time._

_But, it was that night where I went downstairs for a cup of milk did I walk in on Byakuya sama while he was hosting an important meeting._

_I remember feeling scared and intimedated. I felt chilld running down my back. I couldn't say a thing nor could I move._

_I just stood there with a cup of milk and a cookie I snuck from the cookie jar._

_Everyone chuckled and asked Byakuya sama if I was the heir to his men._

_I tilted my head at one of them, and asked him, "What do you mean?"_

_That's when everything began to piece in on by one..._

_Why Hisana died._

_Why Byakuya sama didn't cry._

_Why Shirayuki and Renji was assigned to protect me at all costs._

_I'm Byakuya's pride._

_I'm going to make damn sure I won't disappoint him._

* * *

Rukia broke the 4th wall!

But here's a little background of Rukia from her point cause it's going to mean a lot later on...

But, I hope you folks enjoy this bit cause it'll go back to the story line in the next chapter...

plus, if you're wondering why I upload so fast is because when I sit down, ideas come to me and I just type it out what ever comes to mind...

Thanks for the reviews and likes!

:)


	20. Yakuza or Cop?

_**-Just Forget-**_

_"Okay. Rukia clears her throat as Ichigo, Shirayuki and Renji sit before Rukia in her office._

_The tension was thick._

_Shirayuki who "back stabbed" Rukia is trying to build her trust back to where it was with Rukia._

_Ichigo who took advantage of Rukia and literally screwed her over._

_Renji who is just pissed off and disappointed at both Shirayuki and Ichigo for doing Rukia wrong._

_"When Byakuya sama comes back, he'll be asking questions like why is Tsuyo and his son dead and the sudden increase of people working under me. Don't say a thing. Let Hyabusa speak up. If he tries to take the credit, let him. Do not say a word."_

_Renji looks at Rukia confused, "Why the hell should he get all the credit for the things we did?!"_

_"Don't worry.. I know what I'm doing. If he wants the lime light, I'll give it to him..."_

_Renji lets out a huff, "That bastard will get whats coming to him one day..."_

_"Until that day-"_

_"I want out."_

_Rukia froze as she tilts her head at Ichigo, "What?"_

_Renji sighs as he signals Shirayuki to slink outside with him to avoid the awkward argument between Rukia and Ichigo._

"I want out." Ichigo repeated, "There's no use for me here and the only reason why I'm working under you is to repay you back for Yuzu's well being. And the fact that I fucked up and I'm the last person you'd want to see-I want out."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with sheer anger, "You are tattooed for life! No one will hire you with that tattoo. You'll always he hunted down because of that tattoo... But.." Rukia maliciousl snickers, "None of that matters because the moment you leave is the moment you enter your body bag."

"Why is it that you insist on me staying When you're not going to give me an actual assignment?!"

"So that's what you want?!" Rukia slams her tiny fists on her table, "An actual assignment when you couldn't even find out a simple case that I figured out in less than a week!?"

"We didn't have punks like you who break the law to quench your selfish-"

Rukia chuckles as she folds her arms, "Selfish what? Huh? Tell me what's so selfish extract justice when what you call "the law" that only jails them for a few years and come out to live the rest of there lives?! Where's the justice in that?!"

Ichigo rollls his eyes as he kicks his feet up on Rukia's desk, "I'm a cop. Never in my life have I wanted to be a Yakuza nor was I ever proud to be one."

Rukia laughs at Ichigo's ignorance, "You really think you just walk out on me when I had you tattooed?!"

"Tattooed or not, I can have that removed."

"Oh? You want to remove that tattoo? I'll gladly help, just get me a rusty scalpel and I'll skin off that tattoo on your back."

"No thanks," Ichigo angrily spited, "I'll get it done myself."

"So. Then I guess Yuzu chan's life isn't worth-"

"Shut up about Yuzu. You say you're going to kill her but I know you. You said, once you make a promise you keep it or you'll be damned. You promised to take care of Yuzu. You'll be damned if you killed her."

Rukia looks at Ichigo dumbstruck as she starts to laugh, "So you think you have me figured out huh Kurosaki?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious?"

"Well." Rukia gets up as she struts towards Ichigo, "Since I'm feeling slightly generous, I'll give you a day. A day to make up your mind whether you want to be a cop or a full fledged Yakuza so you don't have to bitch and complain about your morals being clashed-and I won't regret killing you."

* * *

**_-Night Fleeting-_**

_"So I'm suppose to pretend to be your husband?"_

_Both Renji and Shirayuki walk next to each other as they talk about their next assignment, "Yes, that's what Rukia sama wants us to-"_

_"Eh?" Ichigo catches up with Renji and Shirayuki, "Did Rukia assign you guys a-"_

_"Shirayuki, We'll talk about this later on..."_

_"Why can't you guys talk about it in front of me?"_

_"It's simple Kurosaki. Rukia sama insisted on us to never talk about our assignments until you decided whether you want to be on our side or the other side."_

_"Why am I being lumped into the others?"_

_"It's because everyone else are punks that are full out disrespectful."_

_"If you want to be on our side and know about our assignment, you could always tell Rukia sa-"_

_"Fuck no. She hates me and-"_

_"I noticed Rukia sama didn't threaten you with her gun when you snapped back at her and she didn't threaten you when you propped your feet up on her desk..."_

_Renji chuckles, "Kurosaki, you've made things complicated for her."_

_No... That won't work... _

_Maybe-No._

_Okay.. Shirayuki pretends to be me to lure out that **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **bastard that always slips through the- _

"Okay." Ichigo angrily bursts into Rukia's office, "Give what ever information you have regarding-"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head smiling, "First off, have you decided which side you are on?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Just give me the infor-"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about Kurosaki. Maybe you need to take some medications..."

"Don't play dumb with me. You damn well, know what I mean..."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm just a silly little girl... I can't possibly do any harm..."

"Don't make me-"

"Make you what officer Kurosaki?" Rukia leans in her chair, "Make you arrest me without probable cause? I'll sue your ass and we'll see whose laughing then."

"Just tell who it is you guys are-"

"Only those who work under me gets the details. You chose to leave. No one is forcing you or stopping you..."

Ichigo face palms.

He knows what Rukia is capable of and the amount of time she takes to get information is outstanding, but its the morals he upholds.

"What's it going to be Kurosaki? Yakuza or cop?"

* * *

because I can't fall asleep I typed this up for you folks..

xDD

Thanks to all who reviewed and liked...

It really makes me glad you guys are enjoy what I write...

xDDD

reviews and likes are Greatly appreciated!

:)


	21. Ashido

_**-Feather-**_

_**Few Days later...**_

_"Rukia sama...Would you like the light green one or the blue one?"_

_Rukia face palms as she rubs her face, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi's hosting his Autumn Ball tomorrow... Do you know how many girls will be there?"_

_"But he's looking for you Rukia sama..."_

_Rukia chuckles as she gets off her bed, "No, he's looking for you Shirayuki..."_

_Shirayukis smiles, "Did Kurosaki made his de-"_

_"What are you going to wear Shirayuki?"_

"Alright... We're here..." Rukia pulls up infront of Kurotsuchi's mansion as she gets out of the car and opens the door for Shirayuki and Renji, "Remember the plan... If you guys feel like you're in trouble, just push that button I gave you guys and I swear, I'll be the first one there... Understood?"_**  
**_

Rukia looks at both Shirayuki and Renji and blushes, "You guys looks amazing tonight! Maybe we should host a Ball o our-" Rukia face palms laughing, "I'm getting too soft..."

Shirayuki chuckles as she loops her arm with Renji's, "Where's kurosa-"

"Hurry up and go!" Rukia nudges Shirayuki and Renji, "I'll be following behind you... If anyone asks I'm here to drive you back home..."

* * *

_-Runaways-_

_"Oh my, really?" Shirayuki covers her mouth giggling all while looking around for Kurotsuchi, "Renji kun," Shirayuki nudges him, "Have you seen Rukia sama?"_

_"No, I haven't, she's probably looking around for Kurotsuchi right now..."_

_Shirayuki sighs, "Why does Rukia sama do this to herself?"_

_"She wants to prove to Byakuya she can hold her own."_

_"Eh?" Shirayuki tilts her head, "Whats do you mean?"_

_Renji lets out a huff, "You've noticed how Rukia always tells herself she's getting soft?"_

_Shirayukis nods._

_"When she's saying she's getting too soft it means she thinks she's losing touch with her Yakuza demeanor." _

_Hmm... where is that Kurotsuchi bastard? _

Rukia leans against the wall as she looks around the ball room filled with lively colors and beautiful music. Though Rukia isn't there to enjoy her time..

No, she's there to "visit" Kurotsuchi.

"May I have this dance?"

"Eh?" Rukia looks up and sees a red haired man smiling at her, "You are?"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Ashido Kano," Ashido takes Rukia's hand and plants a firm kiss, "I didn't get your name..."

**_Heh, he's trying to be smooth huh? Well, two can play that game... _**

"It's Shirayuki..." Rukia's eyes glistens as she flutters her eyelashes, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kano-"

"Please, call me Ashido..."

**_Pft, call you Ashido? _**

Rukia giggles, "Okay Ashido.."

Ashido grins, "Why is such a young beauty like yourself standing here all alone?"

Rukia sexily cooed, "I'm here waiting for someone..."

"Really?" Ashido chuckles as he whispers, "Well, you can at least spare me a dance..."

Rukia shrugs, **_It could give me a better vantage point of __Kurotsuchi..._**

Rukia sports a sexy smile as she coos, "Sure.." and off they went.

"Shirayuki, is this your first time dancing?"

"Why of cour-course..."

Rukia felt Ashido slightly her waist as his hand drifted slightly lower.

**_Ashido. Your head is on a pike once this is over... _**

"Just follow my lead..."

Rukia smiles as Ashido's hands lead Rukia's hips.

_Oh my... Whose that girl dancing with Ashido kun?_

_She's so lucky to be dancing with him..._

_Hmph, she's not so pretty... _

"It seems like I attracted some jealousy towards you... My apologies.."

Rukia giggles, "It's okay Ashido..."

**_You're a dead man! Dead man I say! _**

"Hmm.." Ashigo studies Rukia, "Would you like to meet the man of the evening?"

"Huh?" Rukia looks up at him as her eyes glistens.

Ashido is smitten.

"What do you mean man of the evening?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The man that's behind this lovely event..."

"Oh?" Rukia sports a mischievous smile, "You know him?"

"Of course... Unless..." Ashido brushes his hand on Rukia's cheek, "You rather spend time with me..."

Rukia giggles, "I'm sorry Ashido... But I have business to talk about with _Kurotsuchi_ sama..."

**_Touch me again and I'll break that hand._ **

Ashido lets out a sigh, "Very well... follow me..."

Ashido holds Rukia's hand as he leads her to the back rooms.

Though when Rukia walks with Ashido, she noticed someone following her, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

ah... I'm sick...

but i felt like updating..

but this means I won't be updating for a few days...

^.^;;

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated.

:)


	22. Kurotsuchi

_**-And Never was-**_

_"Careful now..."Ashido firmly holds onto Rukia's hand, "You don't want bruise your beauriful skin now..."_

_Rukia giggles as she follows Ashido, "Silly Ashido..." Rukia loosens her hold as she reaches between her breasts and pulls out a miniture revolver, "Why don't you be-"_

_Click._

_A cold revolver was pointed behind Rukia's head as a grin appears on Rukia's face, "I did have an awkard feeling someone was following me..."_

_"Please drop your gun and follow Ashido..."_

"Kuchiki.. I've been admiring you for a long time..." Kurotsuchi licks his lips, "I want to cut through that ivory smooth skin of yours... Imagine, your orgasmic screaming echoing through this place..."

Rukia shakes her head chuckling, "Kurotsuchi... I've been aching to gift you two bullets to the head..."

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki..." Kurotsuchi chuckles, "Don't talk to much... You'll create wrinkles on that smooth milky skin of yours..."

"Awww.." Rukia pouts as her hand runs up her torso, "That's just too," Rukia reaches in between her breasts as she whips out a revolver, "bad."

Kurotsuchi laughs, "The audacity of this girl!"

"Well, I was planing to gift you the two bullets in more of a-"

Click.

"It took you long enough Nemu!" Kurotsuchi gets up as he holds a wet white towel, "Hold her still Nemu."

Rukia laughs, "You really think you can kill me? I survived two bullets to the chest!"

"Well that's different from a scalpel blade..."

"Go ahead. Make... Your... Move... "

* * *

**_-Recovery-_**

**_ "An actual assignment when you couldn't even find out a simple case that I figured out in less than a week!?"_**

**_I'll show that bitch what I can do on my own..._**

_Ichigo peers through the window and sees nothing but elegance in bright lights and hears laughter and giggles._

_He was disgusted._

**_There are so many pretentious assholes in-wait! Why is that person hiding so-_**

Ichigo's eyes widen.

The dimly lit room reeks of mold, rust, and bacteria with a faint scent of blood. The air is thick, and humid enough to the point where some would find unbearable, when Kurotsuchi, finds it perfectly fine. The floors of his work place remains unclean, for Kurotsuchi find no use of cleaning it when all he's going to do is create a mess out of it again.

"Are you ready Kuchiki?"

Rukia slowly woke up strapped to an operating table, naked.

She loses her composure.

"Kurotsuchi... You realize you're head will have a large price tag don't-"

"Shhhh-shhh-shhhhhh..." Kurotsuchi stuffs Rukia's mouth with a towel, "Test subjects aren't allowed to talk."

Rukia thrashes around on the operating table as Kurotsuchi sighs, "Stop moving... The only person you're going to hurt is yourself..."

The cold scalpel blade brushes against Rukia's smooth torso as it races up her neck, "You'll look so much more attractive when you're covered in your own blood..."

Rukia goes limp.

She closes her eyes.

Braces herself for the pain.

"Here we go!"

Kurotsuchi pushes down his scalpel blade above Rukia's left breast, blood began to trickle profusely as she clenches her fists and holds the tears in.

Never has Rukia felt so vulnerable-so weak-so puny.

Kurotsuchi starts to heavily breath as his hand slowly leads his sharp scalpel across her chest, "You'll be a perfect edition to my personal piece of-"

Ichigo bursts into the dimly lit room screaming, "Stop scum-"

His eyes widen.

Rukia, unconscious, is strapped to an operating table, with blood trickling down her body naked.


	23. Hey are you Nervous?

**_-Calamity- _**

_Kurotsuchi starts to heavily breath as his hand slowly leads his sharp scalpel across her chest, "You'll be a perfect edition to my personal piece of-"_

_Ichigo bursts into the dimly lit room screaming, "Stop scum-"_

_His eyes widen._

_Rukia, unconscious, is strapped to an operating table, with blood trickling down her body naked._

"Eh?" Kurotsuchi lifts his scalpel as he looks at Ichigo confused, "How did you-"

Click.

"Walk away from Rukia." Ichigo's eyes darkens, "NOW."

Kurotsuchi laughs, "You think I'm scared of a little punk like you!? Nemu, Ashi-"_  
_

Ichigo shakes his head smiling, "You just don't get it do you? You're little Hench men are dead and gone... There's not backup Calvary to save your ass now."

Kurotsuchi gulps hard, "Come any closer and I'll-I'll-I'll" Kurotsuchi's eyes darts and sees Rukia as he places it above her neck, "I'll slit her throat!"

"Really Kurotsuchi? You don't think my bullet will bust through your brains before you cut Rukia?"

Kurotsuchi glares at Ichigo, "So you don't care if I kill-"

"I'm giving you five seconds to back away. 1..."

"Hey, hey... Let's just-"

"2!"

"What if-"

"3!"

"Hold On! Hold-"

"4!"

"I SAID HOLD ON!"

Ichigo confidently looks at Kurotsuchi, "Drop. That. Scalpel."

Kurotsuchi shoots a glare at Ichigo as he drops it on the ground, "Take her. I can get some-"

Pop.

Kurotsuchi's brains splattered all around the room. His body lifelessly collapsesas Ichigo tower above him then darts his attention at Rukia who's bleeding still.

What would she do without me?

Ichigo races towards Rukia as he wraps up her chest to supress the excessive bleeding and carries her outside where Renji and Shirayuki are waiting, "Get the car ready and call Unohana... Tell her to be at the house NOW!"

* * *

**_-Hey are You Nervous?-_**

Now you know that it's all your fault  
How are you doing with it?  
Hey, are you nervous?  
Everything that you've ever known will go up in flames  
Tell me, are you nervous?

**Ichigo reluctantly lets go of Rukia as they lay her on the gurney.**

**_She's running low on blood!_**

**There were so many things rushing through his mind.**

_**She needs a blood transfusions! Stat!**_

**_"What's it going to be Kurosaki? Yakuza or cop?"_**

**_Ichigo lets out a huff, "I'm here aren't I?"_**

**_A cheeky grin appears on Rukia's face, "I'm glad you're on our side."_**

**_You promised to take care of Yuzu... You'll be damned if you don't..._**

And the sky will fall down on you and the world still turns around, round, round.  
And the sky will fall down on you as your life goes on down, down, down.

**_"I'm a cop. Never in my life have I wanted to be a Yakuza nor was I ever proud to be one."  
_**

**Ichigo clenches his fists as he stares at the no entry light.**

** Renji Is pacing back and forth nervously as Shirayuki sits still... Quietly waiting.**

**It's a nerve wrecking and painful waiting period. **

**But still.**

**Renji and Shirayuki somehow knew. **

**They knew Rukia will pull through like she always does.**

**She survived two bullets to the chest.**

**What's a few scratch marks?**

Everything that you've ever done will come back to haunt  
Tell me, are you nervous?  
Now you know that it is for sure  
How are you taking it?  
Do you deserve this?

**It's been am hour and no updates from the doctors. **

**Could this mean Rukia is hanging by a thin thread?**

**Ichigo loathes himself.**

**It was him that didn't follow through with Rukia's plan. **

**If only he listened to her this wouldn't have happened...**

And the sky will fall down on you and the world still turns around, round, round  
And the sky will fall down on you and your life goes on down, down, down

**The lights turn off.**

**Ichigo alerts both Renji and Shirayuki as they both race towards the first doctor that walks out.**

**"Is Rukia Sama okay?!"**

**"How is Rukia doing?!"**

**"Did Rukia make it?!"**

**The doctor hangs his head low, "I'm sorry but..."**

* * *

****So, I'm gonna leave you there...

I've always wanted to do a song fic...

so here it is...

It's by Rock kills kid

song- **_Hey are You Nervous_**

xD

I'm a horrible troll and I'm piled with essays that need to be written...

I'll maybe update tonight if i have time...

review and likes are greatly appreciated!


	24. Orihime

_The doctor hangs his head low, "I'm sorry but..."_

_"But what!?" Ichigo grabs the doctor by his arms, shaking him, "But what?! huh? But-"_

_Renji rips Ichigo's hands off of the doctor, "Let him talk baka..."_

_The Doctor nervously clears his throat as he straightens himself out, "I'm sorry, but it seems like Kuchiki san isn't waking up anytime soon..."_

_"What?!" Shirayuki darts her pleading eyes at the doctor, "Kuchiki sama is stronger than-"_

_"It's from the excess blood lose she had... We're even lucky she survived..."_

_"Can we go and see her?"_

_"I'm sorry.. But she isn't allowed visitors..." _

Ichigo rubs his face as he slouches in Rukia's office chair, thinking.

**_What if she doesn't-_**

_She'll make it. It's Rukia._

**_She's in a coma._**

_And? It's Rukia. She always pull though._

**_Maybe she was lucky._**

_Being lucky twice was coincidence. Being lucky three times? Impossible._

**_She makes the impossible, possible. _**

_She's not a miracle maker..._

_**Right.. She's a miracle herself...**_

_No. She's- _

The sound of something bustling in the bushes puts Ichigo on edges as he pops a gun up from one of many hidden compartments in the desk.

Courtesy from Rukia.

Ichigo leans against the wall as he inches his way towards the window and slowly peers over. He looks around in the quiet darkness and sees no one.

He looks again and focuses as his eyes widen.

It was Orihime.

Ichigo moved on.

So why is she here?

The door bell rings.

_Orihime..._

* * *

**_-Monsters Calling Home-_**

_"Renji kun!" Shirayuki leans against the door as she holds a gun and quietly whispers, "Take a look at the window... Does she look familiar?"_

_Renji peers through the shades and shakes his head, "No... I'll open the door and you know what to do.."_

_Shirayuki nods as she positions herself while Renji clears his throat and walks towards the door, "Ready Shirayuki?"  
_

_Shirayuki nods s Renji lets out a huff, "Here we go..."_

_He opens the door and sees a shivering Orihime, "Is-"_

_Click._

_"Okay, you have five seconds to explain who you are and where you're from and what you want."_

_Orihime frowns as she began to stutter. Shirayuki giggles, "5!"_

_"Wait!" _

Ichigo leans back on Rukia's office chair behind her desk as Orihime sits in a chair on the other side of the desk.

It was dead silent.

"So." Ichigo finally broke the awkward silence, "You're running back to me when you realized the mistake you made?"

Orihime clenches her fist as she nods, "I'm sorry I left you... Can we please go back to the way it was?"

Ichigo scoff, "The way it was?! What do you mean the way it was?"

"When we were happy. Together?"

"No. I'm fine with where I-"

"Please, I want the Ichigo I fell in love with. The one that would love me."

Ichigo kicks his feet up on Rukia's desk and scoff, "That Ichigo died along with the love I use to have for you a long time ago..."

Tears ran down Orihime's face, "But that Ichigo can still be revived!"

"No." Ichigo coldly responded, "That Ichigo died along with all that love and affection I once had for you. It's dead like our marriage."

Orihime's eyes widen.

Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Ichigo to respond like that.

Ichigo who she had loved and cherished.

Dead of all emotions towards her.

"It's dark out and I don't want to bother Renji or Shirayuki to drive you away from where you came from. You can stay in the guest room nest to the washroom-STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM AND RUKIA'S ROOM."

* * *

_**-Busy Dreaming- **_

**_"Mama!"_**

_What the..._

**_A little orange hair boy clings onto Rukia's leg, "Mama! Papa is coming home to-"_**

**_"I'm home!"_**

_Okay... something is completely-_

**_"Hey sweetie," Ichigo kisses Rukia on the cheek as he whispers, "I hope you still have that bunny outfit..."_**

"What the hell!?"

Rukia awoke cold and clammy as she looks around and lets out a sigh of relief smiling, _I was cut up open alive and I survived two bullets...Eat that death._

* * *

Linda: You're spoiling your fanfic readers.

Me: huh? what do you mean?

Linda: You update twice a day. When you update your fanfic twice a day they expect you to keep up with that pace.

Me: But I can't help it...

Me: xD

Me: I get so wrapped with the whole story line...

Sooo...

I'm thinking of taking a short break from this to update other fanfics I've been working on...

No worries though...

I'll have his updated in a few days...

soo reivews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	25. Clear

**_-Nocturnal- _**

_"Ichigoo~" Orihime sexily cooed as she enters his room in nothing but her bra and thong._

_She was going to win back Ichigo's heart no matter what._

_Orihime climbs onto Ichigo's bed as she whispers in his ear, "Ichigo-"_

_Ichigo's eyes widen as he flips out, pushing Orihime off the bed._

_"Who the hell is in here!?" Ichigo fumb;es for his gun as his eyes dart all around the room, "Say something you lousy-"_

_"Ichigo," Orihime rubs her behind, "It's Orihime..."_

Ichigo rubs his face,"GET. OUT. NOW."

Orihimie pouts, "Please... I want you back," Orihime crawls onto bed as she loops her arms around Ichigo, "Ichigo.."

Ichigo laughs as he whispers in Orhime's ear, "You know where I want you?"

A cheeky smile appears on Orihime's face, "Tell me.. Where?"

"I want you out of this room." Ichigo recoils back with an annoyed face on his look, "Go."

"Please, I'll even tell you what Grimmjow is up-"

Ichigo's eyes widen, "What is Grimmjow-"

"Nah-uh-nah..." Orihime looks at Ichigo mischievously, "We have to have a little fun before we-"

"Forget it." Ichigo shoves Orihime off his bead, "Go. I don't want to see you at all... Shirayuki will drive you back to where you came from whether you like it or not.

* * *

_**-Breathless-**_

_**Code Blue! Code Blue !Code Blue!**_

_**Calling all doctors to room 424!**_

_**Code Blue! Code Blue! Code Blue!**_

_**"Get crash cart! GET IT NOW!"**_

_**"WE NEED MORE BLOOD!"**_

_**"HURRY! HURRY!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"CLEAR!"**_

_**"..."**_

_****__**"CLEAR!"**_

_****__****__**"..."**_

_****__****__**"COME! COME ON!"**_

_**"CLEAR!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Time of death..."**_

Ichigo sat there waiting.

Just waiting for anything.

Anything about Rukia's well being.

_"So you think you have me figured out huh Kurosaki?"_

Ichigo face palms as he rubs his face, _She always get into shit like this and makes me worried about her... what the fuck is up with her. _

Renji paces hback and forth while Shirayuki drives Orihime back to where she came from, unaware of what was really in store for her.

Shirayuki thinks they're going to go visit Rukia...

Imagine the tears Shirayuki will be shedding once she finds out.

Ichigo hears the door open as the doctor hangs his head down and clears his throat, "I'm really sorry to tell you that Kuchiki san didn't make it..."

Ichigo sat there numb.

He couldn't move.

It's Rukia.

Rukia who wasn't scared of anything.

Gone.

Just like that.

"What do you mean Rukia didn't make it?!" Renji grabs the doctor's collar as she shoves him against the wall growling, "Get back in there and make sure the machine isn't fucked up cause this shit isn't funny!"

The doctor sweats hard as he fumbles with his words, "I-I-She-I-Blood-I-She just didn't make it."

* * *

_**-Moon-**_

_"No. It's not 're Lying."_

_Shiryuki was a mess. She couldn't believe-wouldn't believe what both Ichigo and Renji told her._

_"It's true... We were there Shirayuki..."_

_"Stop lying Kurosaki! Stop-"_

_"Shirayuki!" Renji firmly grabs a hold of her, "She's gone. She's gone alright?"_

_Shirayuki breaks down as she sobs on Renji's shoulder, "This can't be right... Rukia sama is strong. She would never let something like this take her life.."_

_"Rukia is strong.. But," Renji buries his face onto Shirayuki's head, "I guess it was her time to go.."_

Ichigo sits in Rukia's office piled with sake bottles as Ichigo opens a new one.

He's not sure what to do now.

Rukia left.

She left without saying a word to him.

He couldn't help but feel lonely.

Shirayuki has Renji and Renji has Shirayuki.

Who does Ichigo have?

No one.

_"Fffffffffffffff-oh no! Rukia Kuchiki's worst enemy! The corner! Will she make it?! I think she will! Wooosh!"_

Ichigo lets out a weak chuckle as he leans back sighing, "What am I going to do now?"

**_"Kurosaki, if and only IF I were to leave out of nowhere, you are to take charge."_**

* * *

I lied..

xDD

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

:D


	26. Baka!

**_-Requiem for a dream-_**

Ichigo awoke to the heavy sound of pounding.

It was Grimmjow and he was pissed.

"OPEN UP KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow's voice boomed as Shirayuki and Renji raced downstairs, "What do you want Kurosaki for?"

Grimmjow prods Orihime up as she sobs, "He raped me!"

Both Renji's and Shirayuki's eyes widened.

"She's lying. Kurosaki isn't a despicable lying piece of shit." Renji defended, "Are you sure it wasn't her that wanted his dick?"

Shirayuki giggles, "From the looks of it, it seems like she was pretty desperate when she was yelling his name, telling him she'll never offer her pussy to him again..."

Grimmjow shoots a glare at Shirayuki, "Coming from a whore like you, it means nothing..."

Shirayuki raises her eyebrow as she looks at Grimmjow, "Oh? Now, I'm sure your mom wouldn't appreciate you calling a wh-"

"What do you want Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow growled as he looks at Ichigo, "I want you dying in a deep cold ditch."

"What for?"

Orihime hides behind Grimmjow who scoffs, "You damn well know Kurosaki..."

Ichigo looks over and sees Orihime, "Do you mean that little whore behind you?"

Grommjow shot a glare at Ichigo, "She was your wife too."

"And now I'm glad she's not. She's used trash... I guess my trash is someone else's treasure, and you happen to be the poor sob that picked up my trash."

Ichigo caught up with Rukia's sassing ways...

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow folds his hands, "I'll make this simple. I want you dead."

Ichigo bursts out in laughter, "You want me dead?! Are you serious? Me dead?! Do you realize who you are talking to?"

**_"Kurosaki, if and only IF I were to leave out of nowhere, you are to take charge."_**

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "You're talking to the newest head of Teikoku Shinigami..."

Grimmjow shakes his head chuckling, "Poor idiot... Don't you know? Hyabusa is-"

"Poor bastard," Ichigo mocked, "I don't care what he told you. I'm in charge of Teikoku Shinigami whether you like it or not. Now." Ichigo yawns, "I'd like you two to leave here before I dirty my shoes."

Grimmjows shoots a malicious glare at Ichigo, "I will make you suffer for what you have done to Orihime..."

Ichigo scoffs, "The only thing I did to her was leave her and never looking back."

* * *

**_-Requiem from the dead-_**

_The door bell rings._

_"Got it!" Shirayuki runs towards the door and sees no one through the peek hole, **Grimmjow is spying on-  
**_

_Shirayuki notices something sticking out of the mail slot._

_It's a letter from Momo and Shizuku addressed to Ichigo._

_"Kurosaki! You have mail!"_

A big grin appears on Ichigo's face as he reads the letter.

Baka, you said you could handle things on your own! I give you a chance and now? You can't even handle it without me intervening! Seriously, if you want to work under me you need to think fast. I heard Grimmjow accused you of raping Orihime. I know you didn't lay a finger on her cause I know you.

If you want to prove your innonce or just shut Grimmjow up, just go in my room, under my table stand is the key to a special room in my closet in the back. All you have to do is pull the string carefully hidden on the left that will expose a key hole. Once the key hole is exposed, open it and there's all the evidence you'll need.

Baka, don't screw this up.

-Chappy

* * *

Tee-hee-hee..

xDDD

It's Rukia.

Rukia who is above the law.

Survived two bullets to the chest.

Survived being cut opened.

Took over two power house house yakuza crews...

And I still can't believe some of you actually thinks Rukia dies...

She has her reasons for doing things...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	27. Home movie

**_-Death and All his Friends-_**

_Ichigo's eyes widen when he enters Rukia's secret room of surveillance that Renji and Shirayuki are unaware of. _

_A cheeky grin appears on his face when he realizes what Rukia meant._

_Ichigo began to sift through the many recordings and.._

_Found you..._

"Where's this bastard Kurosaki that claims he's the newest head of Teikoku Shinigami?!"

It was Hyabusa and Naomi who barged into Rukia's house as Grimmjow trailed behind with with Orihime.

Ichigo walks down the stairs laughing, "That would be me. What's with the unexpected visit?"

Hyabusa looked at Ichigo with sheer disgust, "I heard you claimed to be the head of Teikoku Shinigami... You know whats the price when you pretend to be the head of Teikoku Shinigami?"

Ichigo gives Hyabusa a sarcastic look, "No, please, enlighten me."

"I get to own your head and mount it on-"

Ichigo looks at Hyabusa disguested, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Are you a necrophiliac?"

Naomi chuckles as she silences Hyabusa and speaks up, "You're just another punk working under than stupid little brat. Work under me and I can guarantee you. I can guarantee you will get any thing you want. You want women? Money? Power? You name it and you'll have it."

Ichigo looks at Naomi intrigued, "What's your name?"

Naomi sports a cheeky smile, "Nao-"

"That's great, but i'm going to call you buddy..." Ichigo clears his throat, "You talk about women, money, and power. But where's the honor? Buddy?"

Naomi laughs at Ichigo's audacity, "You'll be a perfect addition to our-"

"No thanks. I don't work for dirty scum bags like you."

Hyabusa shakes his head chuckling, "That whore Rukia is one of us-"

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "First and foremost. Rukia is not a whore. Just because your mom is one doesn't mean Rukia is one."

"Why you little-"

Naomi stops Hyabusa as she keenly listens to Ichigo.

"And Rukia is nothing like you lying deceiving scum bags."

"Oh?" Naomi tilts her head, "She didn't tell you?"

Ichigo looks at Naomi suspiciously, "Tell me what?"

Naomi giggles as she looks at Hyabusa, "Do you think I should tell him? Yeah its a l- that too-but-okay. I'll tell him."

Naomi clears her throat as she looks at Ichigo in the eyes, "She was the one that poisoned your little sister..."

_"Kurosaki, you have so much you need to learn..." _

Ichigo at this point doesn't know what to feel.

He hate Rukia and wanted to arrest her sooo badly.

He got along with Rukia.

He trusts Rukia.

And now?

He has no idea how to react to this.

Rukia poisoning Yuzu then healing her?

What's Rukia's true intentions?

"He also raped my wife!" Grimmjow added to the fuel.

_"Good. Now.. since you're going to take over, you will be following me throughout the day everyday by my side.. You will also have to learn to do what you think is right when my plan doesn't go as planned. You are to weigh out every possible scenario and choose the best one within a whim because we do not have all the time in the world. This could be the matter of life and death... If I go down EVERYONE GOES DOWN... This includes you Kurosaki.."_

Ichigo shakes it off.

He knows better than that. Rukia would never betray him. She trusts him with her life. Why can't he do the same for Rukia? Trust Rukia with his life?

"Would you guys like to a little home video of mine?"

* * *

_-**Happiness-**_

_"Ichigoo~"_

_Orihime's eyes widen._

_"TURN IT OFF!" Orihime blocks Hyabusa as she sobs, "Hyabusa sama! He's trying to fr-"_

_"Ichigo-"_

_"Who the hell is in here!?...Say something you lousy-"_

_"Ichigo,It's Orihime..."_

_"GET. OUT. NOW."_

**"Wait-wait-wait...This is my favorite part."**

_"Please... I want you back,Ichigo.."_

_"You know where I want you?"_

_"Tell me.. Where?"_

_"I want you out of this room. Go."_

**"Wait! my mistake! This part.. Listen clear Grimmjow, she says your name here..."**

_"Please, I'll even tell you what Grimmjow is up-"_

_"What is Grimmjow-"_

_"Nah-uh-nah...We have to have a little fun before we-"_

_"Forget it. Go. I don't want to see you at all... Shirayuki will drive you back to where you came from whether you like it or not._

The lights turns on as Ichigo taps his chin, "Hmm..Grimmjow, hows the piece of trash treating you?"

Grimmjow looks at Orihime with sheer fury as he raises his hand and slaps Orihime accross the face as he booms, "YOU STUPID WHORE! I TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOU WERE AT YOUR WORST! I GAVE EVERYTHING YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!"

Ichigo laughs as he gets up, "Now, now.. take this outside-"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes widen.

It was Rukia.

"I leave for awhile and here you are!" Rukia walks into the theater room, "What the hell is everyone doing here?!"

Naomi shoots a glare at Rukia, "Someone told me he was the head of-"

Rukia laughs, "Of course he is the head... I left him in charge while I took care of some stuff... Now that I'm back," Rukia flicks her wrist, "Get out."

* * *

The tension!

Hehehehe...

Rukia is sooo bad ass...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...

:D


	28. Opium

**_-Give me Novocaine..-_**

**_WHERE IS IT?! _****_WHERE IS IT?! _****_WHERE IS IT?! _**

_Rukia frantically looks around in her room as she tears her bag apart. **  
**_

_She wants her fix._

_She NEEDS HER FIX of Opium._

_It's her way to alleviate the pain and stress of everything._

_****__WHERE IS IT?! WHERE THE FUCK DID I-FOUND YOU!_

___Rukia giggles as she lights up her pipe and takes a very short inhale and-_

___"Oi! Rukia, You in there?"_

**___Shit! Shit! Shit! _**

___Rukia runs into her wash room as she throws her pipe in the sink and runs out closing the door, clearing her throat, "Yeah Kurosaki?"_

___"There's something I wanna talk to you about..."_

"So?" Rukia looks at Ichigo, "What is it that you want to ask?"

Ichigo lets out a heave, "I know I should trust enough that you wouldn't-"

Rukia rises her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Did you poison Yuzu?"

_Smack!_

Rukia slaps Ichigo as she looks at him with sheer anger.

The audacity Ichigo has to blame Rukia of poisoning Yuzu.

The meer thought of it pisses Rukia off.

"Who blamed me of poisoning Yuzu?"

Ichigo lets out a sigh because he knew he was going to get slapped again, "It was Naomi."

Ichigo braced for another slap only to hear Rukia sigh, "Naomi. Out of all people you listen to Naomi."

"So you didn't-"

"Of course I didn't! Why the hell did you think I did?!"

"Well... Naomi sounded pretty sure of her-"

"Ba-" Rukia holds onto her chest, _it's not working! _

"Rukia," Ichigo walks towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Rukia lets out a huff as she regains her posture, "I'm fi-fine..I just need to rewrap my bandages..."

Ichigo peers over Rukia's shoulder and sees the mess she made when she tore her bag apart.

"Do you need, you know," Ichigo scratches his head as she awkwardly asks, "Need help with the bandages?"

He was preparing himself for a quick lecture, but instead he gets a sigh, "Don't do it too tight.. my stitches need to breathe..."

Rukia tosses Ichigo a adhesive roll as she takes her shirt off but leaves her bra on. Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly gets turns on but holds his composure.

"Hurry up and start wraaahhhhh!" Rukia flinches from the slight pain as Ichigo starts to help wrap her stitches from behind.

"Don't wrap too tight!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm getting soft Kurosaki... I lost the drive I use to have..." Rukia lets out a weak chuckle, "If it wasn't for you I'd be dead..."

Ichigo stops.

He stops wrapping Rukia wound and placed his hand on Rukia's cherry blossom koi tattoo, "You have this tattoo... Do you know what it means?"

Rukia smiles, "It means I'm part of a Teikoku Shinigami..."

Ichigo places his lips upon Rukia's tattoo, mumbling, "I don't know why you said you were getting soft... You have this tat-"

Rukia reaches for Ichigos's arms as she wraps them around her waist, "I lost my touch. I thought I had Kurotsuchi in the palm of my hand-I thought I had everything under control. But now?" Rukia scoffs, "I can't even handle the pain with o-"

Rukia kept quiet while Ichigo tightens his hold around Rukia's waist and buries his face onto Rukia's neck, "You have Renji, Shirayuki and," Ichigo kisses Rukia on the neck, whispering, "Me."

Rukia closes her eyes as she turns her head facing Ichigo, "It would never work."

Ichigo scoffs, "I'll make it work."

"You'll never live up to Byakuya sama's expectations..."

"I don't care about his expectations. I care about yours."

"I'm the head of a yakuza crew and you're a cop."

"Did you forget? I have the tattoo."

Rukia nudges Ichigo's head off of her shoulder as she looks at him square in the eyes, "I have never been affection with anyone. I fear being rejected and abandoned. How sure can I be you won't reject me and abandon me?"

"I know that you were adopted when you were little and Hisana passes away when you were 9 years old..."

Rukia looks at Ichigo suspiciously, "How did you-"

"See, us cops actually know a little more than you think..."

Rukia looks at the time and lets out a huff, "Kurosaki... Are you sleepy?"

* * *

8)****

^ drooling

This chapter is oozing Ichiruki...

But..

Will Rukia still be the badass she is or...

xDDD

After this chapter, the long chapters will be back in order cause someone is gonna pay a visit real soon..

:D

So reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	29. Coming Undone

**_-Wouldn't it be nice?-_**

Ichigo looks at Rukia oddly, "No... Why ask?"

Surprising Ichigo, Rukia slightly blushes, "Nothing... I just feel like cuddling tonight...That's all..."

A slight grin appears on Ichigo's face, "I can go to sleep now..."

"REALLY?" Rukia's eyes glittered and fluttered but stopped as she clears her throat, "Really? That's good.."

Ichigo chuckles as Rukia grabs his hand and leads him to her bed, "None of that hanky-panky when we're cuddling!"

"That's not fair!"

Rukia turns around and looks at Ichigo, "How is that not fair?"

Ichigo blushes hard.

Rukia isn't wearing a shirt and the only thing blocking Ichigo from her breasts is Rukia's laced Chappy bra.

"You're not wearing a shirt and I can see your breasts pouring out of your bra."

Rukia takes a quick look down and blushes as she grabs her shirt, but. Ichigo intervenes.

"You need to let your stitches breathe..." Ichigo sports a sly grin as Rukia face palms and crawls onto her bed, "Crafty little bastard..."

Ichigo laughs as he follows Rukia onto her bed, while taking his shirt off, Rukia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ichigo, you do know you don't need to take your shirt off right?"

"Eh? Why not? It just means I get to be closer to you... You know," Ichigo spoons Rukia from behind as he nibbles on her ear, "skin tight against each other.."

Rukia felt chills down her body, the good kind of chills as she shakes her head and bumps her cute firm butt up against Ichigo, grinning, "Not fair?"

Ichigo pulls Rukia's firm ass up against his "little ichi" as Rukia grinds up against him, earning her a grown from Ichigo, "I don't know... I think it's fair now.." Rukia responds with a cheeky smile.

**And so it began.**

**No one really knows what happened...**

**Renji used ear plugs and Shirayuki?**

**Shirayuki will be needing private one on one therapy sessions for months...**

"Ichigo..." Rukia runs her hand through Ichigo's hair as he nestles his head on her stomach, "Byakuya sama cannot know about this..."

Ichigo looks at Rukia, "Why not?"

Rukia sighs, "Byakuya sama already has someone in mind for me to marry..."

Ichigo's eye widen, "You didn't tell me this..."

"It's because you tainted me. You tainted me Ichigo... If Byakuya sama found out... Your head will be hanging under a cherry blossom tree..."

Ichigo tightens his hold onto Rukia as she lets out a chuckle, "Then we'll run away."

"Run away?!" Rukia stops running her figners through Ichigo's hair, "That will never happen... I'm taking over Teikoku Shinigami."

Ichigo kiss Rukia's milky smooth torso, "Didn't you say you were getting soft? Maybe this is a sign for you to re-"

Rukia's eyes darken as she pushes Ichigo's head off her stomach and she pulls the cover over herself, "Good night Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "What's wrong?"

"You're implying I'm weak."

"No I'm not! I'm just saying you told you were getting soft and I thought it would be a good idea for you to retire being a Yakuza. Live the simple life. Away from the chaos and trouble."

Rukia sigh as she shakes her head softly chuckling, "You don't understand Ichigo." Rukia gently places her hand on Ichigo's cheek and caresses it, "This is the life I know. I grew up next to Byakuya sama when he hosts meetings and I've seen blood shed way before my prime. I first held a gun when I was just 13. I own my first gun when I was 15. I killed over 10 people by the age of 19. I get what I want when I want regardless of supply. There is no changing me when all of this runs through my veins. I'm a Yakuza. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ichigo tightens wraps his arms around Rukia, "I guess I'll have to run that risk of having my head hanging from that cherry blossom tree.."

"No. You have to leave."

"What?!" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused.

Rukia is sending him mixed messages.

She didn't want him to leave but now?"

She wants him to leave.

Why can't Rukia make her mind up?

"You have to leave."

"No. Tell me why I have to leave."

"Do you want to die?"

"If dying meant I'm dying for you, why not?"

Rukia face palms, "It would be better if you stayed alive."

"To live a life lonely and sad?" Ichigo angrily retorted.

"No. Find someone else to love and care-"

"I don't want someone else. They're all the same. You're different."

Rukia smiles as she scoffs, "The only difference is that I'm a Yakuza and they aren't."

Ichigo looks at Rukia straight in the eyes, "Do you love me?"

Rukia blushes hard.

She doesn't know what to say.

Love is a strong word that should never be thrown around like a cheap piece of candy because it loses all meaning and she's not sure if she should say it just to have it shatter when Byakuya kills him.

"I-I-I-"

Ichigo kisses Rukia. His tongue begs for an entrance as he pulls her towards him. Rukia stood her ground but eventually gave in as their tongues began to wrestle. Heavy bursts of breaths interrupted them, but didn't stop them as Ichigo sits up straight and pulls Rukia's legs up against him, propping her up, facing him.

Rukia knew where Ichigo was going with this as she softly nibbles his bottom lip while slowly sliding off, "Ichigo, "Rukia rasps, "We-we- can't do this... He'll have you killed!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo growls as he throws Rukia back on her bed, "I'll face him head on!"

Rukia lets out a soft chuckle, "You fool..."

* * *

I had to sneak a little in cause I'm done with my portion of the project...

It's sexy ass 4 page paper too..

xDDD

So is this chapter...

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	30. Byakuya

**_-M__oonlight shadow- _**

_"Rukia sama?" Shiryuki knocks on the door, "Some-"_

_Rukia groans as Ichigo throws a pillow at the door, "We're sleepi__ng!"_

_"..."_

_"Baka!" Rukia whispers as she flicks Ichigo's head, "Don't say that!"_

_Ichigo smiles as he rubs his head, "That's not what you said last night..."_

_Rukia flicks Ichigo's head as she lets out a chuckle, "Who's waiting for me?"_

_"It's Unohana san..."_

"Kiki chan!" Kiyomi glomps Rukia giggling, "I'm baccckkk! Did you miss me?"

Rukia whole heartedlt laughs as she hugs Kiyomi back, "Of Course I did! Did you take care of Yuzu chan like you promised?"

"Yup! Yuzu chan is all better now! Look!" Kiyomi points at Yuzu while Ichigo hugs her, mumbling, "Everything will be back to normal... no more hospitals..."

Rukia looks around as Kiyomi bumbles towards Yuzu giggling.

_"...I thought it would be a good idea for you to retire being a Yakuza. Live the simple life. Away from the chaos and trouble."_

_I'll retire being a Yakuza for a day..._

"Would you guys like to go the park and have a picnic?"

* * *

**_-__A Dustland Fairytail-_**

_"Kiki chan! Hurry up! Hurry up!"_

_Kiyomi, Yuzu and Ichigo are all waiting on Rukia whose taking a little too long while Shirayuki picks an outfit for her._

_"Aha!" Shirayuki pulls out a perfect out fit and shows Rukia, "This is perfect Rukia sama!"_

_Rukia's eyes widen, "But I never wear anything like this..."_

_"Eh? You're going to the park right?"_

_Rukia nods her head._

_"This is the perfect park outfit!"_

_"Kiki chan! Hur-"_

_"Coming!"_

_Rukia's door opens as she walks out in a nice white and yellow plaid sundress._

_Ichigo's jaw dropped._

_"Come on! Kiki chan!" Kiyomi grans Rukia's, "Yuzu chan and I have been waiting for years!"_

"Come on Yuzu! Let go play at the swings!"

Yuzu nods as they both bumble their way towards the swings giggling.

"Ichigo, What ti-"

"Are they your little girls?"

"Eh?" Rukia looks up and sees a little cute old lady, "My little girls?"

"Yes, your little girls," the cute little old lady points at Yuzu and Kiyomi, "are they your little girls?"

Rukia laughs as she shakes her head, "Ah, they aren-"

"Of course they are!" Ichigo hugs Rukia from behind, "We've been happily married for a quite awhile now..."

Rukia face palms as the cute old lady whole heartily laughs, "It's good to see young adults spending time with their children! Bless your souls!"

Rukia awkwardly nods as the cute old lady walks away while Ichigo sports a chummy smile, "So wi-"

"Baka." Rukia pushes Ichigo's head, "We aren't even married."

"We can pretend can't we?"

Rukia smiles as she scoffs, "Pretend?"

"Yeah," Ichigo wraps his arms around Rukia tight as he began to slowly sway left and right all while burying his face onto Rukia's milky smooth neck whispering, "I'll pretend to be the dad and you'll pretend to be the wife... Unless..."

Rukia raises her eyebrow, "Unless what?"

"Unless, you want it to be real.."

Rukia's eyes widen, "You're not being serious are you?!"

"Why not? If going to get killed by Byakuya I might as get married to the woman I l-"

Rukia covers Ichigo's mouth, "Baka!" Rukia looks around, "Don't say that!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he peels Rukia's hand off of his mouth, "Why not?"

"Do you not fear Byakuya sama?"

"Why should I?"

Rukia face palms, "You have never seem Byakuya sama angry have you?"

_The house was quiet and empty once Hisana sama left us..._

_She was the one that brought the light and happiness into Byakuya sama's dark cut throat Yakuza life._

___ I was about 15 years old when I bakes my first batch of cookie from scratch on my own..._

_I used Hisana sama's recipe in hoping on cheering Byakuya sama up because he spent a lot of time in the basement._

_So, with a happy up beat smile I opened the basement door and a whiff of fresh blood hits my face. _

_Blood curdling screams echoed through the basement into my ears._

_I saw the shadows on the wall._

_It was enough to know what Byakuya sama was doing..._

_I never in my wildest dreams would ever think of Byakuya sama tainting his own hands with blood._

_I couldn't move._

_Couldn't stop listening. _

_Couldn't stop watching Byakuya sama ripping off the nails of the person who shot Hisana sama..._

_He begged him to stop. But Byakuya sama paid no heed to him... _

_He was on the floor, crawling, begging for Byakuya sama's forgiveness... Begged him to let him go..._

_I would never forget the last thing Byakuya sama did with that man..._

_**"Hm? What's this? You got blood on my shoe?"** __**Byakuya kicks the dead man as a malicious grin appears on his face, "Much better..."**_

_I was naive at the time to think Byakuya sama would keep his business life out of the home life._

_I heard him tell his men to finish the job._

_I heard him walk up the stairs._

_I heard him let out a sigh._

_I saw him looking at me with the softest of all smiles._

_This was probably the first time-probably last I've seen Byakuya smile._

_I've seem him grin before, but never smile, especially a soft one._

_That sent chills down my back._

_Never has Byakuya sama looked so-so-so-_

_Evil._

Ichigo's eyes widen.

It was Byakuya that killed the man that was found dead in a ditch a few blocks away from where he use to live when he was younger.

It was Byakuya that struck fear in his neighborhood...

It was Byakuya that killed his dad.

* * *

trying to keep my mind busy from that stupid

*cough*stupidtool*cough*

xD

anyways...

Oh noes!

Byakuya killed Ichigo's dad?!

The plot thickens!

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	31. Teikoku Shinigami

**_-__Deeper__ than Words-_**

_"Rukia," Ichigo rubs his face against her neck, "What would you do if you found out who shot Hisana was-"_

_Rukia tilts her head back as she kisses Ichigo's neck, "I don't want to talk about anything related to being a Yakuza... I'm retiring from that for a day..."_

_"But there's something you need to-"_

_Rukia's phone vibrated. _

_It was a text messages from Shirayuki._

_**Byakuya sama is back and he wants to talk to you now!**  
_

_Rukia's eyes widen as a grin appears on her face, "Ichigo, tell me later... take care of the kids for now and I promise to be back by tonight!"_

"Byakuya sama?" Rukia knocks on his door.

"Come in..."

Rukia slowly slinks into Byakuya's office room as her eyes widen.

Byakuya looks much paler than usual as Hyabusa and Naomi both sit across from Byakuya.

"Cousin Hyabusa, and aunt Naomi..."

Hyabusa and Naomi both ignore Rukia as Byakuya clears his throat, "Rukia, take a seat... There's something I want to talk to you about..."

Rukia slinks into a seat farthest from Naomi and Hyabusa as she looks at Byakuya intently, "Yes Byakuya sama?"

"From what Hyabusa told me... You had nothing to do with the deaths of Tsuyo and his son Ryu? Hyabusa was the one that took care of Tsuyo and Ryu, am I correct?"

Rukia wanted to laugh but kept her composure, "Yes Byakuya sama... You are correct..."

Byakuya lets out a sigh, "Very well then... Hyabusa... come over here..."

Hybusa sports a cheeky grin as he whispers, "I want you out of Tokyo once he deems me head of Teikoku Shinigami.."

Rukia rolls her eyes as He heads towards Byakuya who clears her throat, "I want to know why you killed Tsuyo and Ryu..."

Hyabusa proudly boasts, "They were against out values. They would have taken us over if we didn't do what we had to. His men were growing from their recruit tactic of offering lustful skin to those who join..."

Rukia giggles inside because that's the same explanation she use when Byakuya asked her why she interfered with Tsuyo's "cargo"

"Hyabusa."

Byajuya back hands him as Naomi and Rukia's eyes widen.

No one expect that, especially Hyabusa who thought he was going to be the head of Teikoku Shinigami...

"You insolent fool!" Byakuya was burning with anger, "Tsuyo was our key player in supporting us armed goods! Where are we going to get our armed goods now?!"

"I have a great connection with someone from Hong Kong who would more than gladly supply us with arms." Rukia happily chimed in.

Hyubusa glares at both Rukia and Byakuya.

There was no way Hyabusa was going to let Rukia win.

"Listen old man." Hybusa slowly gets up, "I was assigned head of Teikoku Shinigami and I'll damned if I-"

Naomi quickly covers Hyubusa's mouth as she chuckles uneasily, "Don't take what Hyabusa said personally... He's drunk and doesn't know-"

Hyabusa pushes Naomi's hand off of his mouth as he kicks Byakuya's desk, "I'm the head of Teikoku Shinigami! Not you, you old geezer! Step aside and let me take con-"

"Rukia." Byakuya, calmly addressed, "I know see my first choice was the right choice..."

A cheeky smile appears on Rukia's face as Byakuya clears his throat, "Rukia, Teikoku Shinigami is all yous... You will represent and preserve the honor and pride of Teikoku Shinigami and me..." Byakuya hands Rukia a gun, "My pride has been soiled..."

Rukia takes the gun and looks at Byakuya who nods.

A grin slowly creeps onto Rukia's face.

Her Yakuza side has been revived.

Rukia points her gun at Hybusa as Naomi rushes between the gun and Hyabusa as tear ran down her cheeks, "Byakuya sama! Why?! Why let this ill mannered, awful, fiend take over Teikoku Shinigami instead of your own flesh and blood?!"

Byakuya shakes his head, "Yes, Rukia is not blood related, but, she's also MY DAUGHTER HISANA AND I NURTURED AND CARED FOR. NOTHING WILL COME BETWEEN ME AND MY FAMILY."

"But we are family Byakuya sama! She's n-"

Pop.

Rukia's eyes widen as Hybusa.

It was Byakuya.

Byakuya was the one holding the gun.

"Rukia. My pride has been soiled..."

Rukia looks Hyabusa with a cheeky smiles as she tightens her hold onto the gun, "Well, I guess it farewell cousin Hyabusa.."

Hyabusa laughs, "It'll only be time that they'll find your body rotting in a cold, deep dit-"

Pop.

"Tomorrow will be your first meeting at 9 in the morning sharp. Be prepared and ready..."

* * *

**_-Before I Forget-_**

_"Eh?" Kiyomi looks around, "Where did Kiki chan go?"_

_Ichigo chuckles uneasily, "She went to get some stuff... She'll be back tonight..."_

Ichigo paces around in the living room, trying to figure out what to do, what to say and how to react to he certain information he received.

_She's going to kill me._

**_She's not. She promised me she-_**

_Who dies she value more?_

_But-_

"HelllooooOOOoooo?" Rukia quietly cooed as she enters the house, "Anyone home?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo replied as Rukia squealed, "Ichigo!" Rukia glomps him laughing, "Guess what!"

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "What?"

"I'm the newest head of Teikoku Shinigami!"

Ichigo's eyes widen, "I thought you didn't want to be a Yakuza anymore..."

"Eh?" Rukia looks at Ichigo oddly, "I worked too hard for this to just give up..."

Ichigo face palms.

It's getting harder for him to confront Rukia.

"Rukia, there's something you need to know.."

Rukia raises her eyebrow, "What is it that I need to know?"

Ichigo nervously stutters, "Um.. well.. You know...um...erm.."

"Ichi-"

"Will you marry me?!" Ichigo akwardly blurted from his heart.

"Eh?" Rukia's eyes widen.

* * *

:D

Soo..

I've been busy and I realized Ive been abusing my other fanfics and I figure I'd revive one of them...

soo reviews and likes are greatly appreciated.. and no.. It's not close to the end..

:D


	32. Heart

_"Will you marry me?" Ichigo repeated while thinking to himself, stupid! Why am I asking her this!? She'll have me kil-_

_Rukia rubs her face mumbling, "I shouldn't have gotten involved with Yuzu chan..."_

_"Huh?" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused. Getting involved with Yuzu? What does Yuzu have to do with anything? _

_"Do you not understand what I told you earlier?"_

_Ichigo kept quiet._

_He didn't want Rukia to turn against him. Not when he loves her..._

_But._

_He can't let this secret be the death of him when he doesn't get the righteous closure he longed for._

_The promise he made to himself._

_Find the grimy bastard that killed his father and make him pay._

_"Byakuya killed the man who killed Hisana..."_

_"Right. Do you now understand why this cannot happen? Bykuya sama is very protective of-"_

_"Byakuya killed my father." Ichigo angrily blurted, "He killed my father and-"_

_Rukia rubs her face, "I knew you'd find out eventually..."_

Ichigo's eyes widen, thinking to himself,_ Find out eventually!? How did she know? She was too young to know_

**_"You have soo much to learn Kurosaki."_**

Rukia slowly peeled her self off as Ichigo's eyes darken, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know why?" Rukia cautiously asked.

"Yeah. Tell me."

Rukia lets out a sigh as she sits up right.

_I loved Hisana sama. She was the one that didn't care what people thought of me... Took care of me. Loved me for me. I would have died for Hisana same if I could... That was how much I was in debt to Hisana sama.. Nothing can replace the love I have for her. Which was why I vowed to myself. I vowed to kill ever single family member of Hisana's sama's murderer's family. Not a trace of his blood would exist. But then, my priority to avenge Hisana sama was left on the back burner...I had much to learn when Hyabusa and Naomi came into the picture once Hisana sama past away...I was 14 when I first met them...They both approached me, smiling at me, telling me everything was okay... They were going to take over for me. _

_They wanted in on what Byakuya sama was building. But Byakuya sama knew better... He promised Hisa-himself to treat me as his own flesh and blood. I was the top priority on his list now that Hisana sama left us... I was all Byakuya sama had and he was all I had...Though, I knew.. My love for him wasn't enough to fill in the void that Hisana sama filled in.. It wasn't enough to brighten Byakuya sama's dark Yakuza life...Which was why I made that vow... The vow to avenge Hisana sama by killing off the murderer's family..._

_But years has past and I had forgotten all about that... But... That was until I met you. When Tsuyo and I had a meeting and you barged in. I had Shirayuki loop up your name and background... It was a clear match... Your father was the one that killed Hisana sama... That's when we started to lurk around the police station with Grimmjow as link. He had the pompous attitude so it didn't take much for him to get on board with what ever I told him. He had no idea what we had planned... Everything was going to be perfect..._

_I'd lure you out, kill you and send Byakuya sama your head. Showing him, making him proud to call me his only pride... But then I met Yuzu chan... I made a promise to protect her a all costs before I found out she was related to you... This created a dilemma for me... What ever Yuzu chan protected I protect... But what I didn't know what Yuzu chan protects was you. So from that point on, I had to think of a way to show Byakuya I'm not incompetent, weak, or pathetic... That was when I had to slowly gain your trust.. Why you were given minuscule tasks...Why you were kept out of the loop...Why you were a disposable pawn._

_But then everything changed within a flash._

_You took something from me that you could never return... Something that I saved for who ever I was going to marry. I planed to have sex with only one man... When that man turned out to be you? My inner world was twisted._

_Kill the man that saved my life, and took my innocence or let him go.. Let him go and never think of him again..._

_"Let him go. A life for a life."_

**_"Stay. Let him in. Let him fill the void Hisana sama once filled in..."_**

_"No. I can't Byakuya sama would never-"_

**_"Runaway with him..."_**

_"No. I worked too hard for this.. I'm not going to let this slip through my finger tips..."_

**_"But Byakuya sama.. I'm his only pride. Letting him in my heart will only dishearten him.."_**

_"I will run the risk of losing him just like Byakuya sama ran the risk and lost Hisana sama..."_

_Questions and arguments like that ran through my mind when I'm alone.. Thinking to myself... What am I going to do. Am I to hate and resent those who are innocent and knew nothing about Hisana sama's death? Those who are only guilty by association?_

_I was so set and ready to plug a bullet in your head.. But you changed all that. You took something you could never return..._

_My heart._

"That is why we cannot marry..." Rukia lets out a desolate sigh. Nothing but Yakuza blood runs through her veins. She grew up seeing red and will die seeing red. Nothing will change Rukia's Yakuza mentality.

"You need to le-"

"No." Ichigo firmly stated, "I'm not going to leave. If Byakuya has a problem with me, he'll have to face my gun-"

Rukia slaps his head and yells at him, "Do you want to be killed?!"

"If being killed means I died for you, why not?"

"If you died, I die inside..."Rukia quietly mumbled. She hated it when she gets soft. Only the soft can't handle the pressure and power Yukuza leaders wield.

"Well then..." A cheeky smile creeps onto Ichigo's face, "we'll just have to make sure I get well acquainted with Byakuya shouldn't we?"

* * *

_Sorry for the LONG delay..._

_I had papers that needed attention..._

_reviews and likes are greatly appreciated..._

_Longer chapters will pick up later on..._


	33. Hisana

**_-Read My Mind-_**

_Rukia confidently enters the meeting room radiating nothing more than power and authority as her "crew" follows her. No one was to mess with Rukia now that she reigns over Teikoku Shinigami._

_Changes are going to be made and not many people appreciates it... Nor do they respect it..._

_But, being the Yakuza Byakuya nurtured and cared for, Rukia has her ways to instill "loyalty."_

_"Oh?" Rukia tilts her head, "Aaroniero, you don't feel as if I'm worthy enough to run Teikoku Shinigami? Is that it?"_

_Aaroniero laughs as he kicks his feet up on the table, "Hyabusa ruled with an iron fist and you? Pft, you rule candy la-"_

**_Pop._**

_Pieces of Aaroniero__'s skull and brain spray around the room, as a chunk of his brain lands on the small pool of blood on the table._

___ Shirayuki recoils her gun as Rukia smiles, "Thank you Shirayuki..."_

___Everyone in the room becomes dead silent. No one moves a muscle as Rukia giggles._

___"Now, let break some things down here..." Rukia slowly began to menacingly strut around the table smiling, "The only people you should be taking orders from are those who came in with me. In no way are you to defy or ignore what they tell you to do... If they tell you to go kill yourself you damn well better do it before I do it for you because I'll make you regret defying orders."_

___Everyone sitting around the table break out in murmurs as they look at one another, nodding their heads in agreement as they all look at Rukia, "How exactly are you going to organize __Teikoku Shinigami when Hyabusa killed off our arms supplier-"_

_____Rukia bursts out in giggles as she covers her mouth, revealing a silver band on her ring finger, "I'll let you all in on a little secret of ours... We," Rukia notions her "crew" and her, "killed Tsuyo...And his child... I now I own Jigoku no ryū... Now, seeing that I've taken down Omeada and Tsuyo... It's safe to say, I know what I'm doing. Don't across me because," Rukia's eyes darken, "I will make you suffer and deny you the privilege of having a peaceful death..."_

Rukia lets out a huff as she looks at what she has to work with. It's not much since Hyabusa left a mess when he was "in charge." Now Rukia has to rearrange things and make a few calls to certain people who has a keen interest in her. Though she's not in the mood to do any of that...

She had a taste of the simple life where her Yakuza business was put to the side.. Where chaos and blood shed wasn't involved... Where things were just quiet and serene with the people she appreciates dearly and the man she loves...

Though, she's afraid to confront Byakuya. She's afraid he might look down upon her. Scorn her for falling for the enemy's child instead of destroying every single trace of the the murderer's blood.

She takes a look at her silver engagement ring, _Why couldn't you be someone else? Why couldn't-_

"RUKIA SAMA!RUKIA SAMA!RUKIA SAMA!" Shirayuki bursts into Rukia's office out of breath, "Kur-Kur-Kuro-kurosaki went to see Byakuya sama!"

_**"I don't care! I'll face him head on!"**_

Rukia's eyes widen. She knew what Ichigo was up to.

"Shirayuki! Get Renji and meet me at Byakuya sama's place!"

"I don't think we'll make it in-"

"JUST GO!"

Shirayuki hesitently nods as she dashes out, looking for Renji as Rukia... Well Rukia is already outside with her hardly used, favorite motor cycle Hisagi gave her since she was such a great customer and brought many people to get inked by him.

_Ichigo. I swear... I lost Hisana sama... I'll be damned if I lost Byakuya sama... And you'll be damned if you lost-_

Rukia gets settled on her motorcycle. The muffler lets out a loud roar as Rukia speeds off towards Byakuya's place. She didn't care what people thought of her driving nor did she respect the rules of the road... None of that mattered since the laws never applies to Rukia so why does Rukia suddenly hear sirens go off?

It was a cop car that tailed no one but Rukia who ignored them a speed up faster but the cops were persistent as they changed lanes. But the moment they changed lanes Rukia takes a quick look at them and gives them the glare of death. The cop on the left freaks out when he realizes who they've tried to pull over as he nudges his partner to take a look. They both go pale as they maniacally apologize and slows down, yelling at one another about how their family could have be in deep trouble if they gave a ticket to Rukia because everyone knows..

**You don't mess with Rukia because she will FUCK YOU UP.**

And make it look like an accident.

But she's a silly little girl...

What possible harm can she do?

* * *

**_-Duality-_**

_"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo barges into Byakuya's house, seething with anger. He was amped with sheer rage from the ride towards Byakuya's house. He tell Rukia he was going to get well acquainted with Byakuya.. But what he didn't tell her was, Byakuya was going to get well acquainted with a bullet to the head._

_"Where the fuck are-" _

_**Click**_

_A malicious grin creeps onto Ichigo's face as he faces Byakuya sick in bed._

_There was a reason why Byakuya went to the temples high up in the mountains..._

_He knew his life time was coming close to an end... He wanted to make amends, and pray for blessings upon Rukia when he passes away._

_Praying, his second life would be a peaceful one with Hisana. None of the blood and gore. None of the violent life style._

_Just a peaceful life he longs to have with Hisana..._

_"I knew you would come along..." Byakuya coughed, "You want to avenge your pathetic father that begged for his life..."_

_Ichigo tightly grips onto his gun. He wanted to plug a bullet right through Byakuya's brains. But, before doing so, he wanted to know how sure Byakuya was he when he blamed his father for killing Hisana that it wasn't someone else..._

_"So? How the fuck did you know it was my dad and not someone else?!"_

_Byakuya laughs, "Your father was a clumsy man..."_

_Hisana and I were enjoying dinner with one another while Rukia was off with Renji and Shirayuki. It was a night just for me and Hisana. No one was to interrupt us. Just me and Hisana. I loved her dearly and did everything for her. She was a humble woman. She never asked for much and always cared and worried about me. Women like Hisana are hard to come by. But you cannot possibly understand the rage and grief I had to hide when Hisana died in my arms. My steady arms that NEVER trembled, trembled in fear. Fear of losing the only woman I loved. I despised myself once Hisana uttered her last breath, "Please take care if yourself and Rukia..."_

_It was your father's fault he left his badge behind. He was a clumsy cop waiting for me to kill him. A life for a life. He took Hisana's life, I took his and I don't regret making him suffer the pain I suffered. So tell me, am I wrong to kill your father for killing Hisana? He drew first blood._

Ichigo looks at Byakuya dumbstruck. He never heard Byakuya's side of the story nor did he intend to but still. He took his father's life. There's no forgiving what Byakuya did.

Ichigo was set to kill him. Nothing was going to change that.

Noth-

**_Click_**

"Ichigo. If you pull that trigger, we go along with Byakuya sama..."

* * *

Oh noes...

What does Rukia mean by us?!

:D

BIG hint right there..

^ if the big doesn't do it for you then...

I don't know..

xD

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

I'm actually kinda excited for this cause it's not close to the end...

But I wrote the ending already cause I pictured it...

xDD


	34. WTF MAN

**_-Just Forget-_**

Ichigo's eyes widen as he turned around, looking at Rukia, pointing her gun at her unnoticeable bump on her belly, "That's right Ichigo..." Rukia's hand trembles as she points her gun at her tiny belly, "If Byakuya sama goes, so do we."

Many things were running through Ichigo's mind when he saw Rukia pointing a gun at her belly..._  
_

_What the fuck?! Why is she-wait... what did she mean by we and why is she pointing her gun at-No..She't possibly be-_

_SHIT!_

Ichigo shakes his head, conflicted.

_How the hell did Rukia get pregnant?!_

**_Rukia groans as Ichigo throws a pillow at the door, "We're sleepi__ng!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Baka!" Rukia whispers as she flicks Ichigo's head, "Don't say that!"_**

**_Ichigo smiles as he rubs his head, "That's not what you said last night..."_**

**_Rukia flicks Ichigo's head as she lets out a chuckle, "Who's waiting for me?"_**

**_"It's Unohana san..."_**

**_Rukia lets out a sigh as kisses Ichigo on his head, "Hurry up and get dressed.." _**

**_She quickly put on clothes and met with Unohana who was waiting for her._**

**_"Kuchiki sama..." Unohana h___****esitantly **approached Rukia, she's afraid Rukia might lash out on her if the news she brings Rukia isn't well received...

**_"Well?" Rukia approached her, hoping to hear the words, negative._**

**_"You're going to be a mom-"_**

**_Rukia held her breath. She had to keep her emotions in check. She doesn't want anyone to know till she figures out what to do._**

**_So, with a polite smile, "Thank you Unohana san..."_**

"I'm sorry Byakuya sama..." tears fell down Rukia's cheeks, "I know I disappointed you. I know I shouldn't have fallen for the enemy and I shouldn't have-"

Byakuya closed his eyes and lets out deep breath. Though when he was about to speak, he started to cough badly cough as he quickly wiped his mouth leaving a streak of blood on his cheek.

Rukia's eyes widen. It was the first time Rukia has seen Byakuya so weak, so vulnerable, so feeble. This isn't the Byakuya Ruka recognizes and this isn't how it's suppose to end.

Everyone in the room is in shock.

No one expected any of this nor did they think it would escalate so fast.

"Rukia." Ichigo cautiously looks at her, "Just drop the gun okay? Just drop the gun and-"

"No!" Rukia firmly grips onto her gun, "If Byakuya sama goes we go with him."

_**"If you died, I die inside..."**_

"What the fuck Rukia!? Why do you make things so damned difficult for me!?" Ichigo rubs his face with one hand as he points the gun at Byakuya with another, "Why can't you just let me have this one-"

"You took Hisana sama from me first!" Rukia angrily blurted, "Hisana sama was everything Byakuya sama and I loved can cared for...Please, please don't take Byakuya sama from us... Please Ichigo... Please-"

**Pop.**

Rukia held her breath as the residue from the combustion of the gun in Ichigo's hand sizzles before Rukia's eyes. Ichigo couldn't possibly killed Byakuya. Right? He didn't think Rukia would actually pull the right?

"Ichigo..." Rukia gritted her teeth as her finger aches to pull the trigger, "Say good bye to your family..."

* * *

Oh noes...

SO many confusing plot twists all smashes into one and a cliff hanger?!

WHAT'S THIS NOT UPDATING IN A FEW DAYS!?

WTF MAN!

things somewhat popped up and pooped out

so I won't be updating in a few days...


	35. Kryptonite

**_-Three Doors Down_**

**_Rukia held her breath as the residue from the combustion of the gun in Ichigo's hand sizzles before Rukia's eyes. Ichigo couldn't possibly killed Byakuya. Right? He didn't think Rukia would actually pull the right?_**

**_"Ichigo..." Rukia gritted her teeth as her finger aches to pull the trigger, "Say good bye to your family..."_**

**_Kryptonite_**

**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

******I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

There was no turning back.

Everything Rukia had worked so hard for ending here?

Is this what really breaks Rukia's resolve to strive for power and control?

Is it even possible to stop Rukia from doing what she said she would do?

Well, all that was heard was the sound of ambulance blaring outside Byakuya's house.

Sobs and heart break rang throughout the hospital as they all waited.

They didn't want to believe-they wouldn't believe or come to terms that this could be the end.

Especially Rukia.

**I watched the world float**  
**To the dark side of the moon**  
**After all I knew it had to be**  
**Something to do with you**  
**I really don't mind what happens now and then**  
**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**_"Ichigo..." Rukia gritted her teeth as her finger aches to pull the trigger, "Say good bye to your family-"_**

**_"Rukia..." Ichigo grumbled, "Call the ambulance..."_**

**_Rukia's eyes widen as Ichigo dropped his gun. He didn't kill Byakuya. He shot the floor boards in front of him, leaving Byakuya unscathed._**

**_Though it wasn't the end of Rukia's worries._**

**_Byakuya is suffering in his bed as Rukia rushes past Ichigo, "Byakuya sama!"_**

**If I go crazy then will you still**  
**Call me Superman**  
**If I'm alive and well, will you be**  
**There a-holding my hand**  
**I'll keep you by my side**  
**With my superhuman might**  
**Kryptonite**

**_"I'm the head of a secret organization."_**

**_"Secret organization? Like the super heroes?"_**

**_"Yes Rukia, like the super heroes.."_**

Rukia trembles at the thought of losing Byakuya.

She was being weak, feeble, and pathetic. Everything a Yakuza should never be, yet Rukia seems to be breaking those guide lines...

Byakuya was the one that held what was left of the family together. He was the one that made sure Rukia was safe at all costs. He was the one that values Rukia more than anything... Even his own sister has no power over Rukia...

Rukia was the one keeping Byakuya sane once Hisana left...

**You called me strong, you called me weak,**  
**But still your secrets I will keep**  
**You took for granted all the times**  
**I never let you down**  
**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**  
**If not for me then you'd be dead**  
**I picked you up and put you back**  
**On solid ground**

"Rukia..." Ichigo hugs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, comforting her, "You-"

Rukia quickly wiped away her silent tears as she quietly mumbled, "If you weren't there Byakuya sama could have died right there without a fighting chance..."

A heavy sensation is pulling down Rukia's resolve as a small void began to fester within Rukia.

It's starting to eat her alive...

The pressure, stress, and choas of being a Yakuza...

Maybe this is a sign for her to retired before she loses more than she bargained for...

**_He might not be your super hero but he is mine and I'll be damned if I let anyone lay a finger on him._**

**If I go crazy then will you still**  
**Call me Superman**  
**If I'm alive and well,**  
**Will you be there a-holding my hand**  
**I'll keep you by my side**  
**With my superhuman might**  
**Kryptonite**

_"Byakuya sama..." Rukia mumbles as she hides under the covers, "I'm scared the bad people will come and hurt you and me..."_

_Byakuya lets out a soft sigh, "It's okay Rukia... I'll take care of everything... You won't have to be scared anymore..."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise.__"_

**_I saw him looking at me with the softest of all smiles._**

**_This was probably the first time-probably last I've seen Byakuya smile._**

**_I've seem him grin before, but never smile, especially a soft one._**

**_That sent chills down my back._**

**_Never has Byakuya sama looked so-so-so-_**

**_Evil._**

If only Rukia realized the soft smile Byakuya gave her was the one Rukis mistook as an evil smile.

The smile Byakuya gave Rukia mean Rukia didn't have to worry at night. The one that meant Rukia would be safe at all costs.

The one that meant he was proud to have Rukia as a daughter.

**Yeah!**

**_I'm Byakuya's pride._**

**_I'm going to make damn sure I won't disappoint him._**

For as long as Rukia is Byakuya's pride, Byakuya lives on- He will live on and continue to because that's what Rukia decides. She'll reign high and rule with an iron fist. No one will get in her way because everyone knows...

YOU DON'T MESS WITH RUKIA CAUSE SHE'LL FUCK YOU UP.

Rukia shakes her head, straightens herself out and lets out a huff as she looks at Ichigo, "Ichigo...The next time you pull something like this... You're on your own..."

A slight smile creeps on Ichigo's face as he tightens his hold and kisses Rukia on the head, "I'll remember that..."

Rukia lets out a sigh as she stares at the blaring red E.R. sign reading, "NO ENTRY."

It's been an hour and no progress reports were given as Rukia impatiently waits.

It's the first time Rukia worried about Byakuya. She never had to worry about him because he was a super hero. Super heroes never bend down in the face of death. Super heroes give death the finger and kick it's ass.

Two hours and no sign of any progress. Shirayuki and Renji were sent home to keep on a look out for any thing suspicious while Ichigo stays with her. He wants to be there for Rukia, through think and thin.

"Rukia," Ichigo tightens his hold onto her, "Maybe you should go and get some-"

The blaring red "NO ENTRY" sign goes off as the doctors all come bursting out murmuring making Rukia on edge as a million thoughts ran through her mind, all circling the question, "Did Byakuya make it."

The doctors all look at one another, fearing Rukia's reaction they shove the closest one forward.

"Ah.. Kuchiki sama.."

* * *

Because I'm pissed off at some tooljerkfacewhoditchedmelast minuteforhisfriends and I need something to keep my mind busy...

The song Kryptonite by 3 doors down was playing when I was writing this and I remembered Rukia refering Byakuya as a super hero character which goes perfect with this song.

I love it when things like this fall into place...

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...


	36. Hurt

**_-How to save a life-_**

_The doctors all look at one another, fearing Rukia's reaction they shove the closest one forward who nervously approached Rukia, "Kuchiki sama..."_

_Rukia looks at him with optimistic eyes, hoping he would tell her everything would be all right._

_Hoping Byakuya pulled through the surgery and all he needs it bed rest is what Rukia wants to hear..._

_But._

_Life likes to play a little game called, "Let's fuck up Rukia's life!" _

_"I'm sorry to tell you but-"_

_Rukia's mind went blank._

_It's impossible._

_Byakuya is Rukia's super hero._

_He can't just die like that._

_He's suppose to grow old and watch his grandchildren group up._

_He's suppose to be there to spoil his grandchildren rotten._

_Save them from an inevitable ass whipping from the parents..._

_But, alas, nothing good lasts forever as __Rukia just stood there._

_Void of all feelings._

_She couldn't cry no matter how much it killed her inside. Tears just wouldn't form no matter how much it ate at her..._

_That's when she realized the pain Byakuya endured when Hisana died in his arms was what she was going through._

_The very pain he hid till his dying day._

**_Is this how Byakuya sama felt like when Hisana sama passed away?_**

_Rukia thought to herself as Ichigo tightens his hold onto her. Trying to make her feel loved for._

_Trying to show her she's not alone..._

_But Ichigo couldn't truly fathom the pain Rukia is going through.. Right?_

"Rukia.." Ichigo quietly whispers to Rukia as she loops her arms around Ichigo's neck and he carries her out of the hospital, "Let it out... Just let-"

"I don't want to-

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "What do you mean you want to? It's a natural-"

"I can't-"

Ichigo sighs, "You're just putting up a stoic look because you're a Yakuza. You keep telling me this and it's your Yakuza side that's holding you back . It's-"

Rukia's eyes darkened as she loosens her hold around Ichigo's neck, "Let me go."

"What?! W-"

"I said let me go!" Rukia wriggles free from Ichigo's hold as she lands on her feet, "I'll back home-"

"What the fuck Rukia!?" Ichigo furrows his eyes, "What did I-"

"I said I'll be back home later on. DO NOT FOLLOW ME."

And so, Rukia walks away. She just walks. Away from everything.

Away from the explainable emotions.

Away from the chaos.

Away from everyone...

Away from a confused Ichigo.

* * *

**_-Mental Healing- _**

_It's getting dark out and Rukia isn't back home nor did she call back home...This is expected from Rukia because Renj and Shirayuki both know Rukia needs space when coping over a loss that traumatic... Though, what Renji and Shirayuki didn't know was Ichigo's callous way of handling things._

_Ichigo just didn't know how to talk to Rukia._

_"Oi," Ichigo walks towards Renji as he plops down on the couch next to him, "Is Rukia still mad at me?"_

_Renji arches his eye brow, "What did you say?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Depends on what you said..."_

_Ichigo sighs as she explains to Renji what had happened._

_Renji face palms._

_"You idiot! You never EVER tell Rukia the reasons why YOU think she's feeling the way she does. You have no idea what she has been through..."_

The cool night breeze wisps through the empty park where children giggle and play in the bright warm daytime.. Just Like Rukia when she was younger...

When she had both Hisana and Byakuya with her.

The memories of running around and playing with Hisana on the slides and swing set were all to inviting for Rukia.

Just to relieve a few moments of the past to brighten her mood would suffice...

She lets out a huff as she reaches for her phone, _No missed calls... _

Rukia looks down at her belly sighing, _You would have loved your Oji san... He would have spoiled you rotten too... _She takes a look at the moon and basks in it's midnight glow as she slowly sways herself on the swings. Relieving one of the many memories she has with Byakuya... The only difference is, he's not there...

_"You're just putting up a stoic look because you're a Yakuza. You keep telling me this and it's your Yakuza side that's holding you back . It's-" _

_He said the wrong thing at the wrong time... But still... He can't possibly know I how I feel. He can't possibly- _

"Rukia..."

Rukia's eyes widen as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her torso, pulling her towards him as he nestles his face on her neck, letting out a huff, "I really loved my mom..."

It was Ichigo. Rukia knew it was him. Just from his voice, she knew, she knew he was hurting when he started to speak of his mom. She knew he was trying to relate to her...

Trying to tell her he tries to understand the pain she went through.

Rukia found herself loving Ichigo more as she stops swaying and gently holds his arms wrapped around her, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it..."

Ichigo kisses Rukia's neck, "I've never told anyone about my mom... Not even "her"

"Her?" Rukia asked quizzically, "Do you mean Or-"

"I've never seen my mom crying or angry, not even once." Ichigo resumed, "That's why, no matter how bad things were, I'd forget everything when I was by her side. It just wasn't me just me, it was Yuzu too... Dad loved mom greatly..." Ichigo continued as he tightens his hold onto Rukia, "It was raining that day...It was also raining the day before and the day before that. The water level rose significantly... Due to the that girl stood there, swaying on the bank without an umbrella, as if ready to jump in any minute... I ran towards her, thinking I could help her before she fell into the raging river... That's when my mom followed me, trying to pull me back... The cause was unknown. It was clear that while trying to save me, it turned out that way."

She heard the hurt in his voice. There was no way she couldn't notice it. It was the same hurt she heard in Byakuya's voice when Hisana passed away...

Rukia turns her head as she looks at him in the eyes, "I love you."

A slight smile creeps onto Ichigo's face as he lightly kisses Rukia on the lips, "Ditto."

"Baka." Rukia slightly smiles as she playfully hits him as she looks at her belly, "Let's go back home..."

* * *

I'm in a romanticish (not even sure if romanticish is even a word) mood because I've been watching romantic comedies with friends who came by with all things sugary and unhealthy to keep my mind off of that *shakes fist*

Right now is just the middle of every thing cause the plot will get twisted to the point where it'll become a wft moment for me because I daydream way too much.

Ichigo telling Rukia about his mom was something I thought was a really heart felt thing to talk about because he never opens up and talks to anyone about it.

^ It's from a shonen jump episode called memories in the rain

Sooner or later I'm gonna indulge you folks on a super long chapter...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...


	37. Hiatus

Okay..

I need to get my shit together and I won't be posting anything for I don't know how long...

So...

Updating this and other fanfics are going be on a hiatus...


	38. Mafia

**Holy hell I'm back!**

* * *

_**-Somebody Told Me-**_

Rukia's eyes widen as she towers above a battered and bruised Shizuku lying there-just lying there motionless... The only thing keeping him alive was the ventilator...Without it Shizuku might as well be dead...

"Unohana..." Rukia gritted, "Who brought him in?"

"We found him lying outside in front of the emergency room doors... there was a note left next to him..."

Unohana hands Rukia the note as Rukia tears it open.

_So it seems like this little Punk is your little bitch and you're wondering why this punk received a beat down._

_Well, first and fore most. We were collecting our-well, you can call it "Insurance" fee. They pay use and we protect them. That's when your little bitch barged in and got into our business saying-well from what we were told from the other little bitches working under him, that they don't need insurance from us. Now, at this point I gave him a chance to correct himself because my boss will have my head on a silver platter if I don't collect the dues owed to us._

_But._

_That bitch of yours insisted that I leave. Now, seeing that I'm a reasonable man, I gave him a blow to the face and knocked him down as a warning to not fuck with me and the way my boss runs things. But the little punk didn't give up-instead this little punk pulls out a gun at me like some tough guy. Who the fuck does he think he is, was what I was thinking. This punk thinks he could just waltz in and pull a gun at me? The the fuck he think he's doing? So. Like the gentle man I am, I simply smiled at him and told him, he messed with the wrong Mafia.. No one fucks with the family business and snapped my fingers._

_What happens next?_

_Well, the end product is right before you._

_Don't fuck with our family business._

_Capiche? _

Rukia crumples up the letter in a tight ball, "No one touches what I protect. NO-ahahaaaa..."

Rukia felt a slight cramp in her stomach and lets out a sigh, "I know.. I know.." Rukia sweetly cooed at her tummy, "You're scared.. But trust me... I won't let anything hurt you... because you know no one touches what I protect remember?"

Ichigo watched Rukia and face palms, "I don't want you to go on these dangerous-"

"Ichigo." Rukia looks up at him, "I can-"

"It's not the same Rukia.. Your pregnant... I don't want to lose you and the only child I-"

Rukia silences Ichigo with a kiss, "Don't worry okay? I have everything under control.. You know that..."

* * *

So..

This is short cause I'm trying to get back into the swing of everything and I found my old note books of random bleach fanfics I've written...

Some were WTF and others was holy crap this might be decent enough to upload...

the idea of the whole Mafia vs yakuza was when I recalled seeing a fanfic that was mafia based no yakuza...

reviews are nice and great...

:D


	39. Doubt

**_-Another Reflection-_**

_"So." Rukia seats herself at the head of the table, folding her hands as Ichigo, Shirayuki and Renji stand behind her, "Tell me what you know about this newly development "Mafia" crew that damaged Shizuku..."_

_"They are newly developed and majority of the Mafia members are high school students who dropped out."_

_"High school students?" Rukia tilts her head, "They would go as low as to recruit high school students?"_

_"Yes," the voice continued, "They also "claimed" territory and demanded small businesses to pay for "insurance money for protection under our domain..."_

_"Oh?" Rukia smiles, "I guess we'll just have to "reclaim" what's rightfully ours and restore order huh?"_

_Murmurs break out as Rukia signals Shirayuki towards her, whispering in her ear, "I want you and Renji to find out everything about the newly developed "Mafia" crew-if you pull a Ryu, I will not hesitate re-gifting the two bullets you sent my way..."_

_Should I tell him?_

**_No.. It'll only worry him..._**

_But her has the right to know..._

**_He'll get over-dramatic... _**

Rukia lets out a sigh as she looks at her belly, "I don't know if I should tell your dad about the-"

"About what?"

Rukia sports an innocent smile as she looks up, "Ichigo... I thought you were assigning locations where they'll be watching over.."

"Yeah.." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He knew Rukia was holding something back.. He could tell from the look in Rukia's eyes.

"What were you talking to our baby about?"

"I-I-I was ahaaahaaa... Ichigo! Ichigo! Come quickly!"

Ichigo darts his way towards Rukia as she grabs his hand and places it on her silky smooth tummy, "Do you feel it? Do you?Do you?"

Ichigo watched Rukia's wild violet eyes burst with child like excitement and smiles, "I love you..."

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "What do you-.. Baka.." She flicks him on his head chuckling, "What was that for?"

"Nothing... There shouldn't be a reason why I love you..."

"You're soo cheesy! Stop being so cheesy in front of our childr-child..."

"Aww.. Don't be like that... _'I would not wish any companion in the world but you'" _

Rukia face palms "Shakespeare? Really Ichigo? Shakespeare?"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I sill love you...Now.." Ichigo gently pulls himself closer to Rukia, "No one is home...maybe we can-"

"No."

"Come on Rukia... Aren't you aching from all that tension we've had?"

"You're only going to bother our childr-child and invoke perverted thoughts early in its childhood..."

Ichigo chuckles as he licks Rukia's neck, "The doctor also said it's completely healthy and it'll help prepare the your pelvic muscles for delivery while the baby remains safe... So.." Ichigo swoops Rukia off of her seat, "Let's go and let loose... You can be the cowgirl if you want..."

"Baka!" Rukia frowns as she flicks his head, "Never talk about that again..."

Ichigo laughs, "But you were having so much-"

Rukia sends a glare towards Ichigo who lets out a huff, "Okay, okay... I promise I will never bring it up again..."

* * *

**_-Seven Nation Army-_**

_"Renji kun... Check it out..."_

_Shirayuki hands Renji a pair of binoculars as they both across the stret, hide behind the rugged bushes waiting. Waiting on the mob boss who goes by the name Ulquiorra but also known as "The Don"_

_Renji lets out a chuckle, "Shirayuki...Are you feeling brave right now?"_

_Shirayuki frowns, "You're not thinking of-"_

_"Don't worry about it... I'll give Rukia a heads up and explain what I had in mind.. She'd agree with me."_

"WHAT!?" Rukia slams her tiny fists on the table, angered by the fact Renji would be so willingly let Momo go like that. Letting Momo go to the enemy without knowing what they would do to her.

Rukia was pissed.

"Why did y-ahhaahaaaa..."_  
_

_Okay, okay,okay... I'll stop yelling, I'll stop yelling... Just stop doing that to mommy okay?_

Rukia lets out a huff as she grabs a sheet of paper and began to write.

**What made you think you could just Momo go like that?!**

Rukia shoves the sheet of paper towards Renji who sighs, "Momo has the innocent charm.. You know that...If anyone is to break through Ulquiorra's cold exterior it would be Momo..."

**Does she know what she's looking for though?**

"I don't know if-"

Rukia frowns as she angrily scribbled, **THEN WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO BE BAIT IF SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S LOOKING FOR?!**

"Shirayuki was the one who sent Momo off.. Shirayuki knows more than I do... So she probably told her what to look for and what to expect.. She'll be home in a few hours so you'll be able to talk to her when she gets back..."

Rukia lets out a desolate huff as she leans back looking at her slight bump, _There's so many things I need to and so little time... I don't think I can-__  
_

A slight gentle kick was felt inside Rukia. It wasn't a violet thrashing uncomfortable kick. It have more of a reassuring kick-more like a nudge. A reassuring nudge everything would be okay. Everything will be fine because they have Rukia as a mom and everyone knows...

YOU DON'T MESS WITH RUKIA BECAUSE SHE'LL FUCK YOU UP.

"Renji... You've been with me since I was little... So... Tell me... Am I doing everything right? Is this what Byakuya sama wanted for me? Do you think Byakuya sama would be proud of what I've become? Or is this another one of those games fate likes to play called, Up yours Rukia? Or-"

Renji rubs his face as he heavily exhales, "You are doing everything to the best of your abilities with everything that was given to you so to me, you're doing damn fine job. This isn't what Byakuya wanted for you... It's what you wanted.. You wanted to be a powerful Yakuza just to keep him proud. So what ever you wanted he wanted for you because it's-well what you wanted. Byakuya will always be proud of you regardless. You're his only pride and there is no way he would be disappointed in his only pride and yes. Fate is playing a game called up yours but, you know, deep down inside you, when anything goes against you-you always win. So I have no idea where this doubt and uncertainty came from."

Rukia lets out a chuckle as she straightens herself out.

"Go check up on your people and see what they dug up.."

"Right. Later Rukia."

And so Renji left as Rukia ponders to herself as she leans back looking at her slight bump, _There's so many things I need to do..._ _I don't know... I don't If I'm ready for-_

**_But you have dad._**

Rukia's eyes widen as she looks around. There wasn't anyone in the room. So was it someone spying on her or was it her mind playing tricks on-

_**You know dad loves you...**_

Rukia calms down as she answers the voice in her mind, **Were you the one kicking me?  
**

_**Yup!**_

**Are you guys scared?**

_**Nuuu... Why should we be scared?**_

**You guys didn't hear what's going on?**

_**We did.. But that doesn't mean we understand.. Plus, you're our mommy... no one touches what you protect..**_

**Such a smart little baby...**

**_Hehehehehe.. Plus! Don't give me a girly name... you know... Dad... _**

**Ha! I'll keep that in-**

"Rukia!" Ichigo walks into Rukia's office pissed off, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tilts her head, "Tell you what?"

* * *

And I but you folks off here cause I need get some stuff from Target...

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...

I might-MIGHT upload another chapter...

MIGHT.

The little baby talking to mom thing was something I thought would be cute and all cause it's rukia bonding with her babies...

*HINT* *HINT*

xD


	40. Nit wit

_**-Stayin' Alive-**_

_"Rukia!" Ichigo walks into Rukia's office pissed off, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Tilts her head, "Tell you what?"_

"Twins."

"Eh?" Rukia innocently tilts her head, "What do you mean by-"

Ichigo hates it when Rukia plays dumb in times like these... When he clearly knows.

"I saw the baby scan you left on the night stand on your-"

Rukia darts her eyes all around as she wraps her arms around her torso "aching in pain","Ahaaahaaaa..."

Let's take a look in Rukia's womb...

_**You're hurting mommy you nit wit!**_

_Nooo... It was daddy's fau-stop poking me!_

**_I didn't poke you! You poked me first!_**

_No I didn't!_

**_Yes you did!_**

_Liar!_

**_You're the liar!_**

What really happened outside of the womb...

"Rukia!" Ichigo rushes towards Rukia's aid as he wraps his arms around her, coaxing her while Rukia sighs, "Look what you did! You made them upset.. are you happy you made them upset?"

Ichigo lets out a huff as he lowers his voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rukia hid her cheeky smile as she looks at him, "I knew you'd over react if I told you we had twins and the fact that you would get all hot and bothered-You'd be more protective more than you should... "

"Of course I'd be more protective! There is now the three of you that I'd put my life on the line for... But what you just said..." Rukia kisses Rukia's neck, "Turned me on..."

Rukia laughs as pulls herself closer to him and kisses him, "I bet you want to ravage me right now..."

"Is it not obvious?" Ichigo slinks his hand down Rukia's curves, "I'm pretty sure we can get to your room in a few-eh?"

Rukia lift's Ichigo's shirt off and tosses to her left, racing her hands up Ichigo's firm body structure before her and kisses it, "Now."

In Rukia's womb..._  
_

_I'm going to tell mommy you won't stop poking me!_

_**I'm not even poking you!**_

_Who is poking me-_

**_Dad._**_ Dad._

_..._

_..._

_What do you think dad is doing?_

**_Dad is punishing us for making mommy hurt..._**

_It's your fault for moving too much!_

**_Nuu it wasn't!_**

_Yeah it was! You were the one that freaked out when mommy was yelling..._

**_It's not my fault mommy scared me..._**

_But it's your fault dad is punishing us!_

**_Nuuu... I told you it wasn't my-_**

_Mmmmmmoooommmmmm-_

_**Stop, stop, stop...Dad stopped punishing us...**_

_But you still have to say sorry to mommy..._

**_Why should I?_**

_You hurt mommy..._

**_But that was yesterday and mommy was fine with it._**

_You're so mean to mommy..._

* * *

I know, I know...

It's really, really short.. no need to tell me..

xD

But I thought of this just earlier and thought it would have been funny/cute in a way...

xDD

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...

:D

Ahh.. sorry about before..

It's less confusing than before with the baby dialog...


	41. Bully

**_-Mercy-_**

_"Kuchiki sama! Kuchiki sama! Please! Please take action and avenge the fallen!"_

"Kurosaki? Where's Rukia sa-"

"She tired in bed..." Ichigo replied with a devious undertone. "I'm in charge for now.. So." Ichigo props hid feet up upon Rukia's back and leans back, "What's the matter?"

Shirayuki's eyes narrows, "The newly formed "mafia" crew ran by Ulquiorra as the head, already claimed more than 10 casualties.. Everyone is waiting on Ruki-you to make a move. They won't do anything until you give them a go."

**_You will also have to learn to do what you think is right when my plan doesn't go as planned. You are to weigh out every possible scenario and choose the best one within a whim because we do not have all the time in the world. This could be the matter of life and death... If I go down EVERYONE GOES DOWN..._**

"Why don't we invite Ulquiorra over..."

Shirayuki's eyes widen.

"Kurosaki... Do you even know what you are do-"

"Would you like to be stuffed in a body bag?"

"WHAT?!" Shirayuki pounds her fists on the table.

No one sasses Shirayuki like that.

Only Rukia can because she owns her life.

"Kurosaki...I'm not here to-"

"Eh? You said something? I was too busy telling you what would happen once you're stuff into a body bag."

Ichigo has finally embraced the Yakuza life style...

Shirayuki clenches her fists as she held her tongue, "Why would you even think of inviting Ulquiorra over when he clearly wants to get rid-"

"He's just a punk that's trying a new approach to breach the "normal" Yakuza system we have here." Ichigo interrupted "The mafia's main purpose is get what they want by force. They cannot careless what happens to the people they take money from. They brag about power and wealth yet there is no honor behind it. They kill those who go against their ways from the way I see it. While-from experience, being a Yakuza... Yakuza's take care of their domain. There is a mutual respect and revere towards Yakuzas and simple civilians...Where honor and loyalty isn't mandatory but a vital part of being a Yakuza. Yakuzas look after the community instead of taking and destroying it. Making people fear for their lives if they were to miss out on a "Insurance" payment isn't what Yakuzas stand for..."

"How did you know about the ma-"

Ichigo chucks a thick folder on the desk grinning, "I did my homework.. Check it out.. Go over it and tell Renji to send a letter to Ulquiorra... I'm sure everyone misses Momo..."

* * *

***Author's note***

When it's typed like this, Rukia is speaking

_This _and **_this _**is the babies talking...

You'll be able to differentiate them when the interact more...

Plus, Rukia is a little more than 6 months pregnant..

:D

* * *

**_-The Kinks-_**

_Mommy? Are you busy?_

Eh? What's wrong?

_Someone needs to say sorry to you...*nudges brother* Go on now._

**_I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday mommy..._**

_And?_

_**I promise not to hurt you again...**  
_

_Annnddd?_

**_I love you mommy..._**

_I love you too mommy!_

Rukia whole heartily laughs as she gently rubs her bump, "Such nice babi-"

_**Mommy! Mommy! Please tell dad to stop punishing us...**  
_

Eh? What do you mean?

_Earlier...dad was punishing us because SOMEONE was hurting mommy earlier.._

**_It's not my fault mommy scared me!_**

Rukia face palms laughing, because she knows what they meant..

Oh the innocence when they are young...

"Okay.." Rukia gently rubs ger belly, "I'll tell that to your dad but he won't be happy about that..."

The little brothers face each other in terror as they both thought, **_"Dad is a bully!"_**

"Rukia sama? There is something you really need to know I found out from Momo..."

"What is it?" Rukia pats on the side of her bed, signaling Shirayuki to sit.

"From what Momo told me, Ulquiorra has no interest in anything.. He just does what he pleases..."

"So wouldn't it be easy to just slowly con-"

"Momo also went on to how she is always the bottom feeder..."

Rukia tilts her head intrigued, "Bottom feeder?"

"Yes. Bottom feeder... She had a taste of power and wants more..."

"She's probably pulling a Ryu right n-"

"Momo isn't the little girl you remember Rukia sama... She-She was the one that urged Shizuku on to fight back-"

Rukia's eyes darkened. She spared Momo's life, protected her, and this is what Momo does to Rukia? Stabbing her in the back?

Retribution seems pretty tempting right now...

"Shirayuki...Did you tell Ichigo about this?"

Shirayuki chuckles uneasily, "No.. I haven't..."

Rukia lets out a huff, "Good... Ichigo can't know about this... He wouldn't know what to do-"

"What are we going to do about Momo?"

"That's a good question Shirayuki... What are we going to do about Momo?" Rukia lets out a chuckle, "You remember Tian sama right?" Shirayuki nods as Rukia continues, "I don't know if you recall, but I remember him telling me if I killed him his Triad brothers would have hunted me down and skinned me alive..."

Shirayuki frowns. Never has Rukia gone so morbid, so rouge, so sinister..

"Does this mean you're going to call-"

"No, no, no..." Rukia slyly grins, "We're going to make it personal... I'd like to hear her beg for her life before I personally skin her face off and feed her to the dogs.."

"Rukia sama..." Shirayuki timidly addressed, "Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"

"Harsh?" Rukia scoffs, "I made a promise to protect everyone working under me. If I fail to do so, I have to hunt down those who killed or hurt what I protect. They get shot point blank. But Momo..." Rukia chuckles maliciously, "Momo is a different case... We saved Momo from being a victim of human trafficking and you took her to me. I accept her, you took her under your wings and taught her everything... How does she repay us for our kindness? She kills someone I protect...No one double crosses me... And you know NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT I PROTECT. NO ONE!"

Rukia's Yakuza side has been well restored...

"Rukia sama... There's one more thing you should know..."

Rukia arches her eye brow, "What is it?"

"Kurosaki told Renji kun to send a letter to Ulquiorra.. Inviting him over for dinner..." Shirayuki quietly quipped, in fear of agitating Rukia more.

Rukia rubs her face, thinking to herself, _The moment I let him take control and he does this..._

"Okay... Shirayuki... you remember the roles we played when Tian sama first came by right?"

Shirayuki nods, "Yes Rukia sama..."

"Good...We're going to revive those roles..."

"Should I go and tell Kurosaki?"

"No... I'll tell him later on...But remember Shirayuki...you are to come up with a plan when my plan doesn't go as planned... We don't exactly know how Ulquiorra runs his mafia crew nor can we fully trust what Momo told you-and the fact that I can't do much... You will have to eventually work for Ichi-"

Shirayuki's eyes widen. Never has she thought of working under anyone else but Rukia.

Shirayuki's main existence is to protect Rukia, nothing else...

So why is Rukia telling Shirayuki she has to work under Ichigo?

"Rukia sama.. I can't work under Kurosaki... I swore to protect you and only-"

Rukia bursts out in giggles, "Don't be silly Shirayuki... It's just a temporary thing... You're just working with him before my babies are born..."

* * *

Ahahaa...

xDD

I'm getting excited..

xDD

But.. there's someone that's behind all this...

I wanna know who you guys think it is..

:D

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	42. Omake part 1

_Their aura radiates nothing more than power. Everyone who knew them knows they're not the ones to be messed with..._

_Ichiro and Mamoru. The classmates everyone dreams about or the classmate everyone dreads. It all depends on whether you keep your nose clean._

_Though someone forgot the memo._

_"So." Ichiro and Mamaro both leaned back against their chairs as they faced an upper class man, "You did someone who we both protect wrong... Now, seeing that we are, well, we like to think of ourselves as karma."_

_The "evil doer" bursts out in laughter as he condescendingly looks at them, "You little 4rd year kids think you run the school? I'm the biggest one in the-"_

_"Oh?" Ichiro slightly tilts his head at his little brother, "Did you hear that Mamaro? He thinks he rules the class..."_

_Mamoru shakes his head chuckling, "What do you think we should do?"_

_"I don't know Mamoru... Mom and dad can't find out... You remember what happened the last time mom and dad came to school right?"_

_"Hey! It's not our fault he gave me a dirty look. He should have known bet-"_

_The upper class man rolls his eyes as he grabs Mamoru by his collar, "Look kid, I don't care who your parents are. If you want a fight. You got-"_

_"Kuchiki sama.. It seems like your little brother is in quite a bind... Would you like me to handle the little punk?"_

_A cheeky grin graces Ichiro's face, "Jun... I thought junior varsity had soccer practice..."_

_"Yes Kuchiki sama, we have practice today...I was on my way to the field and saw-"_

_"What they hell are you guys waiting for?" Mamoru glares at Ichiro, "Hurry up!"_

_Ichiro laughs, "Jun... you know what to do..." _

"Okay." The principle lets out a heave as she looks at Mamoru and Ichiro. They're in trouble for causing a fight between two graduating classmates.

"Who started the fi-"

"It was that horrible, big nosed, bully that-"

Ichiro silences Mamoru as he sports and innocent smile, "I'm sorry we caused an "uprising" Principle Yasadori. But you have to understand Principle Yasadori, we were merely protecting those who we care for by confronting the bully-in this case, the upper class man known as Ryoga Hibiki senpai. It wasn't until Jun Satome came by and asked me if we needed help.. As you can see Principle Yasadori, Mamaru and I have connections that can either help you or damange you... the choice really is yours..." Ichiro's eyes darkened, "Principle Yasadori."

* * *

This is short cause it's an Omake of Rukia and Ichigo's twins...

Not much is said about their appearance because I wanna keep that hush-hush

xDD

reviews are greatly appreciated.


	43. Omake part 2

_"You idiot! You got us in trouble!" Mamaru roughly shoves Ichiro, "If you let me speak up she would have under-"_

_Ichiro rolls his eyes, "All you were going to do was yell and scream at her... Remember last time you did that? We had to change school because of that."_

_"Hmph, it's not my fault that principle was a spineless fool-ah!" Mamaru glares at Ichiro for slapping his head from behind, "What the hell was that for Ichiro?!"_

_"Don't say that when mom and dad are near...We'll give mom and dad the letter during dinner... They can't hit us when they are-"_

_"Ichiro! Mamaru! Dinner!"_

_"Mamaru, follow my lead..."_

"Boys," Rukia sweetly cooed, "Was there anything interesting happening in class?"

"No mommy... It's the same thin every day. We do class work and the teacher would complain about me and Mamaru when we talk to each other because we finished before everyone else in the class..."

Rukia grins as she messes with Ichiro's hair, "Such smart little-"

"It's lovely dinner mommy..." Mamaru interjects as he smiles, "Infact, it's the best dinner I've ever-"

"Okay." Ichigo slowly places his chopsticks on the table as he rests his elbow on the table while his hand supports his head, "What happened now?"

"Baka!" Ichiro roughly nudges Mamaru as he whispers, "You can't even sweet talk without going over board! We were suppose to wait for mom and dad to be full so they can't run as fast when there's food in their-"

"Mamaru?" Rukia softly called, "Your dad asked you a question..."

"Aha... Mommy...did I tell you what happened during class?" Mamaru nudges Ichiro, "Help me out!"

"No!" Ichiro whispers back, "It's time you learned your lesson. I told you to wait but you just couldn't. Now you have to give dad the letter and tell him what happened."

"Don't be a butt face! Help me-"

"Mamaru..." Ichigo sternly addressed, "I asked you what happened?"

Mamaru began to nervously stutter, "Well-well-well a lot of things happened dad...We spoke to friends, did class work, ate played outside, ate lunch, did some more-"

"We were sent to the principle's office today."

Mamaru's eyes widen as he nudges his older twin, "Baka! I thought we were suppose to tell them later-"

"You already ruined that plan..." Ichiro whispers back, "Just play along with what I have to say..."

Ichigo face palms, "Why were you you guys sent to the principle's office?"

"It was that big nasty bully's-"

Ichiro shots a glare at Mamaru who quietly recoils back into his seat.

"We were sent to the principle's office because Mamaru and I supposedly started a "fight"-which I think is completely out of context. Principle Yasadori wasn't there to even see what happened. Satome senpai asked me if we needed help when Hibiki senpai was bullying someone both Mamaru and I protect. Like mommy always tells us, "No one touches what I protect. No one." Ichiro slowly hands Ichigo the letter, "It's a letter from Principle Yasadori... Mamaru and I didn't open it!"

Ichigo snatches the letter and opens it.

His eyes widens.

Kuchiki san, I sorry to write you this letter but your two children, Ichiro and Mamaru are suspended from class for a whole week. They started fight between a star soccer player and a upper class student. They also yelled explectives and threaten to-well, all I can say is, they were all life threatening. I would like to speak to you this coming friday with Ichiro and Mamaru so we can solve this "problem" and hopefully move on.

I look forward to our meeting.

-Principle Nabiki Yasadori.

"Ichiro and Mamaru..." Ichigo slowly folds the note as he hands it to Rukia, "Before I send you both off to military school, would you two like to explain what happened?"

Mamaru gulps hard as he nudges Ichiro, "Hurry up and think of something!"

Ichiro lets out a huff, _why do I always have to come up with the excuses? _

"Well, we weren't _really _yelling expletives at Principle Yasadori.. We politely told her what would happen if were were called into her office again..."

Rukia arches her eyebrow, "What would happen if you two were called into the office again?"

Ichiro chuckles uneasily as he nudges his younger twin, "It's your turn to explain..."

Mamaru shoots a glare at Ichiro, whispering, "I'll remember this..."

"Good, at least something I tell you sticks." Ichiro smiled while Mamaru pouts.

"We POLITELY told Principle Yasadori..." Mamaru takes in a deep breath, "Ourparentshaveconnectionssob ewarewhathappens." and lets out abig huff while Rukia and Ichigo take awhile to decipher what Mamaru told them. But by the time they figured out what Mamaru told them, the two little brothers ran up the stairs, preparing themselves for an inevitable asswhiping.

* * *

xD

Poor Ichiro and Mamaru...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	44. Omake 3

Author's note*

Okay...

This maybe confusing and all.. but you guys have to read the chapter before to get what's happening here cause I rewrote chapter 42 and 43 But if you read Chapter 42 and 43 already ignore this...

:D

* * *

"So." Ichigo leans back against his chair as he faces Principle Yasadori, "You're telling me Ichiro and Mamaru aren't suspended but actually expelled?"

Principle Yasadori chuckles uneasily as a bead of sweat forms, "Well, you see, we don't tolerate violent threats.. If we knew they were part of a-"

"Part of what?" Rukia arches her eye brow, "Please, do continue on..."

Principle Yasadori face palms as she clears her throat, "They started a fight between two upper class-"

"From what Ichiro told me, one of them offered help when MY son Mamaru was in trouble. How is it possible that my sons are the ones who started it?"

Principle Yasadori lets out a huff as she pulls out a slightly think folder, "Your children created a little group called "Kokuren" (Black Lotus)"

Rukia face palms while Ichigo grabs thefolder with a cheeky grin as he whispers to Rukia, "Seems like our kids are following our foot steps..."

"Baka!" Rukia scornfully whispers back, "Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"I want our children to have variety of options to become, I don't want them to grow into the Yakuza lifestyle!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "If none of our children want to become a Yakuza who will take over when I pass away? Besides, look at the folder," Ichigo hands Rukia the slightly think folder, "Do you see how organized their crew is? They don't do any harm... All they sell is lead pencils, soda, and junk food.. They even have upper class men working under them... You can't tell me that's not the work of Ichiro and Mamaru? They're destined to be-"

"Umm... Ku-"

Ichigo shoots a glare at Principle Yasadori, growling, "I'm talking to my wife here... If you interrupt me again, a nice and cozy body bag will be waiting for you..."

Principle Yasadori face palms, _So this is where they get it from..._

* * *

Okay...

The omake will continue when I'm at a WTF moment...

So...After this chapter the story line continues...

reviews are greatly appreciated!


	45. Taking one for the team

_This _and **_this_**are the babies talking...

It's centered when Rukia speaks to the babies or the babies are talking to one another.

You'll be able to differentiate them when the interact more...

But since the Omake, I think you guys might know who is who from what the babies say...

* * *

**_-Read My Mind- _**

**Inside Rukia's womb**

_Dad is hurting mommy! It's all your fault!_

_**WHAT? What makes you-ow!**_

_SEE! Mommy is heavily breathing!_

**_But I didn't make mommy hurt!_**

_Why is dad hurting mommy then?_

**_Dad is being a mean bully..._**

A desperate moan escapes Rukia's lips as she wraps her long, slim legs around Ichigo's waist. He thrust in and out of her, the sheer bliss building within them both felt too good to stop-Not that they would want to anyways.

The sheer tension and heat in the room was esculating fast, sweat trickling down their hot and bother bodies didn't deter them. No. It didn't. Why would it when it felt that good for them to be intwine with one another? To be skin tight against each other, feeling each other's heart beating against one another can't get better than this.

Rukia's body maybe small and petite, but she manages to thrust her pelvis upwards, feeling Ichigo get harder within her sent nothing but a wave of sheer pleasure as she moans Ichigo's name, pleading him not to stop, in hopes for him to move faster, which Ichigo more than gladly did.

Practically ripping Rukia's shirt off, reveals Rukia's perk round breast she has been concealing from all the world, as if she was only saving them for him and only him. He kissed and sucked around her breasts.

And with that, he pushed himself inside of her, a loud gasp escaps Rukia's lips, Ichigo silences her by pushing his lips against hers. Both their eyes closed, while he remained still inside of her for a breif moment, the feeling of nothing but unadulterated pleasure was more than they can handle, but still. They wanted more. Their lips parted, slowly, Ichigo pulled out completely.

He stared into Rukia's wild violet eyes, and she stared back breathlessly smiing and nodding.

He pushed into her again, and it was easier this time, because there was a lot more moisture that dripped from Rukia's hot moist core.

Ichigo pulled out again, but not completely, he pushed in again. Slowly, he repeated this sequence, in and out, in and out.

Rukia's head flung back, her eyes shut tight, moaning and breathing heavily. Ichigo was breathing hard and fast, along with his movements.

Every push released another gasp from Rukia's lips. Ichigo was moving fast now. Rukia wrapped her legs tightly around Ichigo's waist, slowing his movements. He didn't understand why at first, but then he felt a jolt, Rukia flipped him onto his back, and sat up on him.

With each of them with nothing on, her breasts bouncing with her, she started to move herself up and down while sitting on his waist.

She started off slow, her hands resting on his stomach. She got faster in a short amount of time. Ichigo moaned and thrusted with Rukia's movements, making it more pleasurable for her as well. Their bodies intertwined, they went on for at least another hour. Rukia still on top, her movements started to go faster than ever, her moaning longer and louder than ever.

Ichigo, holding her waist, breathing heavily, was gasping with every jolt. Rukia managed to speak.  
"We.. Need... To... Stop... The... Babies... are-"

"They can take one for the team!" Ichigo lustfully growled as his roughed up callous hands guides Rukia's hips, quickly flipping Rukia over, he kept going

Ichigo knew that she wanted him to quickly reach his climax, just like she had so the little babies don't get hurt...

So Ichigo moved up and down, forcefully and fast. They looked at one another and grinned at the same time, enjoying themselves and the view.

Moaning heavily, Ichigo felt it building up. Suddenly, they both let out a loud moan, Ichigo had reached his limit, and Rukia adored the hot feeling of him bursting inside of her, not thinking of teh babies...

He pulled out slowly and flipped over, allowing Rukia to nestle top of his firm heaving chest as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Rukia lets out a content sigh, "Nothing... We can talk about it later on..."

**Inside Rukia's womb**

_What's this?!_

**_What do you mean-_**

_This wierd stuff around us.. Don't you feel it?!_

**_Wait. now that you mention.. It's getting a little too warm here..._**

_Dad._

**_Eh? What makes you think it's dad?_**

_He was punishing mom earlier and now he's punishing us..._

**_Why is dad being such a bully to us?_**

* * *

**_The long awaited Lemon..._**

**_I had good friend of mine write this up cause it's WAY too smutty for me cause, from what she said, I'm a "Prude" _**

**_So.._**

**_after this I promise, the plot will continue on and what's this?_**

**_Someone whose dearly deparated was the one who set everything up?_**

**_say wha?_**

**_reviews and likes are greatly appreciated..._**


	46. Power and Respect

**_HOLY HELL! An Update!?_**

* * *

**_-Good Morning-_**

_A blood stained letter was handed to Renji the moment one of the men working under him collaspes to the ground, slowly bleeding out from the gun wound in his torso. The bullet is lodged deep within his flesh, any attempts to save him would be futile..._

_Rage what what Renji felt building up inside him when he manged to rip himself away from the scene as he walks away "un__-phased"_

**_I don't associate myself with trash._**

_The letter was handed to Ichigo who just smiled and laugh, pissing Renji off even more. Laughing at the note is adding insult to injury. _

_"Fuck off Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo slowly folds the blood stained note, glaring at Renji, "Care to repeat what you just said?"_

_Renji's fists balled as he returned the glare, "FUCK. OFF. KUROSAKi. FUCK OFF."_

_"No thanks Renji... I already did that with Ru-"_

_A punch accros the face was what Ichigo earned once Renji snapped._

_Renji had enough of Ichigo's lack of knowledge of being a Yakuza._

_You don't laugh at the death of those who work under you._

_That's nothing but sheer disrespect..._

_Though Ichigo wasn't laughing at the death of Renji's underling..._

_No he wasn't._

_Ichigo was laughing at the blood stained letter Renji handed to him. The way Ulquiorra blantly wrote, ****__I don't associate myself with trash __Was just too funny to him..._

___It was just miscommunications..._

_Renji angrily towers before Ichigo, "Your punk ass only got where you are because you messed with Rukia's life. She's suppose to be the cut throat Yakuza she said she would be. The cut throat Yakuza even Byakuya would be proud of. But you." Renji disgusting spits, "You made her "soft" She's losing her Yakuza side and she'll regret it. She'll be living everyday thinking what if? Hmm? Kurosaki? What if she asks you what if she killed you like she was su-"_

_"Ichigooo~" Rukia sweetly cooed as she enters the room smiling, "The babies are kick-eh?" Rukia tilts her head at the tension scene, "What hap-"_

_Renji straigtens himself out as he lets out a huff, "I should get going...The meeting is in a few hours..."_

"Ichigoo..." Rukia cooed, "What happened earli-wha!" Rukia looks down at Ichigo who lift her shirt up and kisses and rubs her belly, baby talking, "Ahh..you guys are going to be spoiled rotten by us.."

Rukia laughs as she flicks Ichigo on the head, "You should really hurry up and get ready...You have a meeting a a few hours..."

"But that's in a few hours..." Ichigo's hand slinks up Rukia's curves, "We can-"

"Nooo..." Rukia laughs as she removes Ichigo's hands, "Our babies think you're a bully..."

"Bully?!" Ichigo stares at Rukia's tummy, "So you guys think I'm a bully huh?" he flicks her tummy, "I'll show you bu-"

"Baka!" Rukia pushes Ichigo's head off of her tummy, "What do you think you're doing to our babies!?"

"If they call me a bully I'll be a bully to-"

"Ahaaahaaaaa...Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia pulls Ichigo's hand as she places it on her tummy, "They're kicking..."

A smirk crept onto Ichigo's face, "The're destined to be Yakuzas..."

* * *

**_-Status-_**

_Ichigo confidently saunters into the meeting room and seats himself at the head of the table, propping his feet up on the table he looks around, "What news do you have for me?"_

_Everyone in the round table stared at Ichigo. They didn't expect him to come. Not after what happend..._

_Ulquiorra has his eyes on them and they know it._

_It's just Ichigo that's out of the loop becuase Shirayuki and Renji don't see Ichigo as the same way they see Rukia. Ichigo doesn't have the yakuza aura that radiates power and respect._

_"Kurosaki sama... Where is-"_

_"She's at home.." Ichigo simply replied with a cheeky grin, "She's taking a rest like she should.." _

_Everyone at the round table went dead silent._

_Ichigo shouldn't have left Rukia alone._

_Not when she's pregnant and Ulquiorra has his eyes on them..._

_Ichigo has three lives to account fort now._

* * *

_So far..._

_I found out I enjoy leaving cliff hangers..._

_The next chapter will be a super long one cause-well, it has to be..._

_xDD_

_reviews and likes are greatly appreciated_

_I might make a separate fanfic based on Ichiro and Mamaru and thier adventures... what do you guys think?_


	47. Come get her

_**-Black Rose-**_

_The moment he was told to go back home was the moment he snapped._

_It wasn't that Ichigo didn't radiate power or respect..._

_It was the sheer fact that he left Rukia alone._

_Alone when Ulquiorra is watching thier every move..._

"RUKIA!" Ichigo barges into the tattered and damaged house, screaming her name. He went crazy the moment he saw bullet casings and blood on the floor. There was no way Rukia survived a brutal scene like that. Rukia can't possibly handle a barage of intruders on her own when she's 7 months preganant. It's not even humanly possible...

Is it?

His wild bronze eyes darted all around the room, looking and searching for any live victim only to find a crumbled blood stained letter.

**She mesed with the family.**

**No one messes with the family.**

**You want her back?**

**Come get her.**

The only thing running through Ichigo's mind right now is a bloody death of Ulquiorra. He wants Ulquiorra's head on a pike.

No fucks with his family.

No one. Fucks with his family and lives to tell about it...

No one.

But Shirayuki and Renji are both missing. They were no where to be seen. Did Ulquiorra's men took Shirayuki and Renji too? Did Ulquiorra kill off everyone he was suppose to look after? Or is it Ulquiorra mind fucking him?

Either way, Ichigo was going kill who ever took Rukia from him.

* * *

_**-Calm-**_

_The sound of water dripping from pipes, chains slowly begin dragged against the cold cement floor was what Rukia can only hear as she laid on the cold cement floor._

_Rukia wraps her arms around her belly, keeping her babies warm from the cold while she wonders what Ichigo is going to do._

**_Ichigo should know better than to just barge in without thinking- Who am I kinding? He never thinks ah-_**

_A beam of light brightens the cold dark room as a dark shadow towers above Rukia._

_"Kuchiki!" A familiar voice boomed, "How does it feel to have your life in the palm of someone else's hand?"_

_"I've experience this before and to be honest, I'm not really im-ughhhh..."_

_Momo grabs a fist full of Rukia's hair and yanks Rukia's head up as Momo looks at Rukia, eye to eye._

_"You said no one messes with you lives to telll about it... Well... I'm going to prove you wr-"_

_"Hinamori sama! We need you here quick!"_

_"Shit! Right when I was getting to the good part too!" Momo shoves Rukia's head away laughing, "Guess who is going to claim your head soon..."_

* * *

Holy hell!

An update?

Yes.. about the promised longer chapter?

I lied.

Lousy writer's block. But I know what direction I want to take it.. But, I'm not sure how to word it out...

But I PROMISE. A new chapter will be posted by next week not this weekend cause it's lunar new years!


	48. Urahara! Kenpachi!

You're all probably thinking, _What's this!? A update? Took this bitch long enough..._

xDD

Well, I'm sorry but this was a difficult chapter to write cause I keep scrapping it when I don't like how it's going. So.

Thanks for holding on and here it is!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Within the dim dark hallway has the path that leads to a notorious man who knows practically everything there is to know. He's been in solitary confinement for the past few years which is a huge victory for the law enforcement since he was notoriously known to be one step ahead of the law enforcement agencies. It was Ichigo that caught him off guard._

_But now?_

_Ichigo has no choice but to come to him as a final chance to save Rukia. Ichigo knew where he was locked up and contained. Ichigo had connections within the "System" that allowed him to do "things" such as visiting an "old friend."_

_Letting out a huff as he plugs in the key and turns it as the heavy thick metalic door creaks open to the sight of a blonde man laying on his bed smiling._

_"Urahara." Ichigo coldly addressed. "I would like to make a little bargain with you..."_

_A mockingly chuckle was what Ichigo received before Urahara cleared his throat, "You have nothing I want. You have-"_

_"Really?" Ichigo mockingly folds his arms, "I'm pretty sure your two little nekko miss you..."_

_Urahara's eyes widen once he knew what Ichigo meant-it was impossible for Ichigo to find out where his two little "kittens"__ were. Urahara made sure of that... Though , maybe Urahara overestimated his ability..._

_Not wanting to blow his cover, Urahara bursts out in laughter, "A mere cop like you threatening me with kittens? What do kittens have to do about-"_

_"It seems like you don't are about your two little kittens... That's too bad cause one of your little kittens is so sad-"_

_A firm grip around Ichigo's neck was felt once Urahara looked at him in the eyes, "If anything happens-"_

_A sly grin crept onto Ichigo's face once as he peeled Urahara's hand off his neck, "It seems like we have a deal..."_

Staring at the blood stained note, Ichigo takes another swig of sake from the bottle, waiting-just waiting on Urahara to hatch up a plan. It's been hours since Ichigo left Urahara to his devices... After all, if Urahara were to go back on his deal, his little kittens will be six feet under.

The blood stained note finally slipped through Ichigo's finger tips once he heard foot steps echoing in the hallway growing louder. All Ichigo had to do was slid open a drawer where Rukia kept guns and arsenal hidden-just incase an unexpected visitor came by.

The foot steps stop.

The door slowly creaks open...

"Kurosaki."

It was Urahara who had a plan that could possibly save Rukia.. That is if he can contain the brute power of...

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo dad panned.

Zaraki Kenpachi is one of the most notorious murderers to ever walk the face of the earth and Urahara is telling Ichigo Kenpachi is his only chance to get Rukia back? IS Urahara requesting for a death wish?

"He's the only one that bustle through the heavily guarded area without a care..."Urahara tosses a stack of papers upon the desk. "Kenpachi craves blood shed. It's the equivalent of adrenaline bursting in his veins...This is the man you want."'

Ichigo grabs the sack of papers as he sifts through it. "Will this Kenpachi bite the hand that feeds?"

"If you keep your guard down he'll do more than bite the hand that feeds..."

"Well!"Ichigo slams the sake bottle dark against the mahogny table. "I guess I'll have to risk it..."

* * *

-I miss you-

The dim light flickers in the small compact room that acts as a cage for an unfortunate soul known as Rukia. A lowly ranked "mafia" member barked insults at her, telling Rukia not to worry cause they'll make her death short and sweet.

A grin crept onto Rukia's face the moment they said that cause everyone knows...

You don't mess with Rukia or she'll fuck you up...

Wiping away the crusted blood that once trickled down her lips, Rukia wraps her arms around her belly in hopes to keep them warm in the cold room. It's taking Ichigo a lot longer than Rukia expected which only meant one thing.

Ulquiorra's head will be worth twice as much if he manages to kill off Ichigo.

The sound of heavy foot steps advances toward Rukia's "cage" as the sound of disgrutled grunts accompanied it. _This is it _Rukia thought to helf_, This is it. Ichigo hasn't made a move in days and I don't think I can hold on any-_

"KUCHIKI!" The voice booms as he bursts inside the dimly lit room with fellow minions tailing him. "Seems like you're not as storng as you were now..."

Rukia lets out a chuckle as she props herself against the wall. "Seems like Ulquiorra's rats are energetic to-mmphm!"the taste of a ragged towel anger Rukia as she squirmed and screamed under the hands of Ulquiorra's hench men who pins her down. They rip off her clothes revealing her milky smooth skin and her large baby bump as Ulquiorra's men bursts out in laughter and shoves her to the ground, "Looks like we got 3 for 1!"

Rukia quickly goes into fetal position. She'll be damned if she let's Ulquiorra's hench men hurt her babies...

"Che, look how pathetic you look..." A burlap sack was chucked at Rukia. "Cover your-"

Quick loud foot steps were heard as quiet whispers were heard along with a disgruntled grunt, then fast paced foot steps stormed out.

"I heard you are having twins..." A new voice calmly states. "It would be a shame if-I don't know, something were to happen to-"

"Your head will be on pike.." Rukia angrily spits out the ragged towel as she glares at the voice. "No one touches what I protect... No-"

"Cut the bullshit." The gruff voice scoffed. "You have nothing working for you. Your beloved Shirayuki and Renji? They're dead."

A grin crept onto Rukia's face cause it's Renji and Shirayuki. They can't die because Rukia won't allow it.

With a confident scoff, "You're wrong.. Shirayuki and Renji are alive.. And they will kill you.. .Ichigo will KILL you."

* * *

Yes. It ends here cause everything gets somewhat confusing later on...

reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
